


【主明主】罪与罚

by Xuanny_GtCr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Interrogation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 88,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanny_GtCr/pseuds/Xuanny_GtCr
Summary: P5R结局后明智存活+莲深爱且执着于明智的if线。主明主。长篇，主角名字沿用动画的雨宫莲，有轻微车，有虐，但HE。
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 20





	1. 序

序

感官混乱凋零，意识支离破碎。

“…么……明………经止住…………还…………不退……”  
“……萨………卡姆………………没…………”  
“烦……………以……人类…………”  
“…死………救……”  
“必须…………救……”

在意识的深海沉眠的一丝念想被轻轻钩上表层，断断续续的音流拼凑不出完整的意义，飘零的思绪任由自己徐徐下沉，融入稀薄的海里。

又有更多的声音传来，吵闹间又将朦胧的意识缓缓聚集起来。

“……就这么死…………便宜……”  
“才不信……一定可以…………”  
“……更早…………不起……”

吵死了。是谁这么吵。请安静下来。

然的思考注入了活力，安然蛰伏在深海的意识被猛然弹向水面，激起剧烈的扰动，苏醒在即。

不可以。  
不可以醒来。  
没有资格醒来。  
不能醒来。

停下。

没有记忆，没有情感，没有自我，什么都没有的一片虚空中，唯一的念头压制住意识之海的汹涌狂躁。隔绝光线、阻断声音，虚无再次支配了整个世界。

对，这样就好。

地狱，是最后的容身之处。对，这样就好。

黑暗中意识再度沉寂了下来，再也不会被触碰，再也不会被打扰，再也不会醒来。

下沉。  
下沉。

下沉。

——还能再见吗？  
——那时的约定还没有达成…  
——就这么随意地输掉而草草收场，他一定比任何人都更加不甘心吧。  
——好想……

凭空一道闪电，劈开了死亡般的沉寂，炫目的白光撕破伪装，直达心灵。意识再也无所遁形，睁开了无措的眼睛。

光带来温暖，也带来阵阵剧痛。旋即在另一个温软的声音中，一切化为无形。

——那份渴望，切实收到了。


	2. 第一章 等一个契机

**第一章 等一个契机**

* * *

水流缓缓滴落，褐色的粉末一边贪婪吸食着水分，一边吐出残留的气体，手拉着手把自己炸成了一朵可爱的巧克力色包子。咖啡的独特香气在空中弥散开来，就着午后的暖阳，氤氲着一片慵懒。

摩尔加纳趴在窗边的椅子上，正做着不知怎样的美梦。他在模糊的梦呓中舒服地翻了个身，柔软的肚子暴露在阳光之下，四仰八叉的放松模样无论怎么看，都只是一只普通的家猫。

但雨宫莲无意享受这片闲暇舒适，端起刚刚泡好的咖啡，他走回了堆满案卷的书桌。

原本打算用来钓大鱼的嫌犯突然被捕，警方接手后又很快宣布嫌犯陷入不明原因昏迷。警察局与检方内部关系错综复杂，凭已经离开特搜部成为辩护律师的讶小姐，很难再从内部获得有用的情报。辛苦追查的线索就此断绝，追踪又一次陷入了僵局。

没错，又一次，这同样的事情已经发生了三次。

桌案旁立着的白板上，错综复杂的人物关系在地图上织出一张缜密的蛛网，明暗交错的线条盘踞在东京的各个区域，像一只丑陋的寄生虫，汩汩地吸食着整座城市的血液。

然而所有的线索都会被截断在某一个节点上，再进一步的信息像是被一层无形的屏障阻断，消失得无影无踪。

莲放下了还有些太烫的咖啡，拿起笔在被捕的嫌犯照片上打了一个大大的叉。

下笔过于用力，拉动着照片偏移了原来的位置，图钉划出尖利的伤痕。前一天夜里看到的景象在脑海中挥之不去，莲不自觉攥紧了拳头，指甲嵌进手掌，仍是难以抑制胸中的焦躁。

自从狮童悔改以来，已经过去了两年。期间狮童在狱中离奇死亡，其团队中牵扯颇深的几个幕僚外加整个认知诃学研究团队全部就此失踪，至今未能抓捕归案。狮童遗留下的罪孽残留，就这样消失在了城市的阴影中，苟延残喘着，静候反攻的时机。

还有……他。

手伸进口袋，指尖传来柔软皮质的熟悉触感，令人心安。莲伸了个懒腰，推了推鼻梁上日渐厚重的眼镜，打起精神寻找新的突破点。

这时手机突然嗡嗡地响了起来。

“讶小姐？是我。……好的，我现在就过去…………不方便？那……吉祥寺可以吗？……好，一会儿见。”

“真的姐姐？”黑猫不知何时醒了过来，跃上了莲的肩膀。

“没错，有犯人的新消息，需要当面谈。”一边说着，一边利索地把相关资料收进包里。摩尔加纳跳到桌子上，抬头看着忙碌的同伴。

“咖啡，要凉掉了。”

“嗯？哦，差点忘了。”仰头一饮而尽，莲放下杯子，“你去吗？”

“不了，吾辈还是继续去现场勘查，现在正是要紧的时刻。为了这场豪赌，吾辈可不能掉链子。”摩尔加纳在桌上就地做了个标准的猫式伸展，转身跳到窗口。

“莲，你一个人行动要小心，这个月突然这么安静，对方肯定在酝酿大动作。”

“放心吧，防身的武器一直都随身带着。不过……”他抬起头，对上黑猫水蓝色的瞳孔，“你也注意安全，听说最近有捉猫虐猫的变态出没，等这边的事情告一段落，最好也去收拾一下。”

“你以为吾辈是谁啊，怎么可能轻易就被那种小货色抓住。好啦，那就这样，晚上见。”

摩尔加纳跳下窗台，一溜烟便不见了。莲看着空荡荡的窗台，压下心里那一丝担忧，也背上背包出门去了。

兜里的触感仍是温软亲切，快一点，再快一点，他默默想着。

到达咖啡厅的时候，距离约定的时刻还有些时间，莲习惯性地点了一杯热咖啡，直到端上桌才意识到自己今天大概要咖啡因过量了。

时值初夏，虽然还没有到闷热难忍的季节，但微微冒着热气的温度似乎已经有些不太合时宜。

用手轻轻摩挲着温热的杯子，眼前自然而然浮现出少年的脸，他挂着人畜无害的笑容，用带着一点点得意的口气爆料着自己“喜欢甜食只是一种形象策略”这种让人哭笑不得的事实。记忆中的他穿着短袖的衬衫，领子上认认真真地打着黑白条纹的领带，干净的白色配上夏日强烈的阳光，明亮得耀眼。

如果那个时候没有漏看到他眼里的那抹空洞的阴影的话，如果那时能像对待身边的伙伴一样再多向他伸出手的话，后来的一切是否会不一样呢？

每当独自坐在这个熟悉的地方时，莲总是会忍不住用同一个问题叩问自己的心，即便每次都只会得到同一个答案。

强行挥开多余的思考，莲拿出笔记本，重新梳理至今获得的线索。

“抱歉来晚了，出门的时候被一个同事绊住了。”新岛讶一大步迈上台阶，随手拉开椅子坐了下来，脸上是难掩的疲惫与忧虑。

“不会，在哪里都是一样梳理情报。倒是讶小姐那边，没有发生什么麻烦的事情吧？”

“同事吗？哦，只是临时手机出了状况求我帮忙而已。我的事暂且不提了，你，知道我今天要说什么吧？”新岛讶直直地盯着雨宫莲的眼睛，却没得到她想要的答案。莲突然对放在桌上的手机产生了兴趣，还掏出自己的摆成一排。沉默片刻，新岛深深地叹了口气，然后从包里拿出了一份文件。

“特别行动组的报告，第三份了，你自己看吧。”

莲接过文件，认真研读起来，一张扑克脸水平如镜。

“果然又是一样的不明原因昏迷吗？”

“和之前的那两份一模一样。”

“不明原因昏迷，血液检查中并未检出神经抑制类的药物成分，凭现有资料无法判断昏迷原因，需要将急剧心理状态变化纳入考量。特别行动组，造假的可能性？”

“说实话，我不知道。特别行动组是从警方、检察院的不同部门抽调出的精英组成的，彼此之前都不认识，进组后也只用代号，不用真名。搞得这么讳莫如深，他们在提防谁还不是一目了然？”

“嗯嗯，实际应该叫做怪盗对策组吧。毕竟有之前的先例在，这样谨慎是对的。但是讶小姐，这件事上我是清白的，他们想怎么查都可以。我现在关心的是，这些报告究竟是事实，还是特动组的监守自盗。”

“……虽然我并不信任特动组，但若说分散抽掉出的精英全部都是狮童旧党，那可能性也几乎等同于零。所以，我倾向于认为这几份报告都是真的。但是如果是这样的话……”

“就意味着又出现了新的能够进行废人化的敌人。莲，你觉得会不会是——”

“明智吾郎已经死了，这不可能是他干的。”

“可是……”

“讶小姐，他们有一整个认知诃学的团队在，若叶小姐和丸喜老师的研究成果都被霸占，就算是研究出了不通过异世界造成废人化的方式，我认为也没有什么奇怪的。”

刚想反驳，新岛讶却被桌子正中亮起的屏幕吸引了注意力，一个圆圆的邪恶笑脸在亮红色的屏幕中间跳动，然后轻巧一跃到了自己的手机里。被点亮的屏幕闪起了同样的亮红色，像是心脏般跳动了几下之后，又突然消失不见了。

雨宫莲的眼睛里闪过转瞬即逝的惊喜，然后继续说了下去“我同意讶小姐的判断，特动组不可能全部是黑的，但我认为也不可能全部清白，他们之中一定有内奸。关于报告的真实性我还是保留意见，毕竟这五年下来，精神暴走、废人化，都没有再发生过了，要说服我真的出现了新的能力者，还需要更可信的证据。”

见莲没有对屏幕发表意见，聪明的律师也自然地顺着话题进行了下去。

“我可以相信你的判断，但特动组却不会这么认为。如果以‘没有新的能力者’为前提来思考的话，你就变成唯一的嫌疑人了。”

“如果这几份报告是真的的话。”

“可是——”

“如果假设特动组里有复数的间谍潜伏的话，文件造假并非不可能。”

他有些犹豫，伸手举起了杯子，咖啡放得有些凉了，酸涩的口感从整体的醇厚中冒出了头，给口腔带来别样的风味。少年的笑脸又浮现在眼前，让莲暗暗下定了决心。他伸出手不动声色地在面前的本子上写下几个字，然后抬起头来，眼神坚定。

“讶小姐，这是最新的进展，我已经获得了可靠的线索，不出意外的话，很快特动组就会被内鬼的自白搅得一团乱了。”

“你怎么查到的？”

“这个嘛，我当然有我的方法，不然上次那个悔改的线人，难道是突然良心发现了吗？”

“哈，原来之前线人的自首，果然是怪盗的手艺吗？”

“哎呀，讶小姐之前已经猜到了吗？”

“你以为我是谁啊，虽然你是一直装傻，可我作为狮童案的亲身经历者，那种悔改的方式一眼就看出来了。不过话说回来，你还真是厉害啊，我都查不出来的情报，被你轻轻松松就拿下了。”

“哈哈哈，过奖了，不过讶小姐大概是忘了，姑且我开侦探事务所也已经四年了。”

“……是啊，虽然猜到你高中毕业会回来，但听到你说要一边读网络大学一边当侦探的时候还真是吓了一跳。侦探啊…也不知道为什么，你现在的样子，总让我回想起那时的明智君。那个孩子，倘若……算了，现在说这些也没有意义了。那么，还有什么我能帮得上忙的吗？”

“讶小姐已经帮了我狠多了。非常感谢，现阶段就请不要再插手这件事情了，那边出庭辩护的工作也很忙吧？要是耽误了本职工作就不好了。”

“嗯好吧，那你自己注意安全，有事情记得联系我。”

“嗯，放心。讶小姐也是，注意安全。”

离开咖啡厅的时候，新岛讶回头看了看仍然坐在露天座位上默默喝着咖啡的大男孩。两年的时间，说短不短，说长却也不长。个子长高了，肌肉结实了，棱角分明了，镜片变厚了。当年意气风发的少年日渐变得沉稳内敛，但那双眼睛，却和数年前坐在地下审讯室里的那个高中生一模一样，哪怕打了再多的药物，哪怕承受了无数的暴力，依然能够坚定不移、清明澄澈。

“相信你，吗？”回想起雨宫莲在本子上写下的自己，新岛讶微微笑了，“虽然是个没用的大人，但也不能一直都让你一个人单枪匹马地冲上去，我也一定有能做的事情。”默默筹谋着接下来的行动，她步履坚定地离开了。手机静静地躺在包里，不知疲倦地发送着信号。

摩尔加纳没有回来。但诱饵已经撒了出去，现在已无路可退。

雨宫莲打开了睽违已久的暗格，整理了一遍所有的武器装备，模型枪、匕首、配饰，全部穿戴整齐。他掏出手机发了一条讯息，然后删除了其中的所有记录。

出门前，时隔许久重操旧业的怪盗团团长伸出手轻轻抚住了左侧的心口。那只单薄的黑色手套，此刻正安安静静地躺在他胸口的内兜里，传递着心脏的律动。嘴角带着怪盗的自信微笑，Joker跃入黑暗中。

门外夜色正浓，吞噬了他的身影。


	3. 第二章 囚徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 六千字全程虐明智，虐到自己生理性窒息颤抖，天知道我是怎么含着泪写完的。这一章虐完了身，下一章就可以高高兴兴地虐心谈恋爱了。在这种CP里寻找安慰确实是我自己的问题，我错了。
> 
> 但，我相信幸福的结局在远处等着他们，所以现在的折磨都是有意义的。
> 
> 本章包含大量语言和肢体的暴力与虐待，如果接受不了明智被虐请立刻右上角，懂的。
> 
> 即便这样还是觉得ok的话，那就……看完让我们一起抱头痛哭吧。

**第二章 囚徒**

* * *

监禁室没有窗户，密不透风，就囚禁的功能来说堪称完美。不过对于任何场景，只要你足够细心，就总能找到蛛丝马迹。比如偶尔开闭的门口透进来的霉味儿，亦或是周期性从不同方向传来的轻微振动，要得出这里是某个离地铁很近的地下室这个论断，并不是什么难事。

倘若你再聪明些，又有足够的时间进行实验观察，那么地铁经过的频次、线路、方向，就都只是摆在台面上一清二楚的数据，争先恐后地揭示着此处的地理位置。

震动发生的频率已经降低到了特定的数值，房间里唯一的囚徒正抓着拴住自己的铁链，用一处突起的尖刺在屋子一角的墙边刻下某个正字的最后一笔，标示着又一天的结束。

将刻痕妥善藏好，青年拖着身后沉重的铁链，回到了自己用简易的板子拼凑出的床铺前。他身材颀长消瘦，从裤脚裸露的小腿还能看出快速生长的痕迹，但曾经合身的衣服现在却松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，露出尖锐的锁骨。

他的皮肤因长期缺乏阳光，苍白得像吸血鬼，挽起的袖口里，能隐约看到青紫的瘀伤，还有触目惊心的注射针孔。头部一阵剧烈的疼痛袭来，青年栽倒在床上，双手的手指深深插进头发里，清秀美丽的脸扭曲起来，眉头紧紧拧成麻花。

待到发作暂歇时，从床头的方向又传来了一次振动，那应该是东急田园都市线这一天的最后几趟车了。

——不知道那家伙会不会在这趟车上呢？

对自己突然冒出的奇怪念头，青年无奈地苦笑了起来，毕竟他早已不住在那家咖啡厅的楼上了吧。收敛心神，他开始筹谋下一步的动作。虽然已经推算出自己处于涉谷站西南方向的某个地下室里，但却全然构不成能够利用的情报。如今对方的严防死守，让一切都举步维艰。

墙上的正字日渐积累，然而不间断的药物注射会导致短期失忆，那简陋的纪年方式也实在算不得可靠。随着过量药物在身体里逐渐堆积，副作用发起反攻，无论是自我意识还是身体状态，都在一点一点持续崩塌。

对于自己也许看不到一切结束的那一天这件事，他却也没有觉得遗憾，反倒有种终焉降临前的平静释然，想到被当作人偶的日子终于快要迎来终结，他微微地勾起了嘴角。

——我已经留下了这么多的信息，剩下的就交给你也没问题了吧，正义的怪盗君？

门外传来锁链的清脆声响，禁闭的防盗门在吱呀呀的呻吟声中缓缓打开，带来尘世的腐臭。

“我们的公主殿下今天怎么样啊？想不想说点真心话了？”

进来的是一个带着面具的强壮男人，门在他身后被重重摔上，再度将世界隔绝在外。男人高大的影子罩住了床上清瘦的身影。

“哼，谁是公主殿下。你们不是对你们的吐真剂很有自信吗？在我身上浪费了那么多珍贵的药物，也没套出想要的答案。即便这样都要怀疑我，那就继续用药吧。啊，或者一枪崩了我？我倒是无所谓，到时候没法对客人交差的时候，困扰的反正不是我。”

男人一把掐住囚徒的脖子，把他的头猛地撞在了墙壁上，浮夸狰狞的面具几乎贴上了青年的脸。

“真敢说啊，你是不是忘记自己的立场了？哼，既然不肯当公主殿下，那该叫你什么好呢？狮童君？”

愤怒扭曲了青年姣好的面容，褐色的瞳孔泛起赤红的狂气，牙缝里挤出几个清晰的字眼，“明智吾郎，老子是生是死，都只有这一个名字。再提一次那个人，就算是鱼死网破，你也休想无事脱身。”

男人眯了眯眼睛，很是不悦地哼了一声，随手把明智摔在了床上。

“臭小鬼，别用那种眼神看着我。会让我忍不住给你来点刺激的。对了，你的最爱怎么样？啊，想想上次你屁股流着血，眼睛流着泪，浑身颤抖，嘴里还不停地喊着想要的下流样子，真是绝景啊。哈，谁能想到，光鲜亮丽的‘侦探王子’，私底下竟然是这么个浪货，你的那些粉丝知道了大概会昏过去的吧？”

“看来你不止脑子有问题，耳朵也聋了吧？我说的明明是，去死，渣滓。”血腥已经从他的眸子里退潮，只剩下冰冷而毫无保留的鄙夷，锋利如剑。男人一拳揍在明智的脸上，把他打飞撞在了墙角，鲜红的血液从他的嘴角流淌下来，却仍没能动摇那寒冰般的眼神。

“我说过了，别用那种眼神看我！想被操的话就直说，我会负起责任好好疼你的。”

褐红色的眸子丝毫不为所动，反倒是更加不屑地冷哼了一声，“你是不是需要我提醒你一下，因为上次东窗事发我已经知道了你一半的名字？滥用组织宝贵的武器，这可是重罪。如果要碾碎你这种渣滓的shadow，我是绝对不会手下留情的。”

羞耻的记忆让男人把牙咬得咯咯直响，挥起拳头砸向墙角单薄的身躯，明智蜷成一团，木然承受着无情落下的暴力。

施暴者终于暂时解了气，甩甩手掌回到门口，掏出了注射器。

“关于快要被废弃这件事情，咱们彼此彼此，要是你真的这么重要的话，上头还会天天给你上刑？而且他们一直都知道我在对你做些什么，但只要不彻底坏掉，他们都选择默许，不用我说你也知道这是什么意思吧？反正你不过就是个快要坏掉的人偶而已，我只是在物尽其用，不然岂不是浪费了你从你那个婊子妈那里继承来的下贱皮囊？”

明智仍缩在墙角因疼痛而颤抖着，他固执地咬紧了嘴唇，不发出一声示弱的呻吟，更多的血液从嘴角滴落。让男人的施虐心得到了极大的满足，他摆弄着手里的药物，酝酿着更加恶毒的奸计。

“这就对了，还是这种楚楚可怜的样子适合你。人偶就该有个人偶的样子，你要是顺从一点的话，我也许会良心大发，温柔一点，给你省去些零零碎碎的罪，你不会还以为凭你一个小小的棋子，真能反抗得了组织吗？”

明智沉默不语，只有冰冷的眼神毫不相让。他能感到洛基在身体里剧烈地躁动着，但他用摇摇欲坠的理性压抑住了狂暴的冲动。还没到时候，他对自己说，不能把精力浪费在这种小角色上。他深知当下的关键，倘若审讯的时候无法控制自己的思想，一切就都结束了，而且是最坏的那种。

男人调好了药物，举着尖锐的针筒回来了。“啧，还是这个眼神，真是学不乖。你这个小贱人怎么这么擅长惹人生气，啊，难道说，你是故意惹怒我，好激得我使出浑身解数折磨你？哈哈，怪不得每次看起来都被操的那么爽，没想到你不只是骚，还是个抖M变态啊。”

面具男陶醉于用言语和暴力支配他人的快感，抓住青年满是针孔的手臂，毫不容情地扎了下去，令人作呕的声音吐露着不堪入目的残酷。

“明智君，我本来没这个意思，但既然被你撩拨起来了，你是不是应该负起责任来？作为让我生气的奖励，我今天在吐真剂里加了点料，啊，就是上次你喜欢得一直浪叫的那种药，少来一点点，既不会影响审讯效果，又可以让你先爽一爽。啊，会不会一边挨打一边射出来呢，真期待呢，你那个下流的样子。怎么样，高不高兴，小变态？等会儿走完常规流程，你一定会哭着求我好好疼你的。”

青年的挣扎是无意义的，药物欢快地窜进了他的体内，攀附着神经侵入到大脑中枢。意识开始涣散，然而越来越灵敏的触感却开始侵蚀他全身的神经，浑身仿佛被万蚁啃噬般灼烧起来，对方的恶趣味不幸解锁了一个绝妙的审讯组合。明智倒抽着冷气，在心里做了决断。

如果到了不可挽回的时候，就拜托你了，洛基。

真正的审讯者是一个瘦小精明的男人，他带着一个毫无修饰的灰色面具，两只眼睛的空洞里嵌着一双灰色的眼珠，看不到任何情绪的波动。

他进门看到囚徒面色潮红、呼吸急促的样子后，立刻拎起手里的电棍抽打起垂首一旁的肇事者，直打得他蹲在地上不住求饶，这才住了手，拉开椅子坐在了明智的对面。

“明智君，你知道我是非常讨厌暴力的，你作为组织重要的战力，个人来讲真的不太愿意这样对你。但是近来组织连续折兵损将，就连我们安插在特动组的眼线都查不出究竟，你又这么不配合，所以会怀疑你也是没办法的事情。这个渣滓做了多余的事，虽然不是我的本意，但一事归一事，毕竟对于现在的情景而言，疼痛是必须的，所以如果今天让你格外痛苦的话，还希望你能理解。那么，我们就开始吧。”

双重的药物作用下，保持清醒本身，就已经是人间最惨绝人寰的酷刑。如果说媚药是放肆入侵的强奸犯，那么吐真剂就是在一旁按住受害者手脚，并从旁施虐的帮凶。

布满全身的神经末梢被过度激发，毫无筛选地向中枢传递着触觉信息，泛滥的信号排山倒海蜂拥而至，大脑来不及处理分析，只能被动地承受着感官的碾压，飘摇的意识就像无助孩童站在几十米高的海啸面前，在接触的瞬间就会被巨浪撕得粉碎，更别提还有大剂量的吐真剂在一旁抑制着所有理性的思考。

明智只能强行催动洛基的狂化能力吊住意识，然后用仅存的一点点理性抑制着洛基的过度暴走。他不知道自己能撑多久，也没有余裕去顾及，只能全神贯注拼尽全部的气力与凶恶的药物对抗。哪怕只让对方再进半步，能够自称为“明智吾郎”的这个自我，都将荡然无存了吧。

“明智君，之前突然间悔改的那几个人，是怎么回事？”

“悔改……怪盗干的……跟，跟我有什么关系……”

“还是这么不配合呢，明明只要放弃抵抗，顺从药效把实话说出来就行了，既不用再受这些零零碎碎的罪，还能一举洗清自己的嫌疑。”

“哼……我想说什么就说什么，想做什么就做什么，要我变成任你们摆布的木偶，我宁可死。”

“啧啧啧，但从我们的角度来看，你这完全就是做贼心虚。”

放下手里的文件，灰面男人若有所思地看了看勉力挣扎的明智，他半垂着眼睛，咬紧了嘴唇，周身都在微微抖动，地上裸露的脚趾用力地向内扣着，皮肤上渗出轻薄的汗液。

“呐，明智君，你有没有听说过古代一种叫做笑刑的酷刑？据说是在犯人的脚底涂上蜂蜜，再牵一只羊来舔，拷问的时候最多半个小时，没有不招的。犯人通常因为奇痒难忍，无法自控地长时间大笑，最后因窒息而亡。不过以你现在的状态，任何轻微的触碰都和剧痛无异吧？好好地用你所剩不多的理智想象一下，我随便抬抬手就能给你的，是什么样的折磨？我再给你一次机会，好好想想该说什么，再答错的话，我可就不会再手下留情了。”

囚徒的呼吸明显更加紊乱了，想象力成功地干扰了他的心，然而。

“我…说了……我不知道……我只做了你们要求的事情而已，我已经…在这里多久没有出去过了……你们比我，更清楚吧……”

审讯者清淡地叹了口气，“虽然我真的不想对你用这么残忍的招数，但是你嘴太硬了，实在是怪不得我。”

他用冷冰冰的眼神瞟了眼畏畏缩缩在一旁的壮汉，示意道，“你，去舔他的脚，只许舔脚趾，先不要碰脚心。拜你这个变态所赐，我今天能做的事情少之又少，要是万一坏掉了，你这个废物就等着去陪葬吧。”

刽子手受宠若惊，手脚并用爬上前，铁爪箍住了明智纤瘦的脚踝，毫不意外地榨出了一串痛彻心扉的哀嚎。被叫声取悦，男人伸出舌头，把囚徒的大脚趾含进了嘴里。

“噶啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——放……咕啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

撕心裂肺的嚎叫从那伤痕累累的身体里迸发出来，可怜的囚徒剧烈抖动着，挣扎间从座椅上摔下了地。他竭尽全力向远处爬去，却无论如何都挣脱不开身后的恶魔，皮肤与粗糙的地面产生摩擦，惨叫声更是一波高过一波，审讯者木然看着地上蠕动的躯体，伸出手指堵住了自己的耳朵。

“行了行了，我现在在工作，可不是来给你这个变态提供享受的。放开他，滚到边上去。”

行刑者恋恋不舍地放开了囚徒的脚，退回墙边去了。明智一边哆嗦一边大口喘着气，生理性的泪水顺着脸颊滴落，浸润了粗糙的地面。突然增幅的触觉信号像是在大脑里炸开了烟花，比锥心刺骨还要猛烈数倍的痛苦在头骨里回响，让明智恨不得把自己的脑袋劈成两半，好给过度泛滥的痛觉寻一个出口。

他几乎就想要把控制权交给洛基，终结这可悲的一切了。

“好，关于刚才的问题，有想起什么别的来吗？”审讯者没有留给他任何喘息的时间。

“跟…跟老子没关系！你们这些……人渣！爱…信…不信……”

“好吧，那我们暂且先继续好了。对于那三个弃卒，我们的要求是通过废人化让他们彻底从这个世上消失，结果现在三个人只是昏迷而已，据我所知，以前你给狮童做事的时候，可是要干净利落得多。对此，你有什么解释吗？”

“哈哈哈哈…我姑且，就告诉你点不重要的事情吧……让…他们活着……当然是为了保障我自己的安全。”

“哦？终于肯说了吗，接着说。”

“哼，那三个人，现在姑且……还是废人。可是一旦我死了，洗脑解除的话，他们就会正常醒来，同时带着我早就已经刻在他们意识里的情报：‘组织已经把他们视为废弃对象，唯一的活路就是向警察坦白从宽。’哈哈哈哈，怎么？想立刻派特动队的眼线下手？如果你们的间谍人数够一手遮天的话，也就不用在这儿跟我浪费时间了吧。”

突然爆出的情报确实让审讯官停顿了一下，但灰色的眼瞳仍是没有燃起什么波澜。他稍事思考，拿起放在桌上的电棍，缓步走到明智面前，蹲下身子抓住囚徒的头发，把他拎了起来。

“咕啊啊啊啊呃！！！”嘶哑的悲鸣倾泻而出，诉说着无尽的苦痛与折磨，然而审讯者却丝毫没有放手的慈悲，他强迫明智抬起头，对上自己毫无感情的眼睛。

“真不愧是昔日的侦探王子，在这种情况下，还能一边假装给出新的情报，一边不着痕迹地试探组织在特动组的人手数量。明智君，你知不知道有个词叫做‘过慧易折’？说的就是你啊，要是好好配合当个人偶倒也罢了，但是现在我改主意了，你的精神必须被彻底摧毁，哪怕因此让组织失去獠牙，也比某天彻底断送在你的手里要强。”

他打开电棍的开关，向瘫倒在地的囚徒挥去。

“呜……呃…………”如癫痫发作，明智软绵绵的身体猛然绷直，保持着前屈的姿势微微抖动着，嗓子里偶尔发出窒息的摩擦声，褐红色的大眼睛空洞地睁着，漂亮的脸扭曲成了奇异而狰狞的一团。

在漫长如永恒的的几秒之后，空气终于重新开始流进他的肺，强直期结束后他脆弱的身体像一堆破布摊在地上，剧烈的痉挛还在持续，他却连哀嚎的力气都没有了。

待痉挛也结束的时候，明智惊讶地发现自己的意识竟然还吊在残破的身体里，反倒是比刚开始还清晰了些许。周身的每一个毛孔都像扎了根细细的钢针，奇怪的是，这明晰的痛感却开始渐渐远离，肉体的触觉逐渐从意识中抽离，他不知道这是不是最后的回光返照，只想抓住最后的一丝澄明思考该如何把最新的情报传递出去。

看到明智眼里逐渐恢复的神采，审讯者满意地站起了身。“看来你还心存幻想啊，那就让我彻底断绝你的希望吧。明智君，你知道我今天为什么没有接着问关于那个怪盗小子的事吗？明明我每次都会问的，问你为什么明明知道他的名字，却不肯杀他。是呢，你的回答一定还会跟平时一样吧？什么公平的对决，要亲手结果他的那一套蠢话。既然我没有问，聪明如你，一定可以猜出来了。呵呵，没错，因为，没有必要了啊。”

在逐渐涣散的意识中，明智恍惚看到远处的门吱呀呀地开了，一个他最想见到，却也最不想见到的人，被推搡着摔倒在了自己的面前。最先看到的，是掉在一旁的黑框眼镜，一条丑陋的裂痕贯穿镜片，然后是蓬松柔软的黑色卷发，最后固定在破碎视野里的，是长长睫毛下毫无生气的紧闭的双眸。

——啊。

——结束了。

——一切都结束了。

——以最糟糕的方式。

心中的某根弦“啪”的一声断掉了，再没有什么理智可以压抑洛基的暴走，尽情笑吧，放声哭吧，没关系，诡计之神会燃尽这具躯体剩余的一切，将你们所有人都拖下地狱。

夹杂在自己毛骨悚然的狂笑声中的，除了敌人惊恐的尖叫，还有已无法抵达内心的言语。

一片嘈杂混乱中，他恍惚看到自己暴走的人格面具被一片炫目的白色光芒包裹，散去了赤红的不详狂气。

再下一秒，明智吾郎跌入了一个温暖的怀抱，带着令人心安的熟悉的味道。飘零四散的意识缓缓聚拢，在沉入睡眠的深渊前，最后的一句话语悄然拂过了他的心。

“终于，找到你了，我的怪盗君。”


	4. 第三章 睡美人

**第三章 睡美人**

* * *

雨宫莲预想过许多种重逢的场景，淡然的、激烈的、潇洒的、痛苦的，但现实却又一次展现了它超乎想象的残酷。

幸亏在故意被抓的时候屏住了呼吸，降低了吸入乙醚的量，他才得以及时苏醒，及时开启导航，及时将敌人拖进自己的殿堂，及时控制住暴走的洛基，从而及时把明智吾郎从死亡的悬崖边强行拉了回来。

只差几秒，哪怕只再晚醒来几秒，一切的一切都将变得无可挽回。距离行动开始已经过去了整整24小时，明智吾郎始终沉沉睡着，而雨宫莲则一刻不曾合眼。除了亟需处理的事情堆积如山的原因之外，更因为他害怕一闭上眼，就会看到明智一动不动冰冷的身体。

武见医生来来回回跑了好几趟，才总算稳住了病人的生命体征。

“虽然并没有伤筋动骨的大型伤口，但长期过量用药给肝脏带来了极大的损伤，我给他上了保肝的药物，从现在起好好疗养，毕竟还年轻，脏器的损害是可以彻底恢复的。但是，我检查了注射的药物种类，全部是作用于神经的强效药，而且计量之大……这以后会给他带来多大的后遗症，说实话我不清楚。”

“还有……他的裤子里有大量不自然的血迹，所以检查了一下……有严重的撕裂伤，我做了基础的清洁和上药，虽然是已经在愈合了，但……可恶！那些没血没泪的混蛋，竟然……抱歉，我的意思是，他严重营养不良，又长期遭受虐待，心理上肯定承受了无法想象的折磨，再加上过量的神经性药物，我不清楚他还能不能醒来。等你们能出去了，一定要去找专门的神经科医生。”

神情满是严肃担忧，莲却只能沉默地点点头，送走了她。

实际上他又何尝需要语言的说明？只要看看躺在病床上的这具残破的躯体，再没有想象力的人也能瞬间理解他遭受了怎样的虐待。

莲端来一盆热水，沾湿毛巾，轻轻为他擦洗脸颊。亚麻色的柔软发丝，一缕一缕就着汗水黏在额头上。擦掉汗渍、抹掉血污，却去不掉嘴角的乌青与嘴唇上干裂的血痂。

小心掀开被子，莲轻柔托起明智的上半身，让他靠在自己的身上，那身体轻飘飘的像根羽毛，丝毫感受不到人的躯体对应的重量。衣服早已经在处理伤口时被剪掉，病人的累累伤痕在裸露的身体上一目了然，胳膊上除了触目惊心的针孔，还有大量的青紫瘀伤，大概是遭受殴打时用双臂挡护的结果。纤细的脖子上几道褐色的指印，微微肿起。

往下看，躯干更是惨不忍睹，一个个小小的黑紫印记遍布柔软的腹部，不知是什么痕迹。背部则满是一个个圆形红肿的烫伤，沿着脊椎密密麻麻地分布着，有深有浅，绝不是单单一次酷刑的成果。

伤员的身体瘦骨嶙峋，莲小心翼翼地绕过伤口为他擦拭身体，那一根根尖利的骨头把他的心硌得生疼。

“这样毫无防备、逆来顺受的，可一点都不像你。”莲低声嘟囔着。明智软绵绵的身体没有半点生气，他不得不一次次地确认怀中人胸口微弱的跳动，来说服自己相信明智还活着的事实。

“莲，岩井老板这边结束了。”一人一猫一同走进了病房，莲放下毛巾，扶明智躺好，轻手轻脚地为他盖好被子，怕他打着点滴的手太过于寒冷，又重新调整了输液管的位置，好把两只胳膊都好好地收进被子里。最后他仔细地掖好被角，这才回过头。

原本就脸色铁青的武器商瞟到病人惨烈的身体，眼色更是寒冷如冰。

“大致情况我都跟黑猫说了，他们的组织庞大缜密，你抓到的这几个里面，只有审讯者算是核心成员，但是他也不知道再上一级大人物的名字，所以这件事情还远没有完。我在黑道也混了些年头，但像他们这样手段残忍，毫无底线的，说实话不多见，总之…你们都要小心。”

“明白了，谢谢岩井先生。多亏你在，如果是我自己去的话……我不知道自己会干出什么事情来。”

“事到如今还道什么谢，即便是作为无关者的我，听到他们所说的一切，都要强迫自己镇定，何况是你……倘若熏遭受了这样的对待，就算是全天下的人都阻止，我也会亲手把他们千刀万剐。这样的人、这样的组织，绝不能存在在这世上，有情况随时来找我，我会尽全力协助。必要时，甚至‘羽柴组’也可以成为你的力量。”

“一定会把他们都找出来的，这是我……不，这是我们的责任。”

“你好好守着他吧，不必送了。你也……你也要照顾好自己，后面还有很长的路要走。”

武器店老板拍了拍莲的肩膀，转身离开了。雨宫莲回到病床边，看着明智苍白如雪的脸，病房冰冷的光打在他的皮肤上，泛起一片惨白，看着就像一尊美轮美奂的大理石雕像，精致优雅，只是永远不会醒来。

能够开启异世界导航的手机就放在一边，他却不知道自己应该不应该把他拉回这个地狱般的世界了。

“陷入迷茫了吗？”意料之外的声音从身后传来，莲回过头，迎上一双温柔的眼睛。

“丸喜老师……”

“我看了武见医生的诊断，单从数据上说，虽然很严重，但还没有到致死致残的量，所以他昏迷不醒，不单是生理原因。”

“心……是吗……”

“嗯，没错。你的话，肯定比任何人都更加明白的吧，人们想要躲在内心的那种感情，所以你迷茫了，你不知道该不该放手，你不知道怎么做才是对的。”

丸喜的声音不带任何苛责，只有一如既往的悲悯。莲心乱如麻，不知该如何作答。曾经的老师看着明智安静的脸，接着说了下去。

“没有人能替他们决定，什么是‘应该的’未来，这是托你们的福，我才终于明白了的事情。而同一件事，永远没有标准答案，人类都只能背负过往、把握现在、一步一个脚印地去寻找。所以不论你做了什么样的选择，一定都是对你来说‘正确’的选择。只是，关于明智君，我想告诉你一些事情，一些也许会对现在的局面有所帮助的事情。”

“获得改写现实的力量的时候，我也获得了进入他人心理世界的能力。也许和你们说的恶人们的殿堂稍稍有一些区别，是普通人的、充斥着各种各样希望和痛苦的世界。通过这些世界，我才得以知道每个人的愿望，才能创造相应的现实，为所有人，为怪盗团的大家，还有为你。”

“……唯独明智是不一样的。”

“没错，唯独明智君是不一样的。既然你知道，看来我也不必再多说了。他的希望，与他自己无关，我没有任何可以为 **他** 做的事情，所以我从一开始就知道，无论怎么说怎么做，都无法说服他接受我的世界。”

丸喜把手搭在莲的肩上，用了用力。“莲，你的愿望，和他的愿望，就像是镜子的内外，看似无法相容，实际上却是同一件事的两面。所以，如果是你们，如果是曾经不惜生命也要尊重彼此信念的你们的话，一定可以迎来那个能够让两个愿望共存的未来，我一直都这样相信着。”

“跨越苦难，才能迎来更好的自己，这是你们教给我的。所以，为了那份可能的未来，努力吧。”丸喜拿出两小盒药放在一旁的处置台上，“神经营养剂，之后记得为他打上，能促进神经损伤的修复，最大限度减小后遗症的影响。抱歉，目前只能弄到这些，毕竟如今没了医生的身份，有些麻烦，但我会尽量再去搞一些来的。”

“丸喜老师……帮我告诉Mona，我要离开一会儿。还有……谢谢。”

丸喜点点头，轻轻拍了拍莲的背，悄声离开了。

莲抬起手使劲拍了拍自己的脸，虽然对于这种方式有些不情愿，但也是时候把睡美人叫醒了。他打开导航，说出了早已烂熟于心的词语。

“明智吾郎。世界。刑场。”

熟悉的祥和世界，煦暖温柔的风拂过面颊，Joker却如坐针毡。

“明智……即便从你身边进来，也还是要把我扔到这里来吗？”不甘心地嘀咕了一句，怪盗团团长迅速行动起来。

没错，目的地才不是这种天真的一厢情愿，而是对岸那残忍的真实。

Joker一阵疾跑，荡过明暗交织的边界，进入了另一片天地。天空昏暗压抑，暗红的云团散发着不详的气息，猛烈翻滚着。一条一条像裸露的树根一样的东西盘踞在整个空间里，它们的根源都指向同一个方位。

倘若是第一次造访，很容易把这里的景色与从前涉谷地下的印象空间联系起来，但Joker心知肚明，这两个地方，有着根本性的差异。印象空间的根络是向外侵袭的触角，而这里蔓延的，却是吸引着黑暗后撤的钩锚。证据就是——它们的侵蚀比上一次造访时后退了不少。

随着探索的深入，Shadow逐渐增多，虽然一如既往地并不会伤害他，却总是会竭尽全力阻止他得前进，Joker决定小心谨慎，尽量避开无谓的争斗。所幸对这里的地形驾轻就熟，他的侵入过程十分顺利。

沿途的一个个安全屋，都是熟悉的场景，吉祥寺的咖啡厅、飞镖撞球馆、Jazz Club，还有卢布朗，Joker匆匆掠过，不为虚幻的泡影所迷惑。

不出所料，在道路尽头等着他的，是诡计之神。

洛基悠闲地飘在前方，浑身的几何图案黑白条纹随着它的摇摆仿佛也活动了起来，定睛去看的话，非但无从判断它的暧昧态度，还会让人陷入视觉眩晕。

“你还真是做了多余的事情啊。”人格面具主动搭话了，“要不是你突然被扔进来，我们也许就撑过去了。”

“撑过去，然后让他受更多的虐待吗？”

“但那是我们的事。”

“你们有这样想的自由，但是我也有把这件事当作我的事的自由。”

“啧啧啧，”洛基左右晃了晃上半身，不知是赞同还是反对。“那你直接让我们悔改不就好了吗？还搞得这么麻烦。”

“我不会对他做这样的事情的，永远不会。”

“嚯嚯——你真是个奇怪的人类，算了无妨，毕竟只要你敢来，我就敢当场杀了你。嗯，让你死在我们的心里，嘿嘿嘿，其实挺有意思的不是吗？”

诡计之神发出了一串阴气十足的笑声，Joker按捺住了想把奥丁或者索尔叫出来的冲动，“好了洛基，我不是来陪你聊天的，让我见他。”

“好吧好吧，真是无趣的人类。说实话，你应该庆幸我还愿意跟你说话，这说明你还有机会。”洛基向旁边侧身，让开了道路，“不过对你来说肯定不是什么赏心悦目的画面，我劝你还是做好心理准备哦。”

恶趣味的人格面具化为一片雾气消散了，Joker松了口气。并不是讨厌与他交流，只是单纯的不想作弊而已。也许刚才直接把亚森叫出来陪他说话才比较好？

不过Joker很快就不必再思考洛基带来的小插曲了，他到达了最终的目的地。

这里是殿堂的核心，所有根络交汇集结的坐标。黑气浓重黏稠，连呼吸都变得困难了起来。

暗黑的经络编织成沉重粗壮的铁链，将一具残破的躯体层层束缚，吊在半空。从各个方向绷紧的链条紧紧勒进身体，呈现出扭曲的结构，四周爬满了黑乎乎的东西，一口一口蚕食着这具所剩无几的身体。

吊在头顶的手臂，有一半只剩下森森白骨，勉强挂着的几丝肉片也只能让画面变得更加血腥残酷。躯干上裸露的内脏失去了皮肤的支撑，零零散散地挂着，那些不知是老鼠还是蝙蝠的邪恶生物啃食得津津有味。

地上侵染着漆黑的液体，但更多的，则是那些丑陋的腐食生物的尸体。又有几只坠落下来，他们颤抖几下，便永久停止了行动。然而，这并不能阻止那些生物的前赴后继。他们沿着锁链，从四面八方一浪又一浪地突击着。

Joker没有移开眼神，他望向低垂着的头颅。一侧的眼睛与脸颊已被啃食殆尽，裸露的骷髅没有表情。若不是那栗色的头发，恐怕再没有什么可以提示这具躯体主人的身份。

深吸一口气，在那具残骸被吞噬殆尽前，Joker用毫无动摇的声音开口了。

“怎么了明智？你好不容易赢了我半招，现在难道要将胜利拱手相让吗？”

仅存的眼微微颤抖了几下，缓缓睁开了。他勉强抬起头，幽红的眼瞳里一片坦坦荡荡。

“你这家伙……”嘶哑的声音在整个空间里回荡，却不是发自那已失去声带的躯体。“即便看到了这些，也不肯替我善后吗？”

“我们之间的对决，如果你打算认输的话。需要我现在就把手套还给你吗？”

“哈哈哈哈……”锁链晃动起来，红瞳里燃起火焰。“你还真是毫不容情啊，不愧是拯救了世界的诡诈师，不，应该说，不愧是你。”

大片的毒物从他的身上坠落，掉在地上堆成蠕动的小山，锁链上争先恐后的队伍也被暂停了移动。他的身体开始恢复原本应有的样子，筋肉攀附着骨架生长恢复、脏器在血肉的包裹中各归其位，皮肤在体表延展。

唯有锁链岿然不动。

殿堂的主人在层层锁链的禁锢下，抬起了美丽的头颅，一双红宝石一样的眼炯炯有神。“也罢，我就姑且再奉陪一阵吧。不过，居然敢再一次吵醒我，你最好能负得起这个责任。”

“……再？”Joker露出了难得的迷惑神情。

红瞳闪了两下，嘴角挂起玩味的笑容。“原来也有你不知道的事情啊，呵呵呵，你就自己慢慢猜吧。”

“好了，赶紧从我心里滚出去，难不成还等着老子亲自恭送你出去吗？”

感受到明显的烦躁与敌意，Joker点点头，转身离去，狠心不去理会余光中那些重新开始蠢蠢欲动的邪恶浪潮。

——啊啊，外面见。


	5. 第四章 潘多拉之盒

**第四章** **潘多拉之盒**

* * *

在一阵锥心的剧烈头痛中，明智吾郎恢复了意识。努力撑起灌铅般沉重的眼皮，映入眼帘的是陌生的白色天花板，以及高耸的输液架。

四周一片静寂无声，仿佛整个世界都停滞了，唯有滴斗中药液的水平面循环往复，将逐次落下的液体导向大约是自己的身体中。液滴规律地打破水面的平静，单纯而枯燥，遵循着世界的规则孜孜不倦。

在轻微的滴答声中，明智听到了另一个平稳的呼吸声。他努力偏过头，看到了伏在床边的一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

雨宫莲枕着自己的胳膊睡得正香，眼镜硌在中间，被挤压成了一个不自然的形状。他的嘴微微张着，口水顺着嘴角淌下来，感觉有点……蠢。

看着那张无防备的睡颜，明智蓦然觉得有点火大。凭什么时隔两年的再会，看到的却总是这张睡美人一样的蠢脸。他很想伸出手，使劲蹂躏一下这张令人气不打一处来的漂亮脸蛋。

可惜未能如愿。

只是个简单的动作，全身的肌肉却像是集体罢工一样，用疼痛抗议着大脑的支配。明智被突如其来的反噬打了个措手不及，嘴里漏出了一丝呻吟，吵醒了一旁打瞌睡的人。

“明智…！明智，你醒了？”一张关切的脸占据了明智的视野：头发蓬乱，一侧压得扁平，而另一侧则放飞自我地支棱着，他眼睛发红，眼底乌青，脸上还有一道被眼镜腿硌出来的红色压痕，从额角一直延伸到脑门中间，眼镜摇摇欲坠地半挂在耳朵上。雨宫莲满脸关切，却殊不知自己现在的样子实在是有些——

“蠢。”

“诶？”

明智吾郎万万没想到，自己与雨宫莲重逢后说的第一句话，竟然是这样一个单字。现实的触感过于滑稽，他忍不住大笑了起来。

莲在笑声中迷茫地直起身子，从墙上挂画的玻璃面上看到了自己的狼狈模样，他一边匆忙伸手整理仪容，一边也不自觉地笑出了声。

有什么东西在笑声中渐渐融化，两年时空所撕裂的巨大沟壑，静悄悄地消失了，他们好像又回到了那个谈笑风生、并肩奋战的‘已经不存在了’的曾经。

输液袋吐出了最后几滴药水，结束了自己的使命。药液的水面从顶层的导管徐徐而降，在滴斗中激起几个不规则的气泡。

“最后一瓶了，先帮你把针拔了吧。”莲掀开被子的一条边，把扎着针的胳膊轻轻带了出来。

“诶？居然是留置针啊，不至于那么严重吧？”明智稍稍撑起身子，然后被轻易压了回去。

“要是你知道自己的血管有多难找的话，就不会这么说了，某个严重营养不良同学。”

明智撇了撇嘴，决定扔下这个话题，他瞟了瞟处置台上的药盒，“依达拉奉？脑神经保护剂？记得好像是清除自由基，抑制神经细胞氧化损伤的药来着。”

“喂喂喂，你这脑袋里面到底都装了些什么乱七八糟的冷知识啊，这我真是甘拜下风……”

“呵，你就当做是以前装乖孩子的后遗症吧。嘛，不过眼下竟然能让你服输，倒是也不白费了。”

“哼，给我几天时间再跟你比试，不就是药名吗。”莲带着点不甘扔掉了输液袋，小心地把置留针甩在外面的部分贴在明智的手腕上，避免扯到针口。

一切收拾停当，莲才第一次有机会认真地俯身低头，望进他日思夜想了两年的人的那对漂亮的眼睛里。

病人却猛地抬起双手，狠狠捏住了他的两边脸颊，然后露出得逞的笑。

“所以？给你十秒钟解释清楚。”

“梭来…哈……长………”莲的脸被蹂躏得像橡皮泥一样变换着各种形状，受害者没有丝毫要阻止的意思，而肇事者也显然没有停手的打算。

“那就长话短说。”

“我似……”明智肆虐的双手被轻柔地捉住了，话语变得清晰起来。“我是故意被抓的，好救你出来。”

“哈？就凭你？阴沉男暂且不说，光那个变态你就打不过吧！”

“现实世界的话，当然是打不过。但是我何苦非得在现实世界揍他？”

“果然，所以你把他们带到了谁的——”

“我的。”

“诶？”这答案出乎了明智的意料，他瞪大了眼睛。莲得意地笑着，认真说出了想说了好久的话：

“明智，欢迎来到我的殿堂。”

明智眨眨眼睛，恍然大悟。“哈！原来如此，真有你的啊，这种作弊一样的东西。”他思考着，松开了手，“嘛，不过……确实很有你的风格。看来要打胜这场仗，你手里有了很不错的筹码。好，那事不宜迟，来讨论下一步的行动吧。”

“身体没问题吗？”看着开始挣扎起身的明智，莲不知该搭手帮忙，还是该摁着他休息。

“别擅自把别人当成老弱病残，我可是会很困扰的。嘶——再说被你一口气打了这么多药和营养剂，死人……也活过来了。”皮肤与布料之间产生摩擦，带来一片一片的神经性刺痛，激得明智不住抽着冷气，但他无暇顾及这些几乎早已成为日常的痛感，用手肘支撑，勉力探起了身子。莲站在一旁，伸出的手停在半空，没着没落，最后还是不情不愿地扶着明智坐了起来。

“……你怎么知道打了多少。”

“自己看看垃圾桶里有多少空袋子……咕！”

姿势的变化加重了心脏的负担，脑部暂时的供氧不足带来剧烈头痛，明智蜷着身子，双手死死按住自己的头。被子从胸前滑落，裸露出缠满绷带的身体。

莲拿过之前备好的棉质T恤，等他的头痛暂歇，轻柔地帮明智套上。

“你的衣服在处理伤口的时候剪掉了。先穿我的吧，因为之前一直在输液，没来急帮你换。虽然我也可以用认知给你做几件，不过我不大推荐。”

“为什么？”明智一边小心地把胳膊塞进袖子，一边随口问。

“除非你不介意在出去的瞬间——嗯，变成裸奔。”

“这样啊，那还是敬谢不敏了。好了，裤子给我，我自己来。都说过了，不要擅自把我当成伤员，这点小伤我早就——嘶！”即便明智的动作足够缓慢小心，但裤管上提带来的摩擦还是令他疼得一时说不出话来。

莲蹲下身替他穿上脱鞋，伸手扶他从床上站起来。头痛的浪潮又席卷而来，明智的身体摇摇欲坠，他眉头紧锁，半闭着眼睛，额角渗出细微的汗珠。握住的手里传来止不住的轻微颤抖，莲没能忍住想说的话。

“明智，你的身体还需要更多的休养，不用急着——”

“现在是在意这种事情的时候吗？”莲过渡的担心引得明智一阵急躁，虽然没有力气甩开莲的手，他还是尽其所能抬眉对他怒目而视。

莲只觉得一阵头晕目眩，反复纠缠他的噩梦一幕又活生生复现在眼前，“又是‘这种事情’吗……”

“就是‘这种事情’啊！”即便虚弱到站立都十分困难，明智仍是毫不相让，褐色眼瞳中咄咄逼人的神色锐利得一同往昔。

但是。

看着莲没有丝毫退让之意的眼神，明智隐隐开始预感到局势失控的不安。

“明智……对我来说，那并不是可以被一句‘这种事情’轻描淡写一带而过的，和你一样，我也有绝不能相让的东西。”莲很难得地挺直胸膛，望回来的目光堂堂正正。“我绝不会让同样的事情再次发生，我会把这个不该存在的组织连根拔起，同时我也会保护你，不再以牺牲你为代价换取胜利。”

明智下意识地张开嘴想反驳，却找不到合适的话语，于是又沉默地合上了嘴唇。他有些困扰，不明白这个本应对自己充满戒心的人，为什么会想要打破从前彼此都如鱼得水的微妙平衡。一阵头疼袭来，明智觉得一直以来引以为傲的头脑，好像也不太好用了。

所幸对方没有趁胜追击，他脱下自己身上的开衫，披在明智瘦削的肩头，改换了话题。

“至少，现在并不是那种十万火急的场合。眼下我们暂时出不去，也没有必要出去。为了即将到来的战斗，在有限的时间内好好休养早日康复才是第一要务。你总不希望到时候成为拖后腿的那个吧？”

松了口气，明智也不再纠缠，“那要取决于你汇报的现状了。”

“好吧，既然你不愿意在床上躺着，那不如去隔壁坐坐，稍微吃点东西？”

“隔壁？”

“嗯，毕竟是殿堂嘛，总不可能只有一间屋子。要不要参观一下？”

“真亏你能把卢布朗也原封不动地搬过来。”坐在柔软的沙发卡座，明智带着种难以言喻的表情四处张望，殿堂带给他的冲击彻底掩盖了方才小小的不快。莲正系着围裙在厨房里忙碌，热腾腾的蒸汽从灶台升起，食材的香气弥散开来，和店里常年侵染的咖啡的味道混合在一起，让人不自觉地心安。

明智在这怀念的气氛中不由得放松了紧绷的神经，感觉自己封闭已久的味觉和嗅觉重新蠢蠢欲动，连皮肤的刺痛都缓解了不少。

“可惜认知的食材没法填饱肚子，不然真的可以在这里待到天荒地老。”

“哼，世界都关不住你那颗自由的心，所以最后要自己给自己造个牢笼吗？”

“哈哈，那是因为你没去过天鹅绒房间，那里最开始就是个监狱。不过嘛，后来我才明白， 是牢笼还是自由，说到底都只是心境啦，心境。”

“心境……嗯，原来如此，真正的‘随心所欲’吗？不管在哪里，只要心是自由的，就不会被任何东西束缚。有趣，该说真不愧是你。”

“明智，没有人类可以不受任何束缚，人生如戏，唯有戴着镣铐用生命舞蹈，我也不能免俗。只不过，我比较幸运，被赐予了反制的方式和能力，所以可以比别人跳得更高更远而已。”

“卢梭啊……看来你这两年还是有些长进的。”

“那是当然，毕竟我可不想被你甩开啊，前 · 辈？”

说笑间，莲把满满一托盘的食物端上了桌，中间是一碗晶莹剔透的鸡肉粥，翠绿的小葱碎和鲜红的枸杞点缀其上，娇艳欲滴。周围三碟小菜，分别是茶碗蒸蛋、蜜汁蒸南瓜和豆腐萝卜泥，热气蒸腾，香味弥漫，让人不禁食指大动。

“我倒是觉得自己厨艺长进得比较快。都是些清淡养胃的东西，对于你这个空了很久的胃来说，应该足够温和。”

“哦？你居然还会做咖喱以外的其他食物，震惊了。”

“想吃的话，食材都备好了。但是很遗憾你现在无福消受，所以还是先谨遵医嘱吃点清淡温软的吧。”

莲在对面坐下，笑得很温和。在食物香味的冲击下，明智时隔许久地感觉到了饥饿。他无视内心的焦躁不安，放纵自己沉浸在了安逸的气氛中。双手合十，说一句“我开动了”，然后优雅地捏起汤匙，小口小口吃了起来。

“不过话说回来，你这个殿堂还真是……该怎么说，过于真实又过于个人化，反而觉得有点恶心。”

“作为殿堂主人，听到这样的批评真是有点受伤，嘛，虽说倒不是不明白你的意思。缩微…人生……一样的感觉？”

“没错，就像是把雨宫莲这个存在压缩成数据饼干一样，虽然每个存在都是你的一部分，但是凑到一起反倒失却了本质。”

“难道说我的本质是水做的？”

“不不，是一锅暗黑大乱炖吧。”

“诶？不要把宝贵的藏身处说的好像是火锅烧干的残渣一样嘛。不过说起数据来倒还真是有点遗憾，能同时放下的东西实在有限，感觉像是被限制了内存一样，所以为了保存好不容易带进来的现实世界的物资，暂时这里的装饰都没办法换了。”

“房间可以不换，但能不能把你的恶趣味人格面具模型展览给我去了。”

“怎么？看到洛基害羞了？”

“害羞个…咳咳！！”刚把最后一口蒸蛋放进嘴里的明智被实打实地呛了一口，剧烈咳嗽了起来。莲赶忙递上水和纸巾，坐到他身边轻轻拍打他的背。然而明智缓过来之后做的第一件事，就是在莲的额头上甩下一记爆栗。“一抬头看到一只亚当·卡蒙扒在天花板上盯着你，不觉得恶心吗？那种世界，你两年前还没有看够？”

莲捂着脑门，笑得很灿烂。“虽然我承认让洛基和亚森面面相觑是我个人的趣味，但事实上，这些是有必要的——他们是证据，是那段已经被现实所抹消，但却真实发生过的历史的证明。他们会每时每刻扎在我的心头，提醒我，不可以再让悲剧重演。”

满脸温暖的笑意，莲的眼神明亮而认真，弦外之音呼之欲出，然而明智却在这如禁忌般的快乐中猛然警醒。那幸福过于耀眼，是与自己的黑暗过去决不可相容的，另一个世界的存在。

——绝对不可以。

明智一边悔恨着在安逸的气氛中不自觉放纵的自己，一边狠心掐灭了在心底蔓延的复杂情感。不管莲想说的是什么，都是不可触碰的，不可理解的，不能理解的，必须拒绝理解的东西。

于是就在莲决定把心里话托盘而出的时候，明智错开了眼神。

他微微颔首，把空盘向前一推，再回过头时，脸上已经换回了拒人千里之外的冷峻漠然。

“多谢款待。那么，莲，扮家家酒游戏就到此为止吧。再试图拖延时间的话，即便得不到什么新的情报，我也会立刻离开。”

欢快僵在了莲的脸上，他愣了一下，然后沉默地收拾起餐具来。

——这样就可以了吧。

明智偷偷瞥向厨房里带着些许落寞的背影，无视了内心传来的一阵阵刺痛。

等到莲端上两杯水，坐回到明智的对面的时候，他已经收敛起温暖的居家气质，眼神犀利认真，是那个明智熟悉的自信张狂的怪盗团团长了。

“放心，我会证明自己有合作的价值。”莲伸手推了推眼镜，把资料在桌面上铺开了。

“听说狮童的离奇死亡之后，我就开始追查这个案子了。他们初期的行事非常隐秘，很难抓到尾巴。于是我搬回东京，开了侦探事务所，寄希望于借此接触到的各种特殊事件，其中能够找到相关线索，关于狮童残党的，还有关于你的。这部分你应该早就知道了。”

“不过第一个线索却来自怪频，我看到一条感谢怪盗让不良的哥哥悔改的留言。虽然异世界导航复活，但我自丸喜事件之来几乎没有再对任何人进行过悔改，所以我立刻就猜到这是你给我留下的讯息。你做的很巧妙，这位悔改对象与组织没有任何瓜葛，只是个普通的、很容易被登上怪频的霸凌者，所以除了被嫁祸的我之外，没有人会怀疑这件事和组织或者和你有任何关系。于是我一边在明面上半推半就地认了这是我的所作所为，一边暗地里把当事人坦白的所有相关事件统统调查了一遍。排查之后，我发现了一个疑点，他声称自己有一天不知道为什么突然心情不好，像是邪神附体一样，不由分说把路上碰到的一个普通人揍了个半死，扔在了垃圾堆里。后来清醒过来再去看的时候，人已经不见了。于是我猜，你是先通过让这个无关者精神暴走，造成对象被铲除的假象，而后再对施暴者进行悔改，提醒我注意，从而把情报透露给我。”

“这之后我拜托双叶搞到了那附近的摄像头记录，发现在悔改者离开后，有另一个人接近，在给昏迷的受害者拍了些照片后，把他带走了。受害者没有死，还隐藏踪迹远走高飞，逃到了大洋彼岸。在那边留学的杏套到他的情报，而我，则盯上了那个来收拾残局的人，总算是抓住了跟组织相关的明确线索。这位代理人是最早被你悔改了的组织成员，此后一直与你配合，明修栈道暗渡陈仓，在组织的眼皮底下不断放跑组织想要清除的对象。我说的没错吧？”

明智嘴角微翘，不置可否。“你不应该这样相信我，对于一个曾经亲手杀过你的人，这很可能是另外一个让你作茧自缚的圈套。”

“你是怎样相信我的，我就是怎样相信你的。”雨宫莲的自信微笑像太阳一样温暖，清亮的黑色眼睛里却又带了点怪盗的挑衅与狡黠。

“……”无奈地摇摇头，明智意识到自己才是作茧自缚的那个。“哼，也罢。确实如果没有你那么配合地替我背锅，我的行动也不可能那么顺利。但是，我毕竟身处敌对组织，你这样老好人，迟早要吃亏上当。”

“只是因为对象是你而已，再说，虽然你身处敌对组织，但我推测你是被挟持了，不得已阳奉阴违，而且这甚至算不上什么推理，从我的视角来看，你摧毁组织的目的实在是太明显了。你在我们离开丸喜殿堂后就失踪了吧？所以我猜你跟我一样，回到了一个固定的、无法离开的场所，那个时候就已经落入他们的手里，被从表面社会抹消了踪迹。”

“这不重要，接着往下说吧。”

“嗯，接下来我们彼此都遇到了困境，接触不到核心层级的目标，能够获得的情报不断重复，行动看似成功，但却达不成实际的效果，最终都只是隔靴搔痒。于是你铤而走险，对这位警方的高官下手了。”

莲展开一张巨大的手写资料页，上面是错综复杂的人物关系图，并指了指其上的一张照片。明智看了两眼，点了点头。

“确实是一招险棋，已经扭曲到这种程度的家伙，悔改之后会被愧疚彻底摧毁，不能再拿来当棋子用了，而且这个名字得来不易，我犹豫了很久。但是为了引蛇出洞，当时也没有更好的办法了。”

“你先是催动他精神暴走，然后又很快令他悔改，造成你的行动被怪盗团盯上了的假象。就结果而言，因为精神暴走和悔改的时机都恰到好处，所以顺着他一举端掉了组织在警方的势力。但从此你备受怀疑，行动受到限制，而我同时被组织和警方盯上，监控力度不断增强，再后来的特动组，也都可以算是后果之一。”

“所以我说，你应该提防着我，这不是顺利把你拖下水了吗？”

“但换了我也会这么做的，因为你不动，组织就不会动，组织不动，我们就查不到任何线索。他们要攻过来，我总有办法打回去，但如果他们按兵不动，我就无计可施了。如果没有这件事，如今的一切都还是空谈。可以说，我现在能布下这一整个局，都是基于你的这次行动。只是你……”

察觉到莲不自觉地看了自己几眼，明智本能地提高了自己的声量。

“能逼得他们有所行动，这点代价不算什么。既然我要颠覆组织，被怀疑监禁甚至处决，都只是早晚的事情，这点觉悟最初就做好了。”

莲看着他的神色变得有些黯淡了，明智被那份多余的关心搞得心烦意乱。更不明白那张痛苦的脸为什么会刺痛了自己的心。左手上的神经性疼痛突然加重，他用右手使劲攥住了手腕，指甲狠狠扣进肉里。他害怕莲马上就要说些不该说的话，于是嘴里继续固执地虚张声势。

“我不需要这种无聊的同情，我做了选择，然后承担相应的后果，这不是天经地义的事情吗？别人的可怜只会让我觉得想吐。”

可是对面的人既没有肯定也没有否定，明智散乱的攻击就像打在棉花上，瞬间消于无形。而莲只是用那双仿佛能看透人心的明亮眼睛静静地凝视过来，让他的狼狈无所遁形。

明智觉得自己的心被排山倒海的疲劳感席卷，单薄而无力。眼前的这个人，有时候让他觉得像是面对着镜中的自己，另一些时候又让他觉得像是面对着完全不同的另一种生物，捉摸不透也触碰不到，却能在举手投足间轻易地扰乱他的心，而自己只能落荒而逃。

“明智，我还什么都没有说。你在激动些什么？还是说，你其实是在逃避些什么？”

一语中的，毫不容情。明智只觉得头晕目眩，他用手撑住额头，从那目光中逃离。沉默蔓延，耳鸣的声音却在大脑中猛然炸响，头痛肆虐。

就在明智觉得自己快要被这莫名的躁动逼疯的时候，门口传来清脆的铃铛声响，摩尔加纳的救场时机恰到好处。

“咦？明智你醒了？这么快就起来，身体不要紧吗，莲，你忘了武见医生怎么说的了吗？”黑猫保持着殿堂里的类人姿态走了进来，和现实主义的卢布朗画风格格不入，但因此而获救了的明智却觉得这只神奇生物看起来前所未有地顺眼。

“过来吃点东西，但是你说的对，明智该去休息了。”

“你忘了我说过的吗？如果你已经没有更多可以说的了，那我现在就要走。”

Mona一脸狐疑地来回看着颇有点剑拔弩张的两人，似乎是明白了些什么一样，无奈地叹了口气。“啊我说那个什么，你们两个要吵架还是什么的吾辈倒是都无所谓啦，但是拜你们所赐吾辈现在真的超级忙的，所以能不能听吾辈汇报完现状你们再继续？明智不愿意回病房的话，不然去楼上吧，有床可以靠着休息，空间也足够大。”

一通折腾之后明智被迫躺靠在莲的床上，身上紧紧裹着被子。雨宫莲赌起气来作风强硬，全然不顾当事人的抗议直接横抱着他上了楼，明智不禁回想起当年被迫带上莲的眼镜时的趣事。深知对于进入这种状态的莲，最好不要硬碰硬地去招惹，于是他默默地往被子里缩了缩。

卢布朗的阁楼仍是记忆中的模样，简陋到毫无美感的家具和装饰，反而却让明智心下安宁。矮桌被贴心地挪到了床边，屋子的主人坐在正对面，研究着摊了一桌的文件。多了第三个人的加入，两个人都自然而然进入了工作状态，认真听着黑猫站在桌子上指指点点，分析现状。

“说实话，有用的信息比想象中少，但也在预料之中。莲带进来了三个人，两个的工作是审讯明智，另一个的工作是捉拿Joker。吾辈也被盯上了，最近的野猫失踪事件果然是针对吾辈而来的，吾辈几次进出，成功带进来了两个。他们和莲带进来的第三个人是同一个小组，工作内容相同。都是之前反跟踪的时候记录过的家伙，算是老面孔了。遗憾的是，他们熟悉我们的手法，互相之间也提防得紧，彼此之间同样以代号相称，所以通过他们是拿不到名单的。”

“这倒是不吃惊，”明智点点头，手里那份审讯者资料被甩的簌簌作响。“会被分派这种体力活儿的成员，本来就不可能知道多少。这个家伙虽然喜欢装腔作势，但他自己也明白，被派来审讯我这件事本身，就说明他被踢出核心团队了。所以从一开始，我就没指望能从他们嘴里撬到什么有用的情报。”

“确实如此。”Mona给两个人递上了另一份资料，“但也不是毫无收获。通过他们的供述，吾辈们总算可以补上组织整体结构和业务现状的最后一块拼图了。之前一直调查不到的，也是组织最重要的部分，是认知诃学的研究团队，他们彻底断绝与外界的一切联系，是真正的‘幕后’黑手。而且我们现在知道了，为了研究方便，他们集群居住生活在同一个地方，所以只要能追查到线索，就可以一网打尽，这是个好消息。”

“在研究团队之外，人数最多也是最危险的，是情报部门的成员。他们有着自己的社会身份，像普通人一样生活，一边物色可能拉拢进来的猎物，一边配合组织的需求获取情报或散布消息。特动组的间谍，就属于这一部门。他们是组织的触手，进可攻退可守，全部单线联络，很难排查，是吾辈们一直以来的死对头了。”

“最后才是我们抓到的这些，他们负责处理具体的对外事务，也就是清道夫。他们的身份最容易暴露，知道的最少，是最底层的成员，随时可能被处理。这也是实情，除了专门负责明智的那两位以外，长期以来跟踪吾辈们的那几位的底细早就被我们调查了个一干二净，只是不想打草惊蛇，才一直没有动他们。”

“大致情况就是这些。哦对了，还有一件事，你们两个看一下这份资料，他们的研究团队最近似乎在进行一项重要的试验，据说是‘如果成功的话，从此就能一劳永逸’的尝试。再详细的就问不出来了，但吾辈觉得这个情报很有继续挖掘的价值。”

明智仔细研究着这一段细节，即便真相仍然隐藏在迷雾之后，他却已经从字里行间读出一股恶寒。“任何跟认知诃学相关的动作都不能小看，说实话，最近他们对我的审讯力度明显加大，我已经在怀疑是不是组织研究出了什么，可以不再借助我的能力。这份情报一定不是空穴来风，也许留给我们的时间已经不多了。”

莲盯着资料突然想起了什么，抬头问道，“明智，你遇到过明显不对劲，却没有殿堂反应的人吗？”

“你们遇到过这样的特例吗？我倒是没……啊，等等！”一段当时没有多加留意的回忆浮出水面，让明智顿时觉得毛骨悚然。“对，有一次，他们给我带来了一个人，说是组织的叛徒，叫我把他废人化。我本来还在想办法偷梁换柱，却没想到他根本没有殿堂。如果是平时，这样的结果绝不可能让他们满意，免不了要遭些罪，可是那天却什么都没说就把那个人带走了。现在回想，那个人眼神呆滞又虔诚，怎么看也不像是叛徒，也许正是他们在利用我测试他们的实验效果。”

“这是什么时候的事？”

“大约是一个多月前，如果我的记时方法准确的话。”

“这确实不是个好消息。如果他们已经找到了不通过人格面具就能控制认知世界的方法，那么不仅我们过去的一切努力都会白费，未来的行动也会非常棘手。”莲放下手里的资料，向摩尔加纳确认，“Mona，这就是全部了吧？”

见黑猫点了点头，怪盗团团长抬手一推眼镜，露出他标志性的带着邪气的自信微笑。发号施令的声音果断而坚定，胸有成竹。

“辛苦你整理情报了。Mona，我这几天会把以前排除了嫌疑的人再筛查一遍，看看是否还有漏过的疑点。实验的事情固然重要，但远水解不了近火，眼下还是先集中精力在特动组上，而且我有预感，一旦这边行动成功，就能牵出关于那边的情报。你出去后帮我通知所有人，守株待兔计划不变。让大家务必注意安全，保证演技。一旦查到对象，我们会立刻行动。近期除了武见医生和丸喜老师之外，没有紧急情况就都不要过来了，免得节外生枝。双叶那边还需要调查这栋大楼的情况，压力比较大，就辛苦Mona协助了。”

“了解。吾辈最近就留在双叶身边，每天凌晨过来一次更新情报，你们就在这里等吾辈们的消息吧。”

Mona甩甩尾巴，刚走到楼梯口，又不放心地回过了头。“目前的局势看，行动时很有可能不能全员一起，到时候肯定要倚靠你们两个的力量，所以这几天就安心把外面的事情交给吾辈们，好好休养恢复体力。明智是个伤员应该不用我说了，但是莲，你知不知道你的黑眼圈有多重啊？明智，这个家伙要是没人提醒的话是绝对想不起来要睡觉的，你要记得催他，总之我们家团长就拜托你啦。”

“哈？凭什么我要——”话音未落，来去匆匆的摩尔加纳已经一溜烟从楼梯口消失了。明智的抗议悬在半空，没着没落，化作了一声叹息，“哎……说到底，现在几点啊，殿堂里又没有太阳……”

“太阳？不需要这么费劲的计时方法啦。毕竟手机在这边只是没信号，还可以用的。”莲着手收拾桌上的资料文件，还是一贯的样子，让明智稍稍放下了心。

“费劲吗？如果试过用周边路过地铁的振动频率来判断时间的话，就会知道用太阳计时是多么容易的事情了。所以……你不打算解释一下行动计划吗？”

“明智的话，肯定已经猜出来了吧。”

“哼，守株待兔，看来你喜欢把自己当诱饵这一点，至今都没变啊。”

“没办法，特动组的人实在是太谨慎了。虽然混进特动组的组织奸细一直想把我塑造成，自导自演包括悔改事件、废人化、精神暴走事件在内的全部非自然事件的重大嫌疑人，但毕竟大部分还是头脑清晰的精英，他们又忌惮我的力量，不敢下手。所以我干脆自己动手推他们一把，好将计就计，顺藤摸瓜。毕竟现在是信息社会，一个人，只要从代号的阴影里走出来，外貌特征、性格习惯、服饰物品等等一切，就全都会成为暴露他身份的致命线索。”

“于是你这个堂堂怪盗团团长就不惜把自己打造成疑点重重的幕后黑手，然后把自己关在自己的殿堂里？真亏没人能识破你这反复使用的苦肉计。”

“要做的不露痕迹也没那么容易，这次行动我已经酝酿了很久，目的有三，第一救你出来，第二隐匿行踪，第三逼对方出手。如果时机把握不好，也许会赔了夫人又折兵也说不准。不过说实话，在你的三个合作者纷纷落入特动组手里的时候，我已经做好舍弃最后一个目标的心理准备。幸亏他们在最后一刻按耐不住，给讶小姐的手机安装了窃听程序，把主导权拱手相让，我才能顺利把想听到的话送到他们的耳朵里。”

“一旦怀疑得到了些微的确认，再继续查下去，就会落到你苦心设好的局里了吗。”

“嗯，没错。同伴们也不是第一次演这种戏了，轻车熟路。”

不知不觉间，不仅材料分门别类收拾整齐，屋子也恢复了原样。雨宫莲坐到了明智的身边，转过头与他四目相对，然后伸出了右手。

“与组织的决战已经打响，明智，你愿意再一次和我并肩作战吗？”

“呵，确实我们现在利害一致。好啊，为了毁掉组织，我就再最后和你交易一次吧。”明智保持着冷峻的微笑，握住了莲的手。

这时雨宫莲的眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠，笑着又开了口。

“我还有一件事情要告诉你。”

“诶？”

“虽然本来不想这么着急，但时局瞬息万变，由不得我慢吞吞了。所以，我希望你认真听好我接下来要说的话。”

明智感觉莲的双手扶住了自己的肩膀，他的脸渐渐靠近，占据了全部的视野。乌黑的眼瞳里映出自己惊愕的倒影，他的嘴唇翕动，吐出几个简单的音节。自醒来后的负隅顽抗土崩瓦解，明智吾郎的大脑在剧烈的冲击下，失去了思考的能力。

**“明智吾郎，我喜欢你。”**


	6. 第五章 未雨绸缪

**第五章 未雨绸缪**

* * *

今天的殿堂卢布朗咖啡厅也依旧香气弥漫。雨宫莲小口从汤勺里尝了尝咖喱的味道，伸手又往锅里丢了半块巧克力。巧克力迅速融化缩小，淹没在欢快咕嘟着的浓汤里，水汽蒸腾上来，在他的眼镜上凝结了一层水雾。

盖上锅盖，莲摘下眼镜轻轻擦拭，回头偷瞄了一眼正坐在吧台前的明智。他恢复的不错，除了时不时发作的头疼，以及如影随形的神经痛之外，外伤已经基本没有大碍。在莲孜孜不倦的喂养下，身上稍稍长了点肉，脸色也红润了一些，不再像之前一样苍白得像个幽灵。

在毫无防备地被自己冲击性的告白之后，明智经历了完整的震惊、否认、抑郁、对抗、适应五个心理阶段，用尽了包括但不限于冷战、暴怒、威胁、耐心说理、拒绝治疗等等各种各样的策略并全部失败之后，最终选择了默认与无视的解决办法。而莲则保持着稳定的攻势，和明智展开了旷日持久的拉锯战。一场本应简单的爱情故事，如今已经演变成了赌上各自浑身解数与荣耀的盛大对决。

而现在当事人正拿着一份资料认真研究，时不时用笔在上面圈圈点点，似乎丝毫没有受到这早已偏离他预期的古怪事态的影响。

“莲，这个人的行为模式有些问题。近三年来他在网络上发表大量激进言论，虽然在狮童失势之后再没有明确提及支持狮童，但言论主张却始终是换汤不换药。失踪前一个月，他的留言数量断崖式下跌，从之前的一天数十条，骤降到几天一条，而且内容画风突变，发表的全是些不明所以的虔诚。跟组织的未知实验有牵连的可能性极大。”

“哦是我刚才没看完的那一份吗？确实我也觉得很可疑。把它放在标红的那一摞里，一会儿我看看这些人之间有没有相关性。不过现在还是休息一下准备吃饭吧，今天好不容易饮食解禁了，是你心心念念的咖喱哦。”

“哼，闻了这么久的味道了，难道我还不知道你做的是咖喱吗？你是不是在小看我？”

“诶嘿，鼻子这么灵的话，有没有闻出来这是我特意为你多加了一点巧克力的爱心咖喱？”把两盘色香味俱全的咖喱饭放在明智面前，莲带着半扇眼镜的雾气，嘿嘿坏笑着。

明智翻了个标准的白眼，接过盘子转身依次放到了卡座的桌子上。“我看是笨蛋咖喱还差不多，还有我再说一遍，我们的合作只到击溃组织为止，你再怎么献殷勤也是没用的。”

“那就要看谁能笑到最后了，真的不是我自恋，但是这一场对决我是赢定了的，明智我觉得你还是早一点接受现实投降的比较好哦。”

“这应该是我的台词才对吧……”无奈地摇摇头，明智一边探身坐下，一边从台面一侧的抽屉里抽出餐具码放整齐，眼前的食物散发着诱人的香气，更加瓦解了他想要继续争论的意志。“算了，比起这种无意义的讨论，我倒是更希望能赶紧把下次行动的计划定下来。”

“好的，好的，明智老板娘。”莲解下围裙，端来配餐的味增汤，落座在明智对面。

“找死吗？”

“反正明智现在也打不过我。”虽然再次收获白眼一枚，但莲还是没有收敛自己有点无耻的笑容，他双手合十，低头表达对食物的敬意，一边说着“我开动了”，一边却还不忘了偷偷抬眼瞟着对面的反应。

“我开动了……”无视对面鬼鬼祟祟的目光，明智优雅地拿起了餐具，“看在咖喱的面子上，暂且不收拾你，但是这话我可不能当没听见，一会儿出去再揍你。”

“那可不行，一会儿有最后一针的神经营养要打，再之后还有肌肉复健训练呢。”

“你是老妈子吗？”嫌弃地皱了皱眉头，明智赌气般往嘴里塞了一勺咖喱，极致的味道在口腔内绽放，他不自觉地发出了幸福的鼻音，“唔！好吃——好怀念啊，卢布朗的味道，如果再有一杯咖啡就更好了。”

“饭后给你做，之前陆续尝到过几种觉得你会喜欢的豆子，全都带过来了，慢慢来，以后一款一款泡给你喝。”

“好吧，看在咖啡的份上，暂时不跟你计较了。”

由于长期饮食不规律及营养不良，明智只能少食多餐，减轻脆弱的肠胃系统的负担。但即便如此，整整一盘的咖喱竟然在不知不觉间全部下了肚，莲看着桌上一干二净的盘子，心里很是得意。

“一口气吃了这么多，胃感觉还好吗？”一边收拾残局，他还是有点担心。

“你又来了，说了多少遍了，别把我当伤员。”斜倚在沙发座的靠背上，明智有些慵懒地半眯着眼睛，连抗议都比平时温和。莲放了心，回到厨房忙碌。

“困了的话，去楼上睡一会儿吧？还是说，等着喝咖啡？”

“咖啡。”

“猜就是，稍等哦。”

“那我接着把这几份资料看完好了。”不愿无所事事，明智起身把堆在邻桌的资料搬到了吧台上，挑了惯常的位置坐下，“说起来，等到特动组那边的目标确定之后，咱们要怎么行动？出去回到囚禁我的地方，然后直接从那里进去目标的殿堂？”

“那个啊，我们其实可以直接从这里过去的。对，之前都没有来及跟你详细解释这个地方的使用方法。这里虽然是类似于殿堂的地方，但我本人却可以不用导航随意进出，而且不只是自己，还可以同时把方圆5米以内的所有生物带过来。”

“不用导航随意进出，这也太作弊了吧。”

“说实话我也深有同感，不过丸喜那时候好像也可以自由进出自己的殿堂来着，虽然我到现在也没明白这是为什么，或许是来自‘世界’的馈赠？”

“对获得并拯救了世界的怪盗的奖励吗？”

“我很怀疑世界有没有这么温柔就是了。而且，虽然无导航进入这一点确实是非常便利，但是出去时还是需要遵守异世界的规则，必须原路返回，不能随心所欲瞬移到别的地方。所以你说的没错，如果咱们从这里出去的话，就会回到原来的地点，在无法确保那里的安全的现在，贸然出去实在不是明智之举呢。”*

莲的调皮双关成功地又一次收获了明智的白眼，他得意地笑着，接着说了下去，“按说殿堂都是主人在某件事情上的执着导致的，不知道我这个形成的契机又是什么呢？不过话说回来，关于认知世界，无法解释的事情简直像无底洞一样，非要认真追究的话简直没完没了。好在虽然我们出不去，朋友们却可以用各自的导航进来，所以事实上并没有什么太大的不方便。”

“而且从哪儿来回哪儿去，只要自己家里足够安全，就完全不用担心暴露的问题。”想到过去的几天这里络绎不绝的盛况，明智觉得自己的脑仁儿又疼了起来，“但不管怎么说，你这里一到半夜就跟菜市场一样人头攒动也实在是太夸张了吧。”

“哈哈，虽然都叫他们别老是过来了，但是总归还是担心吧。不过多亏如此，不然我要怎么给你治伤啊？用迪亚拉翰吗？还是直接用萨玛利卡姆？”

“萨玛…利卡姆……？”陌生又熟悉的词语，在明智的脑海里唤起了些微模糊而遥远的回忆。

“诶？明智不知道吗？这是针对失去战斗能力的伙伴用的回复技能，啊这么说来，我好像确实没有对你用过，毕竟你就从来没有倒下过嘛。哦对了对了，这里的钥匙是Shelter，记得出去后把词条加到导航里，我的大门永远对你敞开哦。”

“Shelter…啊……”

如果莲不是正专注于给咖啡注水的精密作业，他就不会错过吧台对面，明智在一瞬的恍然大悟之后，突然绽放的温柔与浓情，那无奈的笑容里有动摇、有震惊、有幸福、有感动、还有化不开的无尽的悲伤。他悄然抬手，不着痕迹地抹去了眼角的泪花。

感觉到沉默不自然的延续，莲抬起头的时候，却只看到明智有点刻意地偏过的头。

“明智……？”

明智轻轻笑了一声，面色如常地回过头，脸上似笑非笑。“没什么，我只是在想这里没人在的时候，会是什么样子。”

“诶？”一方面明智有些异常的反应让他忧心，一方面又被问到意料之外的问题，莲很难得的慌了阵脚，他习惯性地眨巴眨巴眼睛，伸手抓了抓自己的头，说出的话前言不搭后语。“呃……这个嘛…谁知道呢，我总不能在自己心里装个摄像头吧？再说就算装上了，这里跟外面也通不了信，不不不，说到底，究竟为什么要在自己的认知世界里装摄像头啊，我又不是变态……”

努力措辞的莲被笑声打断了。

“哈哈哈哈，莲，虽然好久没看到了，但果然还是这副没用的阁楼垃圾的表情适合你啊。”

不过慌乱对于如今的雨宫莲来说，毕竟也只是一瞬的措手不及而已。重整旗鼓，他伸出手去，勾住了还在咯咯笑着的明智的下巴，从吧台后探过身去。一张精致的脸庞突然放大靠近，明智的眼睛瞬间失了焦。

“是吗？那现在这样呢，不喜欢吗？”

放纵的眼神、邪魅的笑容、挑逗的声线，明智觉得自己的脸大概红成了熟透的苹果，却没忍心甩开莲的手。

好在莲没有得寸进尺，看到明智难得流露的可爱表情，他勾起得逞的坏笑，恰到好处地见好就收。

“咖啡，请享用。”

明智咬了咬嘴唇，忍住了吐槽对方日渐恶劣的性格的冲动，毕竟咖啡升腾起的味道，实在是太香了。

“不过明智你说得对，也许是应该查证一下没人的时候这里是什么样子，毕竟是重要的战略要塞嘛，还是搞清楚比较好。”

“不必不必，只是我的心血来潮而已，说不定没人的时候，你的那些人格面具会聚在这里开开Party，吐槽吐槽他们主人的恶趣味，你可不要不识趣地剥夺他们的个人空间。”

不知是不是错觉，莲总觉得明智的轻描淡写里有弦外之音。不过明智没再纠结这个话题，他举起杯子送到嘴边，然后发出了幸福的感叹。

“嗯~好喝！”

殿堂的每一天都是忙碌的，照顾明智、处理情报、整理信息、制定计划，虽然被困在一个世人所不能及的避难所，但外面的一切，莲都需要牢牢把握。出击的日子定在两天后，一切的行动计划以及发送预告函相关的策略也已经安排妥当，接下来的一天唯一要做的事情就是养精蓄锐与等待。

把所有资料收拾妥当，莲摘下眼镜，揉了揉发酸的眼眶。在一个人的夜晚，他终于可以卸下全部的伪装，任由脸色塌下来。他长叹了一口气，稍稍释放自己的不安，过了最初的否定期之后，明智的反应无论怎么看都过于平淡了，那具层层锁链禁锢下的活着的残骸浮现在眼前，莲心乱如麻。

但现在还不是沮丧的时候，一天的工作仍然没有结束。莲使劲拍了拍自己的脸，把桌上那半杯早已冷透了的咖啡一饮而尽，站起身来。

出门之前突然很想去看看明智，于是他蹑手蹑脚爬上楼梯。明智侧躺在自己那狭窄的小床上，背影单薄，看呼吸均匀平稳的样子，应该已经睡熟了。莲心下稍安，消声下楼。

离开卢布朗，他转身沿着楼梯继续向下，只身前往最下层的囚禁室。

门口守着的，是真正的亚森，人格面具审视着他，做出了判断，“你的状态不好。”

“没事，稍微有点累而已。今天是最后一个了，出击前得把他们都处理好，免得夜长梦多。”

“心有罅隙的话，很容易被抓住弱点。”

“知道，我会注意的，去去就回。”莲没有把警告放在心上，他拿出手机打开了导航，点选早已设定好的地址。

景色转变，他进入了一个他最不想来的地方——那个对明智残酷施虐的狱卒的殿堂。由于对象已经在莲的殿堂中被控制住，所以Joker没有预期会遇到系统性的抵抗。但事实证明，轻敌，从来都是兵家大忌。

如果说以往的殿堂是粉饰其主人扭曲欲望的假象，那么眼前所展现的，就只是赤裸裸的邪恶与病态本身。

莲从没有见过这么狭小的殿堂，也没有见过这样疯狂的画面。在只有不到百平的空间里，充满了各种姿态的明智吾郎，他们站着、坐着、躺着、趴着、跪着、吊着，唯一相同的是，他们都赤身裸体，门户大开，随着插在身体里的东西放荡地律动着，嘴里发出妖艳甜美的叫声。

殿堂的正中央有一个光芒四射的王座，四周有洁白的羽翼包裹，一个明智翘着二郎腿悠闲地坐在那里，而本应是殿堂之主的存在匍匐于前，满脸幸福地用舌头侍奉着明智的脚趾尖，对侵入者的出现无动于衷。

虽然立刻意识到这里的所有躯体都只是借了明智皮囊的Shadow，但Joker还是在震惊中迟疑了一瞬，没能立刻进入战斗态势。

“喂，你。你莫非就是我的相好？”王座上的那个Shadow发话了。整个空间的全部粘腻戛然而止，所有的明智都转过头，齐刷刷地锁定了Joker，昏暗的光线下，一双双血红的眼睛在阴影中蓄势待发，像狼群盯紧了猎物。

Shadow明智一脚踹开跪在地上的蠕动的肉团，兴奋地站起身来。殿堂之主滚向一边，因失去凭依而慌乱起来，他目不视物，呼吸窘促，嘴里模模糊糊地喊着明智的名字，四肢疯狂地晃动着。直到摸到另一个人偶滑腻的身体，他才像是抓住了救命稻草般平静下来，痴笑着紧紧抱住Shadow白嫩细致的大腿，张开嘴啃了上去。

Joker觉得胃里一阵翻腾，正打算抬手召唤人格面具的时候，却发现自己已经不能动弹。几只明智不知什么时候从背后靠近，用自己的身体缠住了入侵者。他们像狗一样好奇地蹭在Joker的身上四处嗅着，白皙的肢体看似软绵绵地扒在身上，却如同铁爪般无从挣脱。

刚才站起来的那个Shadow似乎全然没有理会滚在一旁的殿堂主人，他迈着妖娆的步子，笔直朝着Joker走了过来。随着Shadow的靠近，Joker才发现那对亮丽洁白的翅膀是长在Shadow背上的，伴着那人偶的每一步动作，绽放着炫彩的光芒。如果不是被周围令人作呕的画面所包围，Joker险些要被那俊美绝伦的面庞与精致匀称的躯体所迷惑，以为看到了天使的降临。

“雨宫…莲？你来找我的？”

人偶对于Joker的到来，非但没有敌对和警觉，看起来反倒像是充满了期待。他的双眼闪闪发亮，像个发现了有趣玩物的孩童。他把人格面具推到了头顶，捧起Joker的脸仔细端详，光裸细腻的手在他的皮肤上轻轻摩挲。

“你是来救我的对吧？我一直在等你，他们让我杀你，但是我不肯，因为我知道你会来救我的。太好了呢，你终于来了，呐，你想要我吗？可以哦，我什么都可以给你。我一直一直，都疯狂地渴求着你啊。”

Shadow明智的身体不知不觉间像蛇一样缠了上来，光滑的皮肤与怪盗服的皮质面料相互摩擦，发出不自然的声响。人偶娇媚地笑着，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，对着Joker的唇低下了头。

但他没能如愿。

Joker拼尽全身力气扭开了脸，用沉默拒绝了Shadow的“好意”。

“诶？”人偶的动作僵在了半空，发出困惑的质问，姣好的面容随着思考的变化开始扭曲变形，连声音也越发阴森恐怖了起来。

“你不想要我吗？你不是来救我的吗？难道你就像那只猪说的一样，要来杀我吗？是这样的吗？你要杀我吗？明明我这么爱你，你却要背叛我，要杀我吗？啊？！！！！！”

天使般魅惑的声音逐渐被阴森的嘶吼取代，Shadow的双手捂住自己的脸，尖利的指甲在白皙的脸颊上留下触目惊心的血痕，赤红的双瞳写满了疯狂与仇恨。

缠绕禁锢着身体的那几只人偶化去了人形，变作一条条铁链，将Joker吊在空中。Shadow明智展开翅膀悬在他的面前，雪白丰满的羽翼不知何时溅上了鲜血，同他的脸一样变得扭曲狰狞，如刀刃般锋利的指尖抵住了Joker的喉头，毛骨悚然地尖声笑着。

“我说你，脑子是不是有问题？既然是要来杀我的话，竟然还不带伙伴，一个人闯过来？怎么，难道是不想让别人看到我这个样子吗？”

人偶凑到Joker的耳边，黏腻的手指勾住他的下巴，逼着他看向匍匐在地的那些明智，他们又恢复了最初的动作，享受着身体里的东西的蹂躏肆虐，他们凝聚过来的目光湿润呆滞，媚态无限，殿堂里又响起了此起彼伏的娇喘。

“看啊，讨厌吗？我会变成这样，都是因为你。为了保护总有一天会来救我的你，我才会甘愿在那些猪们的身下，委曲求全。所以这全都怪你，全都怪你，全~都~怪你哦。”

像是在呼应人偶的话语，下方的Shadow们纷纷弓起纤细的腰，任由自己迷失在快乐的漩涡中。人偶满意地回过头，在Joker的耳畔轻轻吹气，手指徘徊在他的脖颈间，挑逗地沿着领口探了进去，“那么，该怎么惩罚你好呢？把你变得像我们一样吧，这样你才能稍微了解一点点我们的痛苦呢，我的白马王子君。”

“很遗憾那是不可能的。”Joker对上人偶血红的眼瞳，“因为真正的明智还在等着我呢，所以还是请你们这些冒牌货乖乖入土为安吧。”

抬起双腿，Joker把人偶的身体当作跳板，用力一蹬向后荡开，一个华丽的空中翻身之后，立在了墙边一处突起上。他伸手召唤了人格面具，开始反击。

“终于提起干劲了吗？我还以为你要看到什么时候呢。”入口附近出现了一个黑色的身影，背后逆光强势，面容看不真切。

“明——Crow？！”

数声清脆的枪响，几个人偶终于化为黑烟消散，得到了解脱。眼看他身后有数个Shadow悄悄靠近，Joker也举起枪快速清理干净，纵身一跃落到增援的身边。

令人怀念的蓝黑斜纹、黑色狂气的面具，Joker觉得自己终于又能呼吸了。

“什么时候来的？”

“在你跟人偶难解难分的时候。”

“吃醋了？”

“小心我的枪走火，打到你那颗令人遗憾的脑袋。这种无聊的黄片，还没看够？还是说，你看上瘾了？”被Crow的凌厉眼神剜了一刀，Joker赶紧收起了强装的轻松。

“是呢，得先收拾掉这里才行。”

说话间两人手上动作都丝毫没停，殿堂内不断升起Shadow消散的黑烟，转眼地上白花花的肉体就已经被清理了大半。随着分身的逐渐消失，浮在半空的人偶捂着脸发出了可怖的尖叫。

“呀啊！！住……手……！快住手！！这算什么？！！！你不是来救我的吗？你不是爱我的吗？明明我这么爱你！！！啊——”

“地上的我来处理，上面那个交给你。Joker，可别拖后腿。”

“好啊，那就久违地来比试比试吧，Crow。”

“哼，那肯定是我赢！”

一旦认真战斗，这个殿堂中的Shadow实在算不上强敌。转瞬间整个空间就只剩下了最后2个敌人，明智人偶被从空中击落，枪口抵住了头顶。

“Checkmate。”

Shadow的脸上尽是绝望与疯狂，被血污浸染的面目扭曲而狰狞。面对着黑洞洞的枪口，他反而张开嘴放声尖笑起来。

“哈哈哈哈哈！！！真厉害！不愧是我爱的男人。啊，不过，你们真的能杀了我吗？”血红的眼瞳散出诡谲的光，他伸出苍白纤细的手指指向了在一旁因失去了凭依而扭曲翻滚的肉体。“杀了我，这只猪可就活不成了。你，不是奉行不杀主义的吗？”

Joker按在扳机上的手指停住了，他抬头与Crow交换了一个眼神，谁都没有说话。

“不相信吗？好啊，那就杀了我试试，看看现实里的这个东西会不会挂掉，我是无所谓哦。”

人偶用羽翼包裹自己蜷起的身体，脸上触目惊心的伤痕慢慢平复了，他又露出天使般无邪的美丽笑容，像个孩子一样抬头仰望着一身漆黑的Joker。

“想知道是怎么回事？可以哦~”

羽翼飞散，Shadow又一次展开赤裸白皙的肌肤，像蛇一样沿着枪口缠上了Joker的身体，在他耳边悄声低语。

“只要你杀了他，我什么都告诉你。”

“什——”没有留给Joker反应的机会，人偶推开他猛扑向了一旁的Crow。

“都怪你！全都怪你！！只要你死了，他就是我的了！！一切就都是我的了！！去死吧！去死！去死！！”在凄厉的嘶吼声中，人偶挥舞着尖利的爪子钳住了Crow的肩膀，张开嘴向他脆弱的脖颈咬去。

“咔啪！”牙齿咬空的清脆声响。Joker的套索禁锢住了Shadow的身体，而Crow手中的剑也抵住了他的咽喉。

“Crow！没事吧？”

Crow冷笑了一声，收起了剑。“盯上我了啊，原来如此，我就是你的弱点吗？”

人偶拼命挣扎着，虽然怎么都挣不开勒进肉里的绳索，却仍锲而不舍地高声咒骂着，用尽一切恶毒的言语。

“Joker，按住了别让他动弹，看来有我不得不做的事情了呢。”

转身走向仍在不远处扭动的人形，Crow伸手摘下了自己的人格面具，低头踹了地上的人一脚。

“喂，蠢猪，给我睁大眼睛看清楚，现在站在你面前的人是谁。”

肉团盲目地几次伸手扑抓均被Crow用剑鞘无情击落之后，才迟缓地挣扎着抬起了眼皮。失神浑浊的眼珠上映出黑色的倒影，被明智冰冷无情的眼神一击，终于重新恢复了焦点。

“明……智……？”

“虽然被你这种家伙看到都让我觉得恶心，但是你给我好好看清楚了，哪边才是真的。”

随着殿堂主人的复苏，刚才还在勉力挣扎高声辱骂的人偶像是断了电一样，软绵绵地倒在了Joker的脚下，身体逐渐开始变得透明。他拼命仰着头，给面前的人甩去了一个刻薄的眼神和一句满是怨恨的冷冰话语。

“你以为他就白璧无瑕吗？殿堂里的一切从来都不是空穴来风，这里不过是真实的某种映射。如果他不是个会趴在男人身下浪叫的贱货，你就永远都不会在这里看到今天的景象。”

Joker蹲下身，也摘下了人格面具，然后轻轻伸手宠溺地摸了摸人偶柔软的头发，对他温柔地笑了笑。

“即便是你，也不是甘愿这样的吧？你一开始不就说了吗，是为了保护我啊。”

人偶明智在惊讶中瞪大了双眼，随后如释重负地叹了口气，嘴角轻轻勾起，露出美丽安详的笑容。

“是吗……原来…你是这样的笨蛋啊，怪不得我……怪不得他会……哈哈…………你就……在被你的天真……害死之前……努力……挣…扎……吧…………”

Shadow闭上了褐色的眼睛，凝聚成一颗闪亮的星星。秘宝绽放着温暖的光，在Joker的额间落下一记轻吻，然后化作一片片纯白的羽毛，翩然起舞，悄悄地消散了。

殿堂不安定地震动了起来。Joker站起身，走向一旁蜷缩在地上瑟瑟发抖的殿堂主人。

“咿！？你——你就是怪盗？别杀我！求你了！我不想死！”

“虽然你死有余辜……但我不会杀你，去监狱里好好赎罪吧。”

“好…！我会的，我会回到现实世界悔改的，多谢饶命。”Shadow的眼睛滑向一旁的明智，第一次表现出了愧疚与悔恨，他张开嘴想说些什么，却被Joker抢先截住了话头。

“明智吾郎已经死了。是被你亲手害死的，你不记得了吗？”他边说边抢上前一步，把Crow挡在了身后，俯下身，巨大的阴影笼罩了陷入恐惧的Shadow，他哆嗦着看看面前的怪盗，惊慌又疑惑。

“Crow，带上面具，先到入口等我好吗，之后再好好解释。”

“殿堂维持不了多久，你动作快一点。”Crow没有多问，用行动回答了他。脚步声远去，Joker黑色的瞳孔在面具下泛着冷光，他逼问道，“明智吾郎怎么了？”

认知操作开始产生了效果，Shadow的眼睛又透出了恍惚的神色，喃喃说出了日后会被记录在案的“事实”。

——明智吾郎已经死了，被我注射了过量的药物，在审讯中受到持续的折磨，最后因精神衰竭猝死。


	7. 第六章 坦诚相见

**第六章 坦诚相见**

* * *

从殿堂出来后，仍躺在床上意识不明的囚徒翻了个身，泪如泉涌。但两个人都没有理睬，径直离开了囚禁室。

明智停在了卢布朗的门口，手放在门把手上，却没有推开门。他的侧脸平静淡然，如果不去注意有些不自然绷紧的嘴角的话，看起来似乎和往常没有什么不同。

“莲，详细的明天再说吧，你应该照照镜子，看看自己的黑眼圈有多重。”

莲确实感觉积累的疲劳感正在吞噬自己的意识，但他的直觉却在本能地拒绝这个提议，他下意识地向前伸出了手。明智转过身，轻轻一偏头，让莲的手扑了个空。

两个人无言地对峙着，明智的眼神晦暗不明，莲读不懂。他只觉得自己的心砰砰直跳，胸口满溢的感情呼之欲出，却找不到成形的语言传递。

明智冷笑了一声，稍稍抬起了下巴，冷冷地说道，“怎么，受打击了？那个人偶说的没错哦，我就是这样的人，只要是能利用的东西，哪怕是自己的身体，也一定要物尽其用。顺便告诉你，警局那位高官的名字，就是这么套出来的。所以，赶紧就此断了你那无聊的念想吧，趁现在还不算太晚。”

莲轻轻摇了摇头，缓缓地要开口。明智看着他那隐忍的神色，心里没来由得一阵焦躁，他伸出手，一把捏住了莲的下巴，逼到他的面前。莲的眼睛自然地失了焦，只感到一阵热气喷在脸上，他觉得自己的心脏也许要爆炸了。

“还是说，你也像那些人一样，想要把我压在下面？哼，可以哦，我倒是无所谓，不过是多一项交易内容而已。对了，我的技术可是很不错的呢，不知道你受不受得了啊，处男？走啊，现在就上楼去？还是说干脆在这儿？”他抽回手，草率而粗鲁地去扯领口的扣子。

被突然一顿劈头盖脸，本来就头昏脑涨的莲感觉自己的脑回路有点接不上，只能凭着本能赶上前去摁住了明智暴走的手腕。

“你干什——”

“啪！”清脆的一声响，明智恶狠狠地甩开莲的手，后退了半步。他呼吸急促，锁骨好看的曲线在微敞的领口若隐若现，可他却丝毫不以为意，抬高了下巴满脸讥笑，口气冰冷刺骨。

“不愿意？是呢，觉得恶心对吧？没错，这就是我们之间的不同。既然你做不到，那么关于喜欢我之类的无稽之谈，还是就此作罢吧。”

莲没有立刻作答，理智稍稍回归的明智这才发现，莲此时安静注视过来的目光中，方才的无措已经消失无踪，神色反而比之前平和了。他突然意识到，自己不小心选择了一种最早就被证实对雨宫莲无效的策略。他不太明白自己刚才为什么突然激动起来，只觉得心里像是揣了一只活蹦乱跳的兔子，横冲直撞地想要冲破自己的胸膛。双手不可控地颤抖着，明智觉得自己一秒钟都待不下去了。他低下头，随手整了整领口，转身想要逃离这个令人发狂的场景。

他的手腕被轻轻捉住了，紧接着一个温暖的胸膛贴上了他单薄的背脊，两条有力的臂膀轻柔却坚定地环住了他。莲的声音从耳边轻轻传来，伴着温热的气息，吹得耳畔痒痒的。

“明智，交易这种话，你自己都知道没有任何说服力吧？贬低自己疏远我这招，对我是无效的，你不是早就放弃这种策略了吗？这样慌乱的不择手段，可一点都不像你。莫非，你是因为介意被我看到这件事情，吃醋了？我是不是可以理解为，你潜意识里还是很在意我的？”

“……你先放开我。”

“不放。”

“你——”

“还有，如果明智承认Shadow说的是真话，那他说的爱我的部分，也是事实咯？”

“谁说的你找谁去……”反驳绵软无力，明智被自掘的坟墓逼入了绝境，莲的怀抱温暖令人心安，让人忍不住沉溺，他渐渐分不清楚究竟是挣脱不开，还是不愿挣开了。

“明智，好歹我也是个血气方刚的正常年轻男性，面对自己的心上人，怎么可能没有欲望？我想抱着你，亲吻你，触摸你，我想让你觉得舒服，我想让你感受快乐，这是理所当然的事情。但是现在，你那里的伤还没有好，即便你自己愿意，我也绝不会这么做。”

明智的挣扎渐渐减弱，他低着头，看不清表情，但莲却能从贴着的脸颊感受到温度的变化。莲稍稍松开怀抱，扳着对方僵硬的肩膀，让他转过来面对自己。明智的眼神有些飘忽，莲用双手捧住了他的脸，占据他的全部视野，然后露出邪魅的一笑，趁胜追击。

“但是呢，难得明智把自己送到我的嘴边，要是就这么把你放走，岂不是也太浪费了。所以呢，我有个提议，虽然你口口声声说我是处男，但是明智在另一边也没有什么经验吧？要不要趁今天和我一起告别童贞呢？”

“哈？你说什么？”

明智一脸难以置信的表情让莲很是愉悦，他捉住明智的双手，把他们环在了自己的腰上，然后胳膊勾上了对方的脖颈。他一边轻轻用自己的鼻子蹭着他的，一边淡定而认真地反问道：“我是在邀请明智和我共赴云雨呀，有什么问题吗？”

惊讶之余，明智甚至忘记了挣扎，任由自己的手搭在莲的腰上，“说什么问题……你不介意吗？”

“这种事情，不试试看谁知道呢，和明智一起的话，比试比试竞争一下好像也很有趣的样子。倒是明智，你就甘愿接受被那些无耻的大人们定义的角色吗？”

漂亮的褐色眼瞳黯淡了一下，明智偏过了头，手臂也自然地垂了下来，他像是自言自语地小声说着：“甘愿不甘愿……也早就习惯了。”

可莲绝不会任由他沉浸在那种情绪里，伸手捧起他的脸，认真地看进他的眼睛。“这我可不同意，你看古希腊的师徒们，不都是小的时候在下面，等自己长大也当了老师，再翻身回到上面的吗？”

“但他们可也很禁忌同年龄的……不是！我说你，脑子里都装了些什么乱七八糟的东西啊……”彻底被带进沟里的明智哭笑不得，抬手在莲的额头上弹了一下。于是莲更加开心了，他伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角，笑得颇有些邪恶，明智觉得都快要能看到莲背后扑闪的黑色翅膀了。

“嘿嘿，擅自把我当成纯情宝宝，我可也是很困扰的。怎么样？明智前辈？送到嘴里的肉，不尝尝吗？这可是个贯彻你的‘恶人’人设的绝好机会，努力蹂躏虐待我吧，如果你真的能狠下心的话。”

在这种莫名其妙的对话中，还能成功地被挑衅，明智觉得自己简直是无可救药了。虽然脑子里的某个地方大概确实还有一丝破碎的理智小声喊着停，可他现在真的一点都不想在意了。他只知道自己的手臂主动环上了眼前的小恶魔，摩挲着他诱人的曲线，把他的身体拉向自己，嘴里还说着不知道是不是虚张声势的话。

“你这家伙……哼，我会让你为这个决定而后悔的。”

当然事实证明，一般说出这种话的人通常才是后悔的那个。

明智已经彻底放弃了理解自己的行为这件事情。掠夺、蹂躏，让他感受自己曾经感受过的恐惧、痛苦、绝望，让他学会自我保护、学会远离自己——原本应该是这样的。可是现在自己究竟小心翼翼如履薄冰地在做些什么？

莲赤裸着躺在自己的小床上，双手挡着脸，时不时发出低声的呜咽。锻炼得匀称好看的身体微微扭动着，渗出细小的汗珠，在昏暗的光线下给肌肤打上了一层朦胧的水光。

即便邀约之时游刃有余，可真到坦诚相见的时候，莲还是展现出了一个普通处男的青涩。不过当然，正努力在他身上开疆扩土的明智也丝毫没有好到哪里去。

到底怎样才能在不伤害到莲的前提下完成这一切，明智完全没有概念。在过往的经验中，性总是伴随着剧烈的羞辱与疼痛，而对于可以被称为爱的部分，他却需要全凭自己摸索。

一根手指，两根手指，三根……明智压抑着自己的欲望，一边小心谨慎地用手指做着按摩，一边用自己的唇舌抚慰，替他缓解被异物侵入的不适。莲的身体顺从地迎合着，没有丝毫抵抗。

“明智……”身下的人发出了朦胧的呼唤，他探身向前，沿着对方漂亮的身体落下一个个吻。莲抬起手勾住他的脖子，明智这才看到他脸上浮现的可爱红晕，没了眼镜的遮挡，纤长的睫毛衬着眼里的水气，给他灰色的眼瞳更增添了几分性感妩媚。他舔舔嘴唇，带起一片暧昧的水光，刺激着明智摇摇欲坠的理智。

“你亲遍了我的全身，怎么偏偏放过了嘴唇？我拒绝了不知道多少姑娘的追求，才千辛万苦留下来的初吻，你不要吗？”

明智只觉得头皮发麻，他逃避地把头埋在莲的颈间，喃喃碎语，“……这么重要的东西留给我，不会后悔吗？”

怀中人咯咯笑了起来，胸口的振动从紧紧贴合的皮肤传递过来，撩拨着明智的心。“事到如今还在说这种话啊？要不要先低头看看我们现在的姿势？”

莲偏过头啄吻着爱人的侧脸，逼得明智抬起头直视进他的眼睛。

“吾郎，我爱你。”

也许那句话终于刺进了他的心里，明智没有再逃开莲深情的目光，认真地，低下头，迎向那等了他许久的唇。

莲的唇温暖柔软，灵巧的舌头调皮地缠上来，让明智迷醉。朦胧中他感觉莲用双腿勾住了自己的身体，然后主动抬起腰，迎了上来。

明智沉溺于唇舌之间的缠绵，彼此的气息混在一处，越来越炽热。莲的四肢如滕蔓一般紧紧缠在他的身上，而他的舌头则像条小蛇，游走着引诱他更进一步。津液顺着莲的嘴角流下来，谁都没有空去在意，他们急促地喘息着，贪婪地品尝着彼此的味道。莲发出动情的鼻音，唇齿厮磨间挤出了模模糊糊的话语。

“…进……进来……”

轻飘飘的两个字，绷断了仅存的一丝理智。

他放纵自己的欲望，沉下腰进入了他的身体。而他，则敞开自己的一切，用身体包容接纳了他的欲望。

时间仿佛停止了，心脏剧烈的收放化作血液冲击鼓膜的声响，在明智的耳边如潮汐般猛烈地敲击着。莲的体内温暖柔软，像母亲的子宫，抚慰着他孤独残破的灵魂。曾经那些无处安放的痛苦、悲伤与绝望，在这浓厚的爱意面前，都显得微不足道。明智不知道这种充盈魂魄的满足感是什么，他只觉得，哪怕下一秒生命就此结束，这短暂而可悲的一生也因这一刻的存在而有了意义。

一双手抚上了他的脸颊，一对温软的唇瓣吻上了他的眼睛，明智这才发现，大颗大颗的泪珠，正接连不断地砸落在莲的脸上，溅起一片片水花。

“莲……”

莲舔舐着明智脸上的泪痕，与他交换了一个咸咸的吻。

伴随着幸福席卷而来的，是前所未有的恐惧。对于自己终将直面的命运，明智从未有过犹豫与退缩，但这一刻，他开始害怕了，怕再也见不到他，怕再也触碰不到他，怕他从此…忘却了自己。

明智把头埋在莲的颈窝里，颤抖着将他紧紧地拥在怀里，仿佛他下一秒就会消失不见。

莲的臂膀回应着他，把彼此赤裸的身体牢牢地嵌合在一起。莲的手轻轻抚摸着怀中他柔软的头发，在他的耳畔喃喃低语，他的声音温柔而坚定，有着安定人心的力量。

“嗯，我在，一直都在。”

“我爱你，吾郎。”

再后面的事情，明智记不大清楚了。最后能想起来的，是耳边莲那魅惑的声音，告诉他按自己想要的尽情去做，告诉他不用那么温柔，告诉他不必顾忌。

他只记得自己把一切的担忧与恐惧暂时封印，听凭喷薄的欲望尽情地占有了他。莲紧紧地包裹缠绕，用身体诉说着无尽的爱意。

甜美的喘息不绝于耳，断断续续的话语中，莲一遍一遍地呼喊着他的名字，反复述说着他的爱。

阁楼的床很小，两个人紧贴着赤裸的身体，面对面侧躺而卧。莲脸上的潮红还没有完全褪却，半闭着眼睛平复紊乱的呼吸，慵懒陶醉的表情勾得明智心里痒痒的，他伸出右手轻轻抚摸莲乌黑的卷发。

“迷上我了？”

莲枕着明智的手臂，所以躺得稍低一些，眼睛自下而上扫过来，得意的神色调皮又可爱。明智难得有了自己作为年长者的实感，他嫣然一笑，在他的耳朵上轻轻揉捏了几把，“才不过两年，你的性格怎么恶劣了这么多？”

“有吗？我觉得自己一直都是这样的。”

“我可不记得你以前这么会死缠烂打。”

莲轻轻捉住明智的手，带到唇边落下一个温热的吻，“因为不这么做的话，你就又会像以前一样擅自地消失不见了吧。”

“现在这样，也只是把原本简单的结局变得更加复杂了而已。为什么就不肯像以前一样乖乖地保持距离呢？”

莲没有说话，贴过去吻住了明智的唇。方才出的汗已经落下，微凉的身体滑腻腻地缠上来，皮肤摩擦发出清爽的声响，明智被抵在墙边，无处可躲，却也并不想躲。

缠绵片刻，莲稍稍退开一些，让明智能看清他的眼睛。“你私自决定的结局，我会亲手改变给你看的。你看，现在就算你不肯承认，我也充~分~地体会到了自己是被怎样地爱着呢。”

明智露出有些困扰的笑容，轻轻摇了摇头，错开了眼神，“事到如今让我这样的人谈论爱？莲，你从一开始就搞错了问题的本质，我的问题不是爱或不爱，而是有没有那份能力与资格。”

莲想反驳，明智伸出手指搭上他的唇，阻止了他，一时间两个人相顾无言。许久，明智抚摸着莲的脸颊，才终于缓缓开口，“莲，我们来说点真话吧。”

眼睛转了转，莲抓住抚在自己脸上的手，撒娇似地蹭了蹭，淡淡地笑了，“好啊，虽然我说的一直都是真话来着。不过让我们先把被子盖上，你的身体好不容易好转了些，再冻感冒可就得不偿失了。”说着话，他撑起身，想去抓被挤在角落里的被子。

“啊——”然而后腰传来一阵闪电般的刺痛，莲的动作卡在了半截。明智哭笑不得，摁着他乖乖躺下，坐起身展开被子，铺在两人身上。破旧的小床发出了吱呀吱呀的呻吟，明智仔细用被子裹好莲光裸的背，又忍不住捏了捏他的脸，这才踏实下来倒回枕头上。

莲安静地看着他，眼神安定沉稳，明智理了理纷乱的思绪，缓缓开口。

“我是不可以存在的，莲，你也应该明白。”

“我不是在逃避，从复苏之后，我就想好了，去接受法律的制裁，不管是死刑，还是终身监禁，这都是我应得的报应。但是后来发生的事情，你也知道了。我自首之后立刻落入了狮童残党的手中，不仅没有让一切以应有的方式结束，反而把罪孽一直延续至今。”

“那之后我意识到了，这份力量本身就是扭曲的源头，只要我存在一天，现实世界的扭曲就不会消失。你也许可以挫败他们的阴谋，但他们会一次一次地卷土重来，终有一天，把你也吞噬殆尽。”

“所以，打败组织之后，我也一起退场，才是一劳永逸的解决办法。放手吧，莲。”

莲笑着握住了明智的手，似乎对刚刚听到的事情毫不惊讶。“放手是不可能的，你放弃吧。但是你说的这件事，我会帮你实现。”

“帮我实现？”

“抹消被认知为‘扭曲的力量之源’的明智吾郎的存在，这正是我的计划。既然没有多问殿堂的事，想必是已经理解了吧。没错，当一切获得解决的时候，你的去向会被当做‘死亡’处理，不必再担心被新的残党纠缠，可以安心被我金屋藏娇了。”

莲的神气平静自然，好像谈论的并不是什么窝藏杀人犯的严重罪行，而是一件稀松平常的家长里短。明智无奈地摇摇头，点出了问题的核心。

“莲，我杀过人，很多的人。我也杀过你，在地下审讯室里，我拔出了警卫的枪，射杀警卫，然后杀死了毫无防备的你。我记得你的血溅在我手上的触感，我记得你死时惊愕的表情，我记得你的身体如何慢慢冷却……”

他一边克制着声音里的颤抖，一边抽回被莲紧紧握住的手，努力掩盖自己的动摇。这一切被莲清清楚楚地看在眼里，他凑上前去，把明智揽进怀里。

“听。”

莲的心跳稳定而有力，缓解了不堪回首的记忆带来的剧烈冲击。明智稍稍推开莲的怀抱，翻身平躺，避开了对方的眼神。

“我想说的是，我是一个无可救药的杀人凶手，非法藏匿包庇罪犯，这不是怪盗的美学吧？”

“怪盗的美学是向需要帮助的人伸出援手。”莲没有穷追不舍，他也翻身躺平，右手握住了明智放在身侧的左手，与他十指相扣。

“当然，逃脱惩罚也不是怪盗的美学。如果法律不能制裁你，那就由同样是异世界居民的怪盗来制裁。再说，你自己又何尝不是一直在惩罚自身呢？”

“没错，你伤害过很多人，但即便你以死谢罪，也并不会让他们得到丝毫慰藉。努力活着，用余生背负良心的煎熬责难，用行动去向那些受过伤害的人偿还弥补曾经犯下的罪孽，难道不是更好的刑罚吗？我会陪着你的，一起修补因为这份力量而扭曲的东西。”

莲的手温暖柔软，让明智舍不得狠心松开，他决定限时今夜，暂时放纵自己的软弱，于是他只是轻轻捏了一捏作为回应。

“这份扭曲的力量，是不应该存在的。”

“力量是客观的，洗脑、激怒、混乱，这些能力我也能够使用，那我是不是也不应该存在？”

“但你没有……”

“没错，力量的善恶取决于使用者，所以我会负起责任监督你的，再说，拥有可以肆意妄为的能力的我，难道不更需要一个可以相匹敌的人来监督吗？”

“你不会滥用那份力量的，你不是那样的人。”

“我没有那样做，是因为我比你幸运。在每一个走投无路的时刻，我都得到了其他人的帮助。我从来没有面临过不得不杀死谁的场合。”

“但伪神选中的代言人是我，而不是你。我想这就充分说明了我们本质的不用了。”

“明智，人格面具是不会说谎的。你最初觉醒的罗宾汉，与我的亚森一样，是一位劫富济贫、行侠仗义的义贼，这是你否认不了的事实。只不过，从来没有人告诉过你那份力量的正确使用方法，在遇到我们之前，你其实并不知道还有‘悔改’这种办法吧？如果没有摩尔加纳的引导，我们也许也会走上和你一样的道路。说到底，倘若摩尔加纳最初遇到的人是你，那么也许，现在躺在这里一心求死的人就是我了。”

莲转过了头，明智突然有些不敢回视，就任由他用眼神描摹着自己的侧脸，听到他极罕见的带着些阴森的声音：“而且，你过于高估我了……对于有些人，我并不介意让他多受些折磨。”

明智的心不安地乱了几拍，但是他故意无视了那一丝转瞬即逝的不详，生硬地转移了话题。“但这……只是没有意义的假设罢了。不管怎样，你的方案都没有可行性。你也许可以把所有落在你手里的人的认知改变，但是组织何其庞大，你不可能改变所有人的认知。”

莲轻轻笑了一声，转过身支起手肘好整以暇地看着明智，短暂失去着落的手又被莲的左手握住，带到胸前。

“我好像被小看了呢，你忘了我可是曾经打败伪神，达成救世成就的Joker啊。”

“你是不是也忘了，我就是引发那一场灾难的罪魁祸首。而现在的事态，也不过是那时的延续而已，只要我存在，这一切都不会结束，你的救世也会付诸流水。”

思考片刻，莲欺身而上，与明智四目相对，眼睛里不再有调笑。

“你太小看世上的恶了，你也许确实是激发他们的契机，但殿堂却不是因为你而复苏的。你永远不可能要求人类摒弃自己的欲望，所以你永远也不可能消除世上的恶。不管你活着或是死去，各种各样的殿堂总会存在，各种各样的罪恶也一样。所以我认为，与其否定自己的存在价值，不如好好运用自己的力量去和世间的蛮横对抗。”

明智也盯紧了他的眼睛，针锋相对。“我没有自大到打算消除世上所有的恶，但自己种下的恶果，我一定会亲自负起责任。这一点，我不会退让。”

“即便我也不能成为让你留下的原因？”

“即便你也不行。”

“即便你爱我？”

“即便……我爱你。”

两个人的身体重叠着，却并不影响彼此互不相让的对峙。最后莲噗嗤一声笑了出来，放松了支撑得发酸的胳膊，趴在了明智的身上，把头埋在他的胸口。明智的胸骨还是隔着薄薄的皮肤硬得硌人，莲的手搭在他纤细的腰上，有些心疼地轻轻抚摸着。

明智抬起手揉了揉怀里莲毛绒绒的头，“你笑什么？”

“只是有些感叹，你果然一点都没变啊。”

“哪方面？”

“只要认准了一件事情，就一定会坚决贯彻到底，不受任何私情的左右。”

“莲……没错，哪怕让我再选一次，我也还是会开枪的。”

听到这话，莲突然抬起头，又调皮了起来。“这么说，你承认那个时候就对我有私情了？”

被一连串跳跃性极强的对话打得应接不暇，明智一时语塞，所幸莲也没有再纠缠，他突然摇摇头坐起了身，嘴里小声嘟囔着，“虽然早就预料到不会那么顺利，但是果然还是要走到这一步啊。”

轻轻叹了口气，莲回过头向明智发出了宣言：“既然这样，那让我们继续我们的决斗吧。”

“哈？”

只见莲扶着腰爬下床，一瘸一拐地蹿到桌边，从抽屉里掏出了一个小盒子，然后又迅速钻了回来。明智一头雾水，也跟着坐起身。

莲跪在他旁边，打开了盖子，里面是一副大红的手套，看起来和Joker怪盗服里的一模一样。他拿起右手的那一只，轻轻扔到了明智的身上。

“虽然想直接把怪盗服的手套扔给你，但是那毕竟是认知世界的产物，出去就没有了，所以我特意做了一副一模一样的。明智，赌上彼此的愿望，堂堂正正比试一场吧。这场比试，无关乎组织、异世界、殿堂，只关乎我们两个。胜负的条件很简单，看到彻底打败组织为止的这段时间里，我是否能赢得你的心，让你产生‘愿意与我一同活下去的念头’。倘若我赢了，你就要加入怪盗团和我的侦探事务所，做我的搭档；倘若我输了……我会退回到以前的关系上，即便百般不舍，也不会再干涉阻止你之后的任何行动，当然，如果届时我的身上发生些什么，那也和明智没有关系，请你也不要横加干涉。怎样，你愿意接受我的挑战吗？顺便说一句，如果你拒绝的话，我就一直这么死缠烂打下去。”

“看来我没有拒绝的余地？”

“如果你不介意保持现状的话。但倘若你想彻底摆脱我，明智，这是你唯一的机会。”

莲的神色坚定决绝，明智轻轻叹了口气，心疼地移开了眼神，低头看向那只色泽浓郁到晃眼的手套。

“你这是何苦……”

“……你就当做是，我对你微不足道的一点报复吧。擅自闯进我的生活，又一而再地擅自消失不见。如果你注定要第三次离去，那至少，我要让它变得没有那么容易。”

他的声音里压抑着几年来积攒的悲伤悔恨，一点一滴扎在明智的心上，痛彻骨髓。明智郑重地点了点头，缓缓拾起面前的红色手套。

“我接受。”

一触即发的紧张气氛消失了，莲长抒了一口气，邪魅地咧嘴笑了，他勾住明智的下巴，任性地讨要了一个甜蜜的吻。他的手顺着明智的脖子一路向下，抚住了他的左胸口，嘴凑到耳边，莲的声音诱惑动人。

“你的心，我收下了。”

然后，像是终于耗尽了最后一丝力气，雨宫莲就这么靠在明智吾郎的肩膀上，坠入了梦乡，留下心绪翻涌的爱人独自面对无尽的夜。

在不近不远的另一个人迹罕至的殿堂里，景象正发生着天翻地覆的变化，Shadow们躁动着恐惧着，不知这巨变意味着什么。

但这些都暂时与阁楼小床上的两个人无关。

看着昏睡过去的莲那如天使般的睡颜，明智决定至少今夜不去思考这光怪陆离的一切，不去殚尽竭虑地计较输赢得失，此刻他只想放纵自己享受这短暂的，有他陪伴的时光。

探身上前，明智第一次主动向熟睡的怪盗献上了蜻蜓点水的一吻。

“晚安，莲。”


	8. 第七章 守株待兔

**第七章 守株待兔**

* * *

“好，最后再确认一遍行动计划。”临行前，摩尔加纳对着整装待发的两个人，总觉得隐隐约约有些不安。倒不是因为自家团长的眼睛因长期熬夜又突然睡了一整轮而肿成了核桃，而是整件事情的发展过于顺利，而迷宫攻略的人手又严重不足。好在莲那双藏在浮肿的眼皮下方的眼睛里仍然透着自信的神采，才让摩尔加纳稍稍安心。

“目标今天会到佐仓家进行调查，我们需要在他完成对双叶的问话之前结束迷宫探索。到时候吾辈会先行离开向双叶报信，然后由双叶当场给出预告函，你们两个负责守在殿堂，一旦秘宝显现就出手。没有问题吧？”

“时间紧迫，赶快出发吧。”明智已经换上了适合怪盗行动的黑蓝条纹战斗服，正挥舞着莲给他准备的西洋剑熟悉手感。紧身衣勾勒出单薄的身体线条，是抹不掉的过去两年间严苛生活的痕迹。

莲揉揉眼睛，把脑子里已经冒出的未来至少一个月的营养食谱扔到一边，抬手整了整手套。

“没有问题，我们会先到迷宫入口待命，等你确认目标到达后立刻开始迷宫攻略。”

“好。那吾辈先回双叶那里待命了。Joker，补给一定要多带一点，毕竟今天外面的全员都在被调查，能用的战力就只有你们两个，千万要确保万无一失。”

“嗯，放心吧。昨天武见医生又送来了一批，足够用了。你快过去吧，一会儿殿堂见。”

摩尔加纳挥挥手，转身离开了殿堂。明智探身过来看着莲输入的关键词，“‘组织’和‘陷阱’，这位的殿堂还真是少见的直白啊。你怎么看？”

“也许是个前所未有的大麻烦也说不定，内容倒是直白，对象却是未知。”

“你也注意到了，关于‘对象’的问题也许才是真正的‘陷阱’。”

“总之万事小心，不要勉强。”

按下导航开始的按键，在一阵熟悉的操作音之后，景象扭曲溶解。

万万没想到，视野再次变得清晰的时候，在眼前展开的景象，又是熟悉得不能再熟悉的场景。

——涉谷站。

“虽然设想过了，但关押我的地方，难道真的就是总部吗？”明智有点嫌弃地打量着周围的景色，“不过涉谷站毕竟是能够产生印象空间的地方，如果要进行大范围的认知操作，这里倒确实是理想的场所。不过——”

“不过这里毕竟并不是核心成员的殿堂，很难判断能挖掘出多少有效的位置情报。”

“不错，首先需要判断这个人同组织的关系。否则，这里的一切信息就不过是他的个人YY而已了。”

两个人心照不宣地开始将殿堂的景色与自己记忆中的涉谷站进行比对。他们所在的殿堂入口，涉谷站站前广场只是色调上变得阴森恐怖，并没有实质性的扭曲。四周的建筑却纷纷张牙舞爪地改换了形态，与其说是建筑，倒不如说是一个个巨型诱捕装置，其造型过于夸张，反而让Joker有些怀疑这是不是虚张声势的伪装。不过眼下这种被包围注视的状态让怪盗有些不自在，他抬起头，相中了一根高耸的灯杆。

“这里视野不太好，我们换个位置吧。”

不等Crow回答，Joker一手揽住他的腰，一手发射套索，瞄准了街灯的顶端。

“等——”Crow的抗议被吞没在呼啸的风声中，待他从突然袭击中缓过神来稳住平衡，再回头看到始作俑者嘴角得意的笑时，他实在是没有忍住一脚把Joker踹了下去。

调皮的怪盗顺着灯柱又荡了一圈，然后潇洒地再一次落在了他的身边，嘴里随意地说了几声抱歉，全无悔意。

Crow狠狠白了他一眼，转头继续观察地形，不再搭理他。小小得逞的Joker站直身子，集中精神开启了第三眼的视界。

浮夸的建筑只是障眼法，真正透露着不详气息的则是稍远处几座不起眼的小楼。正打算指出破局点的所在，一旁的搭档似乎抢先一步得出了结论。

“西南角的那几栋看起来并没有扭曲的小楼，恐怕问题最大。”

“诶？”讶异于对方掌握情报的速度，Joker的问题脱口而出，“莫非Crow也会吗？第三眼的技能。”

“哈？哦，你的那个技能啊……嘁，谁有那种便利的东西啊。摆在明面上的陷阱必然只是工具，你会把自己的宝贝摆在光天化日之下吗？越是看起来正常、容易被漏过的东西，就越可能有问题。至于西南面，这是我以前推算出来的囚禁地的大致方位，而且实际观察下来，其他方向确实也没有特别可疑的建筑。”

Joker少见地没有接话，偏过头较有兴趣地看着Crow，即便隔着厚重的面具，曾经的名侦探还是被盯得浑身不自在。

“……再盯就把你踹下去。”Crow甩出了一个尽可能犀利的威胁眼神，怪盗却像是接到了飞吻一样嘿嘿笑了起来，然后若有所思地转回了头。

“刚刚只是在想怪不得伪神没有教你这个技能，因为你根本不需要嘛。不过我大概也该反思一下，是不是过度依赖于这些方便的东西的了。”

“能用的东西就尽可能利用，难道因为你跑得比别人快，就要放弃自己的速度吗？这可不像我认识的那个争强好胜的怪盗。”

“哈哈，计较输赢只是针对你的。我只是觉得，有时候过渡依赖异世界的能力，可能会漏看掉什么重要的东西。”

“这就是不当怪盗转行当侦探的原因？”

“嘛，就结果而言也可以这么说啦，但是说起最直接的原因——当年不是你自己邀请我的吗？”

“哈？我什么时候——”

“两年半前的11月2日夜晚，吉祥寺飞镖馆的门口，‘干脆到我这边来怎么样？’你这样问过我的。”

“诶？啊……”

两年前的记忆突然被唤醒，寒冷的冬夜、无法理解的自己的奇怪言行、对方捉摸不透的暧昧眼神。回想起你死我活的曾经，Crow突然觉得能够并肩站在一起的当下简直奢侈得像一场梦。

“……我那时候可不是这个意思。”

Joker没有接受他的反驳，反而渐渐靠近他的耳畔，轻声细语，“记得吗？我说过我会好好考虑，而这就是我的答案。”湿热的呼吸落在脸侧，Crow觉得自己的心狠狠地揪了起来，五味陈杂。好在对方很快自然地直起身继续说了下去。

“但是当年你也说过，怪盗，即便看起来是在行使正义，但没有法律的规范，就很有可能沦为玩弄人心的罪人。以前不怎么觉得，但是丸喜老师的事情之后，就不得不思考了。不是‘我会不会为恶’的讨论，而是更加简单的‘如果我用力量为恶，该怎么办’的问题。”

“抗争到最后发现最终的boss其实是自己？”

“嘛，差不多吧，时不时会想，如果真的走到那一步，是否还会出现能够阻止我的人。嗯，如果是Crow的话，应该可以做到吧。”

“你对一个一直都在当反派的人期待些什么啊。”

“是‘曾经’。再说了，怪盗，从来就不是什么正义的英雄，只是凑巧在这个世间被奉上了神坛的，随心所欲的欺诈师而已。”

“没想到你否定起自己来，这么不留情面。”

“嗯？我没有否定自己，只是在描述怪盗团的现状而已。我对自己的正义当然是深信不疑的，该出手时就出手，需要使用异世界力量的时候，我不会犹豫。不过在有现实世界的解决途径的时候，我还是更愿意在那边直接解决问题，毕竟人的心脆弱多变，滥用力量玩弄他人内心，这样的事情我绝不认同。”

义正言辞的一番话，引来了Crow直勾勾的注视，却没得到言语的回应，这回轮到Joker被看得不自在了。

“再这么盯着，我要亲你了哦。”

截然不同的反击话语，也收获了不太一样的效果，Crow轻轻笑着伸手狠狠捏住了Joker富有弹性的脸颊。

“不怕脑袋被我的面具捅出一个洞的话，你尽可以试试。”松开手，Crow的眼神荡向远方，淡淡的感伤不知不觉间弥散开来。“只是觉得越来越理解为什么是由你来背负这份力量了而已，不过你不必担心，即便没有我，你的同伴们也不会放任你误入歧途的。”

故意不去思考对方话语中潜在的意思，Joker揉了揉脑袋，随意地回答：“他们当然不会的，只是他们都太过于信任我了，从以前开始就是这样，即便我做出什么惊人之举，也不会过度深究，所以等到真正东窗事发时候，一切也许已经太迟了。”

Crow感觉到了隐隐的不安，但眼下却不是继续探讨的时机，因为——

“话说回来，Mona是不是有点太慢了？我们的原定计划应该不包括在这里悠闲地聊天吧。”

“确实，我们是在目标约定的抵达时间前三分钟出发的，所以要么他迟到了，要么Mona和双叶遇到了什么麻烦。”

“你的第三眼视觉能够判断秘宝的位置吗？就算只有我们两个，至少也得挖出点情报才行。”

“很遗憾我的视觉只能大致看出威胁程度，做不到那样精细，只有Mona能够探测秘宝的方向。我们再等五分钟，如果他再不出现的话，我们就开始潜入。”

“嗯，毕竟这是唯一的线索，我们没有退路。不过看起来，我们大概不需要再等了。”

变形成猎捕装置的建筑群突然咔咔咔地运转了起来，七彩的探照灯齐刷刷点燃，昏暗的夜空瞬间闪耀宛若白昼。整个殿堂蠢蠢欲动，洋溢着某种兴奋与激动。

作为异物的两位闯入者不约而同地感受到了一股如坠冰室的恶寒，在那片雀跃着的恶意背后，还混杂着晦暗不明的湍流，如背景噪音般，无法无视却又无从解读。

黑猫不知何时进入了殿堂，他三两下窜上灯杆，但等候的两人谁都没有说话。

“你们两个，发生什么了吗？”

Joker缓缓回过头，少有的严肃凝重，他的眼神划过Mona，探寻地看向Crow，对方微微点了点头。

“看来守株待兔的不只是我们。”

“没错，既然如此，就看谁是螳螂，谁是黄雀了。”

Mona夹在两个人中间一头雾水，目标除了来得比预定晚了些许之外，看起来并没有什么异常。“喂，有没有人可以好心给吾辈解释一下啊。”

“啊，简单来说就是，对方知道这次调查是我们给他设下的陷阱，而且跃跃欲试地想要把我们一网打尽呢。时间紧迫，详细的路上边走边说，Mona，西南面的那几栋小楼，秘宝的方向就拜托你了。”

殿堂的攻略出乎意料地顺利。

跟随着Mona对秘宝的嗅觉，他们锁定了一栋灰色的矮层建筑，其内部果然是一座巨大得异乎寻常的迷宫。沿途有不少重兵把守的通道，但奇怪的是，通往殿堂的方向却始终一路畅通。有好几处戒备森严的地方让怪盗们十分介意，但为了节省时间他们一路直奔主题，却几乎没有遇到什么像样的阻挠。不如说，整座殿堂都以一种请君入瓮的姿态，大大方方地向入侵者敞开了大门。

所以当怪盗们在半小时后站在未成形的秘宝面前时，丝毫没有感到任何胜利的喜悦。

“虽说找到秘宝是好事，但是这感觉实在是太奇怪了。”Mona一边关上安全屋的大门，一边沮丧地说。殿堂气氛诡异疑云重重，怪盗们决定先退回安全屋商议对策。

另一边Joker没有答话，反倒是立刻拉着Crow的手，把他摁在了一旁的沙发上。

“你干什么！”Crow的挣扎有些软弱无力，被对方轻易掀开面具，探上额头。Mona转过身的时候，看到两人僵持的身影以及团长凝重的神情，才意识到方才Joker坚持不让他立刻去报信的原因，他窜上沙发，也把爪子搭上了上去，滚烫。

“怎么烧的这么高，Crow你没事吧？”

病人偏过头甩开一手一爪，一副全然无所谓的态度。“没有大碍，不会影响行动的。”

立在一旁的团长则一言不发，散发着肉眼可见的低气压。

“还是取消行动先送你回去休息。”Joker拽起病人就想往殿堂的入口转移。Crow甩开他的手，抬起拳头在他头顶不轻不重地砸了一下。

“Joker！你给我冷静一点！错过这个机会，以后再想抓住线索，可就没那么容易了。”

“我没有要放弃机会，你先回去，我一个人来解决这边的问题。”

“哦是吗？你为了这么一点小事就自乱阵脚，我们凭什么相信你能够成功完成任务？我说了我没事，休息一下就好，现在的状态还远没有到我的极限。”

两个人剑拔弩张互不相让，Mona夹在中间不知该劝不劝。虽然Crow的身体状况确实让人担心，但一向冷静沉着的Joker慌乱的样子，才更让他觉得不安。

“那个，Joker，目前这是吾辈们查到的唯一的线索，放过这个机会，大家的立场都会变得越来越危险。总之，先坐下梳理一遍现状吧，如果Crow的状态实在不能缓和，到时候再送他回去也不迟。”

看到耷拉着耳朵沮丧困扰的Mona，Joker的态度明显缓和了下来，理智压过感情，他松开了紧紧攥在Crow腕上的手。

Crow叹了口气，轻轻拍了拍对方的肩膀，柔声说：“莲，既然你现在是Joker，就需要负担这个名字的重量。我也不是有勇无谋的人，不会让自己成为包袱，这点上希望你能给我一点信赖。”

紧绷的肩膀垂了下去，Joker木着脸扶Crow在沙发躺好，脱下外套盖在了他的身上，随后把自己的人格面具推到头顶，狠狠地拍了拍自己的脸颊。

“十分钟，我们简单讨论一下，然后做决定。”

两人一猫各自平复了下慌乱的心，重新进入了工作状态。安全屋的内外都寂静无声，无形中压迫着闯入者们的神经。

“那么，吾辈先来吧。我们找到的毫无疑问就是目标的秘宝，只要递出预告函，一定会显现成型。就原本的计划来说，并没有太大的出入，只是Crow突发的状况不知是不是受到殿堂影响，同时又折损了战力，虽然Joker这两年也经常单打独斗，但是独自挑战这么大型殿堂的主人，终究还是太勉强了。”

“我的状态没有差到会影响行动的地步，不必过于担心。”Crow的声音安稳如常，他摇了摇头，转头看向在屋子正中来回踱步的Joker，“但我认为最大的问题还是在于殿堂本身，如果不搞清楚目标的真实目的，直接去偷盗秘宝恐怕会陷入被动，你在担心的是这件事吧？”

Joker凝重地点点头，伸出手在墙上比划起来。“我们追求效率一路避开了戒备森严的区域，竟然一次弯路都没有走就径直找到了秘宝，这肯定不是偶然。这说明，殿堂主人非常清楚我们的游戏规则，小心地把自己的秘密保护隐藏起来，却把不成型的秘宝当成诱饵，引我们上钩。如果贸然出手，只会正中下怀。根据以往经验，秘宝都是殿堂之主最为小心保护的东西，越是往迷宫深处走，越是会不断触及当事人心底深处的秘密，破解关隘的钥匙，往往是在迷宫中找到的记忆碎片。我们的行动，与其说是探索迷宫，不如说是从内部直接了解一个人，然后一步步击溃对方的心理防线。那些心底隐秘，才是真正赋予我们主动权与力量的东西，没有这些，一旦和目标的Shadow对上，我们恐怕没有胜算。”

衬在灰色墙面上的红色手套分外打眼，他们各自在心里描绘着复杂的关系图，然后同时意识到了违和感的来源。

“既然是想要保护自己的秘密，为什么却会将秘宝暴露在外？该不会——”

“——莫非那些把守森严的地方，并不是为了守护秘密，而是为了引导我们不走弯路而设置的指路牌？”

线索突然间一条一条地串了起来。

“怪不得有些路段看起来像是被强行打开的，吾辈还以为是找到了捷径，结果其实是殿堂主人为我们专门打造的圈套吗？”

“现在看来，确实如此。不过这样反倒是简单了，既然对方并不在意暴露自己的秘密，一心只想捉住我们，那么一旦发出预告函，沿途的警卫势必会全部向秘宝所在处集中，而我们只要反其道而行之，趁机去查看那些可疑的地方就行了。”

“会那么顺利吗？万一吾辈们被发现了，集中在一处的Shadow全部出动围过来的话，会不会……”

“所以我去当诱饵。”Crow坐起了身，平静地看向对面的一人一猫。“从我的身体反应来看，对方也许是冲着我来的，那么我一个人去秘宝那里吸引Shadow的注意力，尽量拖延时间，届时你们趁乱去把这位别致的客人调查清楚。”

“哈……”Mona叹了口气，瞥了瞥站在对面沉默的Joker。作为策略倒是不错，但是以自家团长对明智的态度，根本不可能答应的吧。“这个嘛……”努力措辞的Mona才刚开口，就被打断了。

“兵分两路确实是个不错的主意，只不过说起诱饵的角色，当然还是非我莫属。Mona，Crow，一会儿探查的任务，就拜托你们了。”

Crow本能地要反驳，但他看到了一旁的Mona，突然想起了另一件事情，于是他只是闭上嘴点了点头。Mona有点惊讶于他的配合，倒也因此而大大松了一口气。

“如果你们两个都没有意见的话，吾辈也没有问题。那Joker，吾辈出去找双叶了？”

“嗯，记得先提醒老板格外注意动向，万一出了什么意外就立刻带着双叶躲到我的殿堂里去。”

“好，知道了。你们稍微休整一下，一会儿见。”

狭小的安全屋里只剩下眼光飘忽的两个人。想说的、想做的，不能说的、不能做的，混杂着危机、责任，欲望、感情，横亘在两人之间，像一道不可跨越的鸿沟。

Joker轻叹一口气，穿过狭小的房间坐到了爱人的身边。他握住对方发烫的手，心疼地把他揽在怀里。

“身体感觉怎样？”

“只是有些晕，没有大碍。”

“再躺一会儿？”

“不了，躺下就不想起来了。”

“那，肩膀给你。”莲放开明智，坐直身体，拍了拍自己的肩膀。明智微微一笑，顺从地靠过去，把发沉的脑袋的重量交到了莲的肩头。经过风雨锤炼的身体紧实匀称，作为靠枕不软不硬，引得明智享受地蹭了蹭。

“明智专用靠枕，舒服吧？”

肩上的人带着笑轻哼了一声，莲低头看着他紧蹙的眉头和抖动的睫毛，知道症状应该比看起来严重的多。

“……一会儿一定不要勉强，我这边总有办法，再不济全身而退还是做得到的。”

“哼，放心吧。在把组织连根拔起之前，我是不会因为一两个小喽啰轻易退场的。”

“……”

彼此都清楚话语背后的意义，暂时的温存，不可更改的命运，明智清清楚楚地在中间划下了红线，残忍、但必要。

莲只是紧紧握住了明智发烫的手，“既然你这么说，那就一定不会在这里倒下，我相信你。只是，攻击型的殿堂、人格面具使用者受到的场地弱化制约，这些都是前所未见的状况，一切不能用常理来推测。对方也许有办法专门追踪你的去向也未可知，可能的话，我实在不想和你分开行动。”

“不管怎样我这边是一人一猫，总比你的风险低。你可是要一个人去单挑殿堂主人，以及很可能聚集在那里的全殿堂份的Shadow。”

“刚才观察过地形了，空间结构复杂多变，空中锚点很多，就算战力上他们占优，但想抓住我，倒也没那么容易。而且，直接的对话也是必须的，如果对方的直接目标是你而不是我，那么我来沟通成功的可能性也会高一些吧。”

“有道理，反正我也没怎么担心你就是了。”

“诶~明智还是有原因应该担心我的吧。”

“哈？你天天像个猴子一样上蹿下跳，难道要担心你掉下来把自己摔死吗？”

莲扭了扭身子，神秘兮兮地低头凑了过来，小声说，“那可说不准哦，哎呀呀，腰上时不时还有点酸痛呢，明智的爱·的·证·明~”

“你·这·家·伙！”猛地直起身子，明智毫不留情地掐住了恋人的脸，使劲地揉捏起来。“这两年是不是欠管教啊，现在变得这么没脸没皮。”

脸被蹂躏得说不出话来，莲伸出手指了指正玩儿得不亦乐乎的明智，然后轻轻握住了他的手，撒娇似的蹭了蹭。

莲的皮肤凉凉的，带来清爽的触感，明知道此刻不是沉溺于温存的时候，可头脑昏昏沉沉的明智却舍不得放手。对方慢慢凑了过来，紧紧地拥抱住了他。不算平稳的呼吸在耳边响起，明智抚上莲的背，感觉到不易察觉的轻微抖动，那是作为怪盗团团长的他不能说出口的担忧。

抬手摸了摸对方毛茸茸的卷发，明智想要稍稍退开一点，却被莲牢牢地挂在身上，不肯松手。

“你是小孩子吗？”

“……就一小会儿。”

莲的头发扎在颈间痒痒的，能闻到洗发水的淡淡香味，明智觉得心很安定，高热带来的不适似乎也消解了不少。

“莲。”

“嗯。”

“我不会有事的。”

“嗯。”

“抬起头来。”

莲的脸被明智的双手捧了起来，他的唇越靠越近。被明智的突然袭击打得措手不及，莲的双眼失了焦。然而就在这珍贵的吻即将发生的瞬间，安全屋剧烈地震动起来。

“啊……”

掸掉落在身上的灰尘，莲的脸上失望难掩，让明智看得一阵好笑，他一边重新戴好面具，一边若无其事地站起身。“时间到了呢，只好留到之后再说了。”

“真是个不懂得看时机的家伙，好好承受我的怒火吧。”

“喂喂喂，堂堂的怪盗团团长，要公报私仇吗？”

“这可是明智第一次主动……”

“啊！回去之后补偿你总可以了吧！这时候不应该潇洒一点华丽变身Joker吗？”被莲的碎碎念吵得脸上有点挂不住，明智伸手粗暴地帮对方把面具拽回了脸上，十分后悔刚才的一时情动。

莲得逞地坏笑了起来，拉起明智的手郑重其事地吻了一下，面具后的灰瞳神采奕奕。

“那就说好了，回去之后，我会好·好·讨债的。所以现在，让我们出去速战速决吧，Crow。”

“在我们赶过来之前，你可要撑住了，Joker。”

Mona适时地归队了，两人一猫离开了安全屋。背对背，他们步履坚定，迈向了各自的战场。


	9. 第八章 秘密

**第八章 秘密**

* * *

迷宫很大，Shadow却很少。正如推测的那样，此刻的殿堂外围人去楼空，除了个别地方还有不听话的Shadow徘徊之外，几乎看不到任何警卫的影子。Crow和Mona穿梭于空荡荡的走廊，凭借记忆寻找着可疑的场所。

前方的墙面上传来几不可闻的嘀嗒声，Crow一把抓住Mona的后颈，带着他向后纵跃。

一声巨响，墙体被炸得碎成齑粉，险些遭遇相同命运的Mona吓出了一身冷汗。

情急之下爆发的力量给原本就虚弱的身体造成了更大的负担，Crow努力控制着急促的呼吸，扶着廊道的墙面稳住摇摇欲坠的身体。

“Crow，没事吧？”Mona有些慌了手脚。

“没事，缓一下就好……按说猫的听觉不是应该很灵敏的吗？”

“吾辈才不是猫！啊……虽然确实是猫啦……哎总之多谢你了Crow，不然吾辈已经——”

“嘘！”Crow一把捂住Mona的嘴，抱着他矮下身子躲进了墙角的阴影里。透过尘埃弥漫的洞口，可以看到对面经过的隐约身影。

“发生什么了？”声音从墙背面远远地传来，一只Shadow从洞口探出了头，他随意地左右看了看，百无聊赖地打了个哈欠。

“探测器过于敏感了吧，主人最近越来越神经质了，经常的事情。”Shadow看起来对爆炸没有丝毫兴趣，转身就想走。

又一只Shadow从旁边挤出身来，兴奋地左右观察着，与其说他是在观察敌情，倒不如说是在观望外面的景色，他不无兴奋地说：“要不要趁机出去逛逛？天天关在这个破地方无聊死了，趁他们都不在去溜达溜达吧。”

边说着，他一边半个身子已经窜出了洞口，一只手揪住了他的后领，把他又拖进了黑暗之中。在越来越远的声音中，躲在一边的两个怪盗抓住了几个关键信息。

“主人不愿想起这边的事情，所以才把整个区域封锁遗忘了，老老实实待着……外面正在……你……毒抗性……万一被…………添乱………………”

殿堂重又恢复了沉寂，一人一猫来到被误炸开的洞口，对面一片阴森黑暗，透着股邪气，和目前为止的空间氛围截然不同，显然这里就是他们一直在寻找的密室了。

“原来这里还有整体被封锁的区域，怪不得吾辈们转来转去也没找到关键线索。”

“遗忘，难怪了。并不是殿堂主人不想保护自己的秘密，而是这件事已经被意识封闭了，成为了‘不存在’的东西，所以他根本就不需要去保护。嗯，主动遗忘、视而不见，这里面的东西对他来说，一定是非常严重的创伤事件吧。看来我们误打误撞终于找对了地方，抓紧时间吧。”

彼此点点头，Crow和Mona跨进了内部空间。和攻击性极强的外侧空间不同，内侧光线稀少，阴暗凋敝，鬼气森森。即便如此，其整体的内装风格却非常现实主义，如果不将诡异的气氛计算在内，这里就只是没有扭曲的普通走廊而已。墙面颜色单调，两侧均匀地分布着一模一样的门扉，让人难以判断哪一个才是真正有价值的目标。

这条走廊似乎要向前无限延伸，正当入侵者一筹莫展的时候，一个身影突然无声无息地从他们身后窜了出来。

“敌人吗？！Persona！”

突如其来的变故引得Mona下意识地召唤了人格面具，正当他打算使出技能的时候，被身后的Crow按住了爪子。

“等等！看，样子有些奇怪。”

虽然Mona闹出了不小的动静，但那身影却丝毫未受影响，径直从怪盗的身边经过，大步向前走去。从一闪而过的侧影来看，与殿堂主人的照片很是相似。Crow快走两步跟了上去，伸出手。

手穿过像雾气一样的身体，什么也没有触到。男人仍是无动于衷，快步前进，他的身体边界模糊，像是蒙了一层磨砂玻璃。

“什……鬼吗？”

“对我们没有反应，可能是某种记忆的重现，小心跟上去。”Crow脚步轻快，紧紧跟随。Mona虽然一阵后脊发凉，却也只能硬着头皮跟在后面。

鬼影停住了，他伏在一扇门旁，似乎在探听屋内的动静。

Crow丝毫不介意与对方的身影重合，也趴在门上侧耳倾听，但没能听到什么声音，反而Mona突然感觉到了些什么。“啊！这里的气息，和秘宝有些像。要闯进去吗？Crow你的状态怎样？”

“没问题，其实从进到密室以来，症状就在逐渐减轻，虽然这里的气氛让人非常不舒服，但是却没有像外面迷宫一样的弱化效果。”

Mona摸了摸Crow的额头，十分惊喜。“真的啊，温度也降下来了不少。如果这里找到的东西能够彻底消除掉你的症状就好了！”

“还是不要太乐观的好。等下进去也许会有战斗，做好准备了吗？”

“吾辈没有问题，倒是你Crow，万一遇到我们打不过的强敌，吾辈会马上变成车带你逃跑，你不要恋战哦。毕竟Joker可是把你托付给吾辈了！”

隔着厚厚的面具，黑猫看到茶发的青年轻轻地笑了，那是Mona从没见过的明智吾郎。不是装出来的社交表演，也不是后来刻意的冷漠讥笑，只是单纯的，感到高兴时自然流露的温暖表情。

Crow伸出手摸了摸Mona毛茸茸的头顶，“好啊，到时候就拜托你了。”

头上传来温柔的触感，Mona突然觉得好像理解了自家团长执着于眼前这个曾经是死敌的瘦弱青年的原因。

耳朵簌簌抖动了几下，有些话差点脱口而出，可就在这时，身后传来“咔嗒”一声，紧闭的房门自行打开，殿堂主人的影子闪身而入，从视野中消失了。

“走吧！”温情转瞬即逝，Crow整个人的气氛又回到了杀伐决断的冷峻。

在摩尔加纳看来，他与莲很是不同。无论遭遇怎样的危机，雨宫莲总是能够保持一份从容余裕，行事果断大胆，有时甚至略显鲁莽，那是同伴们的定心丸，也同样是出于对同伴们的信赖，相信无论发生怎样的危机，都有人会好好地守护自己的后背。而明智吾郎的作风则细致审慎，很多策略看似大胆，却是综合考量取舍后，以最小的代价获取最大成果的奇思妙想，那大概是长期独自奋战形成的习惯。在这以前，他究竟一个人在危险的殿堂中摸爬滚打了多久呢？

对于莲的感情与执着，摩尔加纳虽然不曾直说，却始终都抱着一份质疑，是对于明智其人的质疑，也是对莲这份特殊情感的疑问。但仅仅是那一个温柔的笑，摩尔加纳突然觉得，也许自己稍稍明白了莲那深厚感情的由来，因为他第一次看到了，那个除了莲以外无人问津的，真正的明智吾郎。也许一直以来，其实是自己被偏见蒙住了眼睛吗？

“Mona？”黑猫被从纷乱的思绪中拉回了现实，Crow右手抵着半开的门扉，回过头探寻地看着他。Mona甩甩脑袋，使劲地点了点头，紧紧跟上自己现在必须要保护好的对象，一起钻进了密室。

普普通通的会客室，沙发、茶几、办公桌，一个穿着套装的女性站在桌前，背对着门。男人冲着她大声说着什么，但声音被噪音覆盖，落到怪盗的耳中就成了毫无意义的嘶鸣。那位女性转过身，Crow猛地震了一下。

“你没事吧？”Mona小声问。

“果然……是我的客人啊。”

“什么意思？”

Crow轻轻摇了摇头，“……看下去你就知道了。”

Mona疑惑地看向屋子正中的人影。男人冲上去把女人紧紧揽在怀里，看起来像是在诉说担忧，女人抚慰地拍了拍他的背，偎在他怀中开口了，声音明快清晰。

“没关系啦，我会好好保护自己的。你看，如果我也能获得这种力量，我们的工作不就事半功倍了吗？好好回想一下，那些我们千辛万苦抓回来，却被无能的检察院开释的罪犯，我们终于，可以制裁他们了。”

男人松开怀抱，紧紧抓着恋人的胳膊，激烈地辩解着，女人的脸突然扭曲狰狞起来，她狠狠地甩开男人的手，声音因失控而变得尖利。

“法律？法律不过是帮投机取巧的小人们逃脱罪责的便利工具罢了！只要你有钱、有权利，就算是犯了天大的罪，又有谁能制裁你？在那边就不一样了，大家都是平等的，殿堂就是罪孽的证明，只要有了这份力量，我们就能真正贯彻我们的正义了不是吗？”

两个人的矛盾越发激化，男人仍在努力，却明显无力对抗女人眼中倾泻而出的疯狂。

“为什么要否定这份力量？他们用这份力量犯了罪，所以我才要主动接近他们，只要我能够将这份力量据为己有，就可以一个一个地把他们一网打尽。不然，凭目前的现状，我们一辈子都别想制裁狮童这样的大恶人。还是说，你怕了？你怕会受到牵连，所以想要独善其身吗？”

“正是这样哦。”又一个不速之客从门口悠然而入，看清面孔，Crow和Mona都大吃了一惊。那张脸，分明就是现在正被关在Joker殿堂里的审讯师。

争执中的两个人在惊愕中僵住了，审讯师关上门，好整以暇地倚在门口，冷笑着。女人如慢动作般缓缓地回过头，难以置信地看向她信赖的恋人。

男人垂着手低着头，默认了那份指控。女人摇着头一步一步缓慢地向后退去，直到被桌子挡住了退路。

然后，在重新找到语言之前，她痛苦地捂住了胸口。

她倒了下去，挣扎渐微，然后渐渐地不动了。血自她的嘴角眼角缓缓流出，划下细细的红线。一切发生得过于突然，她没来及留下任何的话语，只有那双瞪圆的眼睛仍死死盯着背叛了她的恋人，写满憎恨与诅咒。

Mona偷偷地抬头，Crow察觉到他的目光，凝重地点了点头，没有说话。

“愚蠢的女人。说着道貌岸然的话，其实不还是跟我们一样吗？不肯和我们合作真是太遗憾了，明明我们应该可以相处得很好的。”审讯师对刚刚发生的死亡全无动摇，他给自己点了一根烟，悠闲放松。“没想到啊，你会主动来给我们报信，虽然这个女人图谋不轨我们早就察觉到了。”

听不清的回答。

审讯师听罢带着鄙夷冷笑了一声，“算你识好歹，既然要保平安就好好替我们做事，暂时不需要你做什么。但是记住，你是狮童大人埋在局里的一颗暗棋，等到需要你的时候，可别想逃。这个女人的死因就交给你来安排把，可要好好扮演悲痛欲绝的未婚夫哦。”

闯入者丢下冷冰冰的话语扬长而去，男人的身影越发模糊，本来就不可辨识的声音也变得断断续续，像是被强烈信号干扰的电视画面。

空间不再稳定，剧烈地扰动起来，不详的黑雾渐渐凝聚在殿堂主人的幻影身边，化作旋涡旋转，黑色越来越浓，吞没了那原本就不甚清晰的影子。墨色的液滴从黑雾中溅射而出，是Shadow出现的典型征兆，Crow和Mona点头会意，拉开距离做好了战斗的准备。

巨大的Shadow从黑雾中迸裂而出，高声嚎叫咆哮着，他的声音终于不再是无意义的杂音了。

“去死！去死！怪盗……凶手……能力者…………统统去死！报仇！为……报仇！！”

失去理智的Shadow往往并不难对付，只要顺着对方的行为模式，找到时机攻击弱点就可以了。凭借着Crow的洞察力，他们很快就掌握了能够克制对方的打法。

Mona努力跟上Crow的战斗节奏，以前大家一起行动的时候感觉还不怎么明显，现在他才发现，原来Crow一直都没有展现过真正的实力，或者应该说，因为实力差距过大，他没办法在团队中发挥全部的力量。他的指挥精准到位，环环相扣，丝毫没有任何冗余，唯一的问题，大概就是Mona能不能做到被要求的事情了。

好在Crow也慢慢调整了指挥的策略，不再给出超过Mona能力范围的指示。Shadow红着眼睛向四周无差别地挥着武器，仿佛感受不到落在身上的一道道攻击。尽管如此，实际伤害不断累积，终于迫使敌人停止了动作。Shadow固执地立在死去的女人身前，通红的眼睛固执地睁着，身体的末端却已经开始逐渐消散。

屹立的身躯一寸一寸逐渐崩解，随风飘散，女人的身体发出了温暖的白光，化作了一张纸片，落在Crow的手掌心。

“Crow，这个是？”

“是一份——”

“闯入者？！”新的麻烦接踵而至，刚才出现在廊道洞口的两个Shadow警卫突然冲了进来。

“怪不得今天闹得这么厉害，原来是有观众啊。我们这位主人可是不太喜欢这样，所以请赶快和你们的同伴一样死在这儿吧！”

“你说什么？！”Mona一惊之下被敌人抓到了空子，结结实实地挨了一下。Crow眼疾手快用枪击替他解了围，旋即抽出剑攻了上去。

“Mona，那家伙的实力，你应该最清楚的吧，不要因为敌人的话自乱阵脚。”

洛基切入了战场，在Crow的操控下迅速压制住敌人的攻势，Mona调整状态重新参战，两人几波凌厉的组合攻击很快剥夺了敌人的行动力，把两只Shadow围在中央，进入了hold-up的状态。

“哼，想杀就杀吧，反正你们和你们的同伴都死定了，主人的毒没有人能解。刚刚接到的通讯，听说那边的战斗已经差不多要结束了。”强势的Shadow虽然倒在地上，却依然嘴硬。

“你说什么？！Crow，Joker有危险，我们快点解决掉他们赶去救他啊！”

“等一下！”Crow不为所动，死死盯着眼前大放厥词的Shadow。

Mona心急如焚，抬头想要争辩时却看到了Crow右手攥紧的拳头，他是那样的用力，整条臂膀都微微地抖动起来。

“毒？”Crow用故作轻松的语气反驳，“你以为这种雕虫小技能困得住我们？”

“那可不是寻常的毒，除非带着有抗性的家伙，不然……”

“哦~这样啊，也就是说，”明智得意地冷笑了一声，微微抬头指了指旁边那个缩成一团瑟瑟发抖的Shadow，“只要我带上你旁边的这个，就会没事了吗？”

“什么？！你为什么知道……”强势的Shadow被戳到了痛处，并不明白情报是怎么泄露出去的，他恶狠狠地瞪向一旁的同伴。

“不是我啊，我不是一直都跟你一起行动的吗？”弱小的Shadow吓得缩成了一团。

此时Crow又恰到好处地退了一把，“你们两个，反正已经逃不掉了，不如索性弃暗投明，为我所用吧。”

强势的Shadow一声怒吼，攻了出去，却不是面向Crow的。另一只Shadow全然没有想到同伴会突然带着杀气冲向自己，连闪躲都忘记了。就在爪尖与头颅即将相触的瞬间，一切都停了下来，Crow的剑将那条手臂死死钉在了地上。

“既然你不愿意，那就随同这个即将崩溃的殿堂消失吧，感谢你提供的情报。”Crow的眼里闪着寒光，手起剑落，Shadow化作一阵黑雾消失了。他抽回手里的剑，转头又看向了剩下的一只。

“因为怕你会坏事，他就想直接杀了你，以绝后患。我不杀你，我给你两条路，和我一起走，或者留下，你自己选。要是想留下，你可以再苟活一小会儿，但我们一定会夺走秘宝，届时你就只能和殿堂一起消逝，如果加入我的麾下，你至少不必给他们陪葬。”

Shadow惊魂未定，并没料到还能绝处逢生，眼前瘦弱的黑衣青年身上不乏绝望与死亡的味道，但不知为什么，那双面具遮挡下的双眸中透出的光，却照亮了他混沌的心。

“啊……我想起来了。我原本并不属于这里，我是……”

缔结契约的仪式结束的时候，Mona突然觉得一切恍若隔世。那时还是在鸭志田的殿堂里，Joker随手就将Shadow驯服成了自己的人格面具，信手拈来如呼吸般自如，仰望着那份不羁之力，他才越来越确信了这就是自己要找的人。

“Mona，快变成车，我们得赶紧去救Joker，那个笨蛋今天确实没带具有毒抗性的人格面具！Mona？”

“啊……好，抱歉。吾辈只是突然想起了Joker觉醒不羁之力的时候的事情，Crow…你真的很厉害啊…”

“什么？啊……以前也经常看到Joker这么做，就照猫画虎试了试，没想到还挺容易的。”

“只有你们会觉得容易吧，别人可是连觉醒自己的人格面具都要费尽力气的。嘛，现在也不是说这个的时候，上车吧。”

说话间Mona Car已经变换完成，就在Crow自然而然的坐上了驾驶席的时候，Mona突然产生了一种不祥的预感，他装作不经意地随口问了一句。

“Crow，你会开车的吧？”

“嗯……赛车游戏总是打过的。”

“什么？！！！喂喂喂，没关系的吗？？！”

“不就是开车吗！Joker能开，我就能开。”

“Joker现在已经考到驾照了啊啊啊啊！！慢一点啊！！！！吾辈要撞墙了啊停下来呀！！！！”

Mona Car跌跌撞撞绝尘而去，留下Mona一连串的惨叫。

Crow握着方向盘，突然想起了从前探索印象空间时Joker那一脸的享受。确实是不错的感觉，他想。

随着距离殿堂核心越来越近，身体上的重压又回来了，他想起了答应Joker的策略时，想要做的那件重要的事情，也许Mona正是值得托付的对象。

“Mona。”

“怎么了，Crow？”

“……不知道以后还有没有机会单独和你说话，所以有件事情，想要现在拜托你。”


	10. 第九章 黄雀

**第九章 黄雀**

* * *

Joker逐渐开始感觉到体能极限的迫近，从开战以来已经过去了多久呢？他无暇去查看时间，一拨又一拨的敌人正一点点缩小着自己的活动范围，仅仅是保持不被抓住的状态，就已经十分勉强了。

殿堂主人安稳地坐在密宝的下方，一个无形的结界将他们与外界的争斗阻隔开来，像一个完美的陷阱，宝物闪闪发光，但侵入者却始终是看得见而摸不着。

还有更糟糕的，整个空间弥散着一片香甜的气息，Joker知道自己中毒了，但携带的解毒剂却不起作用。他有点后悔，应该在昨天决定携带人格面具的时候听从明智的建议，带上具有毒抗性的人选。现在哪怕他用方巾捂住了口鼻，哪怕他努力减少呼吸的量，毒素仍然在他的体内逐渐堆积，一点一点侵蚀着他的身体。

借着套索跳向另一个落脚点，空中还不忘用枪击解决了几只正在目的地张牙舞爪的敌人。体能直线下降，Joker仓促着陆，蹲下身体大口喘着气。他把遁逃弹和回家轨道备在了身上，那是他最后的防线，虽然他一点都不确定面对如此大量的敌人，这点道具还是否真的能够正常起效。

不过眼下，他还没有被逼到绝境。虽然殿堂之主一言不发，但当胜利在望时，Shadow们通常都会有不少话要说，那时便是他的机会。计算着同伴离开的时间，Joker在心里做了判断，决定施行已经在心中构想好的计划。

翻身，落地，Joker立在了结界之前，与殿堂主人正面相对。四周的Shadow迅速涌了上来，停驻在Joker一米开外，躁动着没有上前。

“不问缘由，格杀勿论，现在都是这种作风了吗，警官先生？”Joker抬头望向不远处安稳而坐的人，冷冷地质问。

Shadow冷笑了两声，“怎么小鬼，撑不住了，要开始耍嘴皮子了吗？”

“这么打下去简直没完没了，总要时不时换换策略才行。”

“从你落入我的陷阱的时候开始，无论你换什么策略都已经没用了。”

“那我想问问，被你捉住之后，我会怎么样？”

“你是想问自己还有没有死以外的结局吗，没有哦。你们这些搅乱秩序的可恶的怪盗，这么轻易地死掉已经是便宜你了。”Shadow在结界内有恃无恐地说着残酷的话语，仿佛一切如呼吸般自然。也许是借了主人的气势，四周的敌人蠢蠢欲动，其中一只甚至抡起武器冲了上来，Joker皱了皱眉头，精准的两枪将其击杀，原本躁动的群落又安静了下来。

子弹已经几乎耗尽，中毒的负担愈见明显，不只是战斗，就连这样站着也变得吃力起来。Joker努力挺直腰板，装出一副云淡风轻，试着把对话进行下去。

“连法庭的审判都不需要吗？亏你还是个警察。”

“省省力气吧，你犯的罪就算到了外面，也没什么好结果。还不如给大家都行个方便，让我直接在这里制裁你。”

“制裁这个词是用在罪人身上的，不经过审判，你凭什么给我断罪？”

“自己做了些什么，心里没数吗？”

“哪些是我做的，哪些是我做给你们看的，你应该更清楚不是吗？组织潜伏在特动组的间谍先生？”

殿堂之主不说话了，因为距离有些远，Joker分辨不出那张阴沉的扑克脸上的情绪变化，但是围在身边的Shadow们隐隐的低吼却直白地泄露了他的愤怒。

“小鬼，组织的事情怎样都可以，而我只需要好好照顾你就可以了。”

“不是因为组织，却要对我赶尽杀绝？我做过什么让警官先生记恨的事情吗？”

也许是意识到自己已经说了太多的话，殿堂之主突然冷笑起来，让Joker的追击落了空。

“我没有必要对死人说这么多话，再继续拖延时间也没有意义，我劝你快点放弃挣扎束手就擒，我会让你死得痛快一点。”

话声未落，几只Shadow已经扑了上来。Joker一手举起枪，打光了残留的子弹，另一手带起套索，脱离包围圈的正中。已经幻化成一颗巨大的控制器的秘宝就在眼前闪耀，却无论如何都触碰不到。对话进行的过程中，几处好不容易清出来的落脚点又被密密麻麻的敌人占领了，体力加速流失，为了躲避敌人的攻击，Joker闪身之后一脚踏空，坠了下去。

胜利的喜悦反而激发了殿堂主人的狂气，他高高在上地俯视着勉力抵抗的Joker，终于爆出了一连串的惊悚笑声。

“哈哈哈哈，哀嚎吧，尖叫吧，你们就是死上一百次，也平息不了我的愤怒！”

“怪盗和你又没有仇，他们死几个当然不能让你释然。但如果是你真正的仇人的性命，又待如何？”

“什么？！”

只见远处被抛起的Shadow们掀起一阵漂亮的波浪，一辆黑色的诡异车子破浪而出，转瞬间就冲到了包围圈的中心，一只手伸了出来，搭上了地上的怪盗的胳膊。

“竟然这么狼狈啊。”

“你们来的也太晚了吧。”

“毕竟不能空手而归嘛，Mona，直升机模式！”

“好嘞！Mona Car——变！”

螺旋桨旋转起来，在狭小的殿堂内卷起飓风，Shadow们在气流的压迫下无从靠近，只得放任他们升到了半空。

“Persona！”Joker觉得身上一阵暖意，毒性带来的痛苦一扫而空，这时他才有余力抬头看看及时救了他的同伴，突然发现Crow身后飘着一只从未见过的Shadow。

“那是？”

“说来话长，Mona，这家伙就先交给你了！你们长话短说，修整好了就下来！”Crow没再多说话，他轻轻在Joker肩头拍了一下，侧身从直升机上纵身一跃。

“你这个公报私仇的腐败警察，我来帮你回忆一下吧，你真正应该仇恨的对象是谁。”黑衣的战士扑向结界，伸手将一张照片拍在了看不见的墙上。

殿堂之主第一次展现了恐慌，他瞪大了眼睛，惊惧地摇着头向后退去。内心的动摇意味着结界的破灭，照片发散出耀眼的金色光芒，结界以这一点为核心，延展出金色的裂痕，裂痕攀爬生长，伴随着“咔咔”的声响，结界一片一片碎裂坠落，在炫光中分崩离析。

“不……不是的……不是我害的……”先前的冷漠强势荡然无存，殿堂之主失了神，连连摇头否认。

“是我干的。是我亲手在她的殿堂里暗杀了她的Shadow，没错，我就是杀了她的凶手，你难道不想为她报仇吗？”Crow向不断退后的殿堂之主步步逼近，不给他留下丝毫喘息的机会。Shadow被事实所动摇，一时的错乱中被言语挑拨，理智渐失。

“报仇……对，报仇……报仇！凶手……报仇！！”Shadow的双眼变得通红，人形躯体逐渐无法承受暴涨的恨意，骨肉爆裂增值，露出了怪物原本的獠牙。

“Loki！”诡计之神显现，Crow向后纵跃，避开敌人喷溅而出的黑泥。殿堂之主已经变成了一团焦黑的旋涡，将四周密布的Shadow接连吸纳，自我意识较强的Shadow们开始惊恐地四散奔逃，剩下的也在一瞬被吞噬殆尽。旋涡像一口沸腾的坩埚，炖煮着刻骨的仇恨。

“完全疯了吗？”Joker带着Mona轻巧落在Crow身边，精神抖擞，完全恢复了状态。

“太慢了。”Crow瞟了瞟满血复活的搭档，安心了不少。“准确的说那个已经不是什么殿堂之主了，只是他压抑了多年的仇恨与愤怒具象化的产物，不让他解解恨，他怎么会心甘情愿和我们对话呢。”

“让他发泄出来吗？原来如此，久违地大闹一场吧。”

“哼，你可不要拖我的后腿。”

“之前用过的那个，要不要试试？”

“看你跟不跟得上了。”

两个人相视一笑，一左一右朝着发狂的黑团包抄了过去。Mona在后面不仅没能插上一次话，甚至不知道自己又该从哪里进攻，干脆决定留在后勤线替他们做好导航，防止冲得过猛的他们一不留神耗尽残留的体力。

虽然不甘心，但Mona也不得不承认，看这两个人并肩战斗是一种享受。大家都觉得Joker的实力深不可测，那不过是因为他总是要同时兼顾战局、为同伴指出策略、必要时施以援手，这就注定了他不可能发挥全部的战斗实力，将全部注意力集中到敌人身上。当初在讶小姐的殿堂观看Joker在竞技场的决斗挑战时，大家就发现了，全力作战的他那份不羁之力的可怕之处。

而如今，两个人交叉火力，不同的武器、不同的人格面具，不同的使用者，组合攻击的多样性成指数暴增，灵活自然的搭配让这复杂的攻击模式不可预测、难以回避。而最致命的还是他们之间那份心有灵犀的默契，一个人进攻，另一个人防御，攻防立场的更迭行云流水，敌人永远也猜不透下一秒该提防着谁。我撕开防御，你精准射击；我留出破绽，你守株待兔；我长驱直入，你从旁掩护。精妙的配合天衣无缝，像是已经演习了无数次一般顺手拈来，让人几乎无法再想象他们各自单打独斗的样子。

你们哪里还需要什么特别的Showtime技能，你俩并肩作战本身就已经是一场秀了好吗？Mona远远看着，不禁暗自腹诽，甚至有些怀疑自己同行的意义。只见他们在Shadow巨大的躯体上辗转腾挪，好像一组锋利的手术刀，切除病灶，引出脓毒，黑色的旋涡逐渐被分解驱散，激战即将落下帷幕。

Mona一边收拾掉周围几只脑子不太清楚的散兵游勇，一边思忖着Crow方才在车中说过的话。

“也许你说的确实是最佳的方案，但是Crow……看过这样的你们，吾辈又怎么可能……”

华丽的Showtime为敌人带去了最后一击，尘埃落定。两个人虽然都没有笑，但那副神采却深深烙印在了Mona的眼里，是英雄相惜，还是棋逢对手？黑猫并不清楚，但Joker嘴角微微勾起的弧度，Crow眼中晶莹的流光，两个人稍快却一致的呼吸节奏，深厚的感情呼之欲出。

但Crow计划着的事情，Joker并不知道。那样做的结果将会是怎样的残忍，Mona不想去揣测，但在这一刻他深切地意识到了一件事情，这并不只是那两个人的战斗，而是属于大家的，是真正需要所有人一起努力改变的未来，黑猫暗自下了决心。

黑泥消失殆尽，殿堂之主茫然地坐在地上，还没能全盘理解刚刚发生的事情。

“我竟然，忘记了。把她的事情，全部都……”

“不，在你的殿堂的某个角落，那一幕无时无刻不在重复上演，所以我才能找到这个。”Crow递上了那张解开了结界的钥匙，那是一张发黄的旧照片。上面的一对恋人幸福地笑着， 紧紧依偎在一起，眼里是对美好未来的期许。翻过面，上面是小字书写的简短遗书，Shadow愣愣地看着那隽秀的笔迹，泪水顺着脸颊流淌下来，在文字上晕开一片墨痕。

“她是为了，让我能潜伏进去，才……可我竟然……忘记了……”

“是组织对你进行了认知操作吧，虽然我不清楚他们是怎么做到的，但你依然记得仇恨，记得自己必须愤怒，只是你的信念被他们扭曲了。”

Shadow突然抬起头，死死盯住了眼前的Crow。“你！明智吾郎！”

明智摘下了人格面具，没有躲闪，坦坦荡荡地望了回去。“没错，我就是杀害了你的未婚妻的实行犯，如果想要报仇，我的命可以给你，但不是现在。我们还有共同的敌人，为了彻底毁掉组织，可以暂时与我们合作吗？一切结束之后，我会等着你的。”

殿堂之主用刻刀般的眼神反复审视着瘦削的青年，那眼神澄澈，并没有阴谋的味道。而站在一旁的怪盗始终是组织的头号大敌，其清白不证自明。他小心地收好了照片，站起身来。

“好吧，你们想要什么。”

“组织的情报，人员、方位，尤其是研究的最新进展，所有你能——”

轰隆隆。

变故来得毫无征兆，殿堂剧烈地震动了起来，裂纹在光亮的地面上蔓延，瞬间撕开地面。浮在半空的巨大秘宝晃动起来，像是在躲避些什么。

“唔……”剧变发生的同时，正在对话的殿堂之主与明智一同倒了下去。地面的裂纹中爬出了一条条黑色的藤蔓，缠住了倒下去的两个人，将他们拖向空中。

“Crow！”Joker来不及思考，身体抢先行动了。套索将他带向空中，人格面具放出烈焰炙烤缠住明智的枝条，他用套索把失去行动能力的同伴与自己绑在一起，挥舞小刀斩断残留的几条顽固的藤蔓。Mona迎向坠落的两人，抓准变身的时机将他们护在了直升机内。

一切发生得过于突然，转瞬之间，地面已经被全部吞没，脚下黑压压的一片，完全看不出原本的形态。Crow软绵绵地倒在Joker的怀里，用尽所有力气挤出两个字，“救……他……”

太晚了。

Joker扒在直升机的门口，不远处殿堂主人的Shadow已经像粽子一样被包了一层又一层，看上去好像所有的藤蔓都是自他身边辐射而出一样。

“哈哈哈哈……”令人毛骨悚然的狂笑响起，那声音像是用各种各样的声线集合而成，嘈杂混沌，辨不出身份，它在殿堂中反复回响，绝不是来自于空间中的某个个体。

“真是要多谢你啊，怪盗，帮我收服了这个家伙，他的恨意可是货真价实的硬骨头，费了我不少力气。”

“什么——”吃惊的并不只是Joker一行，还有正在被蚕食的Shadow本身。“难道是早上给我的药？原来如此，他们早就计划好了……”

奋力挣扎的Shadow突然间恍然大悟，一点白光从他的胸口升腾而起，暂时压制了藤蔓的肆虐。他拼着最后的力气对着怪盗高喊起来。

“听着！在特动组的间谍还有两个人，他们是没有殿堂的，因为他们的殿堂被这家伙吃掉了，就像现在这样！不要试图接触外面的我，很快也会变成对组织唯命是从的人偶……组织的基地……就在涉谷，去搜查那里的群体殿堂……”

白光弱了下去，藤蔓逐渐从压制中恢复生机，话语变得断断续续，一条藤蔓箍住了他的脖子，越收越紧。

“明智……不可以被……抓住，不然就……全完了……”

又一条缠了上来，然后两条，五条……数不清的藤蔓勒紧他的咽喉，爬满他的五官，那双眼睛里的光熄灭前，嘶哑的声音如风中残烛，将他与她的悲愿托付给了对面的年轻人。

“请你们……一定……拜托了……”

藤蔓遮蔽了他最后一寸肌肤，那白光也燃尽了力量，化作碎片随风消散。Joker抬起手，一张纸片落在他的掌心，残破的相片残骸上是一双紧紧相握的手。

整个空间都被爆发的藤条吞没，黑色翻涌，就像是某种非现实的抽象画。

“Joker！我们必须得走了，空间太不稳定了！”Mona载着两个人向入口的方向逃离，Joker则守在舱门口不断击落意图攀上来的枝条。

就在他们即将从这黑色的波涛中脱出的时候，隆隆的闷响从身后传来，这黑色的意识再一次发话了，为他们的这一次行动落下了沉重的帷幕。

“怪盗团，来做个了结吧。这一次我一定让你们死无葬身之地。吾郎，我的孩子，你终究是要回到我的身边来，这儿才是你唯一的容身之处。哈哈哈哈哈，我在涉谷，等着你们。”

没错，那整合过的声线，来自一个最不可能的主人——狮童正义。


	11. 第十章 局

**第十章 局**

* * *

现在是周五的夜晚，莲的殿堂里有些拥挤，怪盗团全员正久违地聚集在一起。新岛真坐在卡座的沙发上，面前放着她带过来的大量书面资料，抬起头来，就可以看到对面消瘦的茶发青年。两年的时光，抹平了许多棱角，但那双眼睛里的锐意却不减反增。

新岛真觉得自己一直很害怕明智吾郎的那双眼睛，这个曾经因为深受姐姐的信赖而让自己嫉妒发狂的人，眼里总是藏着晦暗不明的深渊。他就像一朵烟花，突然在天空炸裂，留下炫目的光亮，旋即消失不见，只留下夜空中刺鼻的硝烟味，经久不散。

莲所做的事情，明智过去两年的遭遇，还有摩尔加纳传递的话语，她知道一切都顺理成章，可她却仍然不知道能不能毫无保留地对他报以信赖。

“不信任我也没关系，我们现在只是因为利益相同，所以才暂时合作而已。不如说，我倒是希望你们不要把我跟你们混为一谈。”明智主动回应了她的怀疑，脸上是拒人千里的标准式微笑。

“你这家伙，还是一如既往地让人火大啊！”龙司一点就着，口无遮拦地嚷嚷起来，“那你倒说说，你那是什么意思？！”

“龙司！”发话的是摩尔加纳，但在场其他人的目光也齐刷刷瞪过来，带着各种意义的警告，冲动的青年咂了下嘴，重新坐下了。

“我知道啦……”

真叹了口气，为了防止龙司再不小心说出什么不该说的话，她赶紧接过了话茬。“即便是合作，信赖关系也是十分重要的，尤其在危机时刻。既然莲信任你，那么我们也对暂时联手这件事没有异议，但我也会时刻留意你的言行，倘若你做出任何不利于团长或怪盗团的举动，我们就会立刻成为你的敌人，这样可以吧？”

“嗯，这样就可以了。”

一直没有发话的莲用指节轻轻敲了敲桌子，“既然达成了一致，那么还是尽快开会吧。这段时间我们四散各处，信息沟通不畅，即便有摩尔加纳在中间传话，想必每个人所得到的信息也不可能全面，所以先来同步一下现状吧。”

团长发言，像一颗定心丸，紧绷的气氛沉静下来。莲神色自若，丝毫没有受到方才轻微摩擦的影响。真在余光里看到明智的嘴角微微勾了一下，她把目光偷偷地移过去，看到了一张她从未见过的柔和的脸——明智下巴微收，偏头瞄着身边的莲，他的神色自然放松，全无防备，含着收敛的笑意。

真愣住了，忘记了及时收回露骨的眼神，为对方所察觉。只见明智绷紧了一瞬，然后垂下头，长长的刘海遮住了眼睛。

再抬起头的时候，他又摆上了无懈可击的冷淡神情，真也识趣地退避三舍。

很久之后，真还是会时不时想起那一个短暂的交锋。滴水不漏的他，为什么会在恰到好处的一瞬让自己看到了毫无防备的样子？是命运的巧合？还是刻意的破绽？不过，这都不重要了，因为藏在那笑容背后的温柔是真实的。那里有新岛真再熟悉不过的、每天都会看到的——团里女孩子们对莲的倾慕，男孩子们对莲的信赖，还有明智吾郎独有的、对莲的认可，这一切的背后，也许还有一丝淡淡的悲伤。

后来真觉得很庆幸，不管是否明智的刻意为之，但那转瞬即逝的一刻，让她明确了之后必须要做的事情。

没有其他人注意到刚刚发生的小小插曲，收敛心神，新岛真把注意力集中到眼前的会议中，双叶已经开始讲述上次行动当天佐仓宅发生的事情。

“——他迟到了大概一刻钟吧，我当时太紧张了也没多想，不过后来回想起来，他进屋的时候样子就有些奇怪，该说是非常兴奋呢，还是说十分紧张呢，反正和他第一次来的时候那种沉着冷静的状态不太一样。”

“迟到的时间，和我们在殿堂里等候的时间基本符合。”莲和明智相视点头，提出了猜测。“他在被吞噬之前，提到被服用了药物，看来他先去见了组织的人，服下药，才去的双叶那里。而那个药，后来直接导致了他的精神被‘那个’吸收。这方面一会儿再说，双叶，他拿到预告函之后有什么特殊的反应吗？”

“嗯，递出预告函的时候，他什么也没说，就开始狂笑。”

“啊啊，那个吾辈也记忆犹新，真的超级毛骨悚然，老板听到都直接冲进去了，‘你要对我女儿做什么！’这样喊着。”

“对呀，我本来怕得不行，但是惣治郎紧张的样子太好玩了，结果我反而没事了。不过对方也立刻就恢复了正常就是了。”

“那之后呢？”

“之后……那真是非常诡异的状况……”双叶皱起眉头，显然那是一段非常糟糕的经历。“你们花的时间比我想象的要长，他一直都看起来有点心不在焉，但是眼神却很激动。过了大概半个小时，就在我已经不知道应该怎么拖住他的时候，他突然瞪大了眼睛，好像看到了什么不存在的东西。那个神情，我永远都不会忘记，所谓大彻大悟，大概就是指那个样子吧。那个瞬间，他的眼睛里有光。然后他的全身开始止不住地抖动，仿佛在和身体里的什么东西对抗一样。他很痛苦，声音很嘶哑，就像有谁掐住了他的声带，他断断续续说了不少话，不过我就只听清楚了几个词：基地、涉谷、间谍、不可信、你们、阻止。大概一两分钟之后，他就安静下来，再没说一句话，像个僵尸一样浑浑噩噩地走了。”

“和吾辈们在殿堂里看到的情况差不多呢，看来‘那个’从我们打败他的Shadow时开始，就逐渐控制了他的身体。”

“也许还在更久之前。”明智探身向前，“我在他的殿堂里始终处于被抑制的状态，我以为是他恨我的缘故，但不管是在他的密室，还是在决战场地，他的个人意志强烈的地方，我反而几乎不受影响。‘那个’出现的时候，我们都被瞬间剥夺了行动能力，可见‘那个’才是罪魁祸首。而且‘那个’还说过‘谢谢我们帮他解决了难啃的骨头’这样的话，现在回想，大概他那份‘恨意’反而是保护他不受控制的强烈意志，而且他把秘密放在密室里，很可能不是为了我们，而是为了骗过‘那个’。”

“这么说来，”莲突然转头，不无紧张地问，“明智，你有没有吃过什么奇怪的药物？”

明智笑了笑，靠回椅背上，声音里带着些自嘲。“说什么呢，我是他们的囚徒，药物注射是家常便饭，又怎么会特意告诉我打了什么药。嗯，不过推测他们通过药物来进行心理控制，我认为是合理的。从他们对我的处置来看，应该并没有培养出一名真正的人格面具使用者，但毫无疑问他们已经发现了一些拐弯抹角的方法，实现对认知世界的影响。”

“啊，可恶！‘那个’究竟是什么啊。”龙司一拳砸在吧台上，木头发出沉闷的声响。“自称狮童？那家伙不是已经死了吗？难道也是假死吗？”

“龙司，你先冷静一点。”真叹了口气，摇摇头。“姐姐那边的情报认为狮童正义本人已经死亡，但毕竟姐姐并没有亲眼见到尸体，事到如今也无法彻底排除他还活着的可能性。”

“我认为现实世界的狮童确实已经死了。”明智说的云淡风轻，“不然他们会有更聪明一点的办法来对待我和你们。更准确一点说，是以前被你们打倒的那个人渣死了，至于他的空壳躯体还在不在，这无关紧要。”

“既然说到这里了，大家先看看这个吧。”真接过话头，从面前的文件里抽出几份，递给伙伴们传看。“这是我和双叶整理的，莲和明智君与‘那个’遭遇以来的相关网络信息。在外面生活的大家想必多多少少都有所了解，不过你们困在殿堂里就很难接触到吧。”

“首先是怪频，从那之后突然收到了敌对留言的刷屏，内容基本上全都是‘怪盗都是骗人的’、‘怪盗并不存在’、‘狮童大人一弹手指就能收拾掉’这类贬损否定的态度。没错，突然出现的‘狮童大人’很突兀，正常来讲，一个过气且已经宣布死亡的政治人物没道理会在尘埃落定的两年后突然重新出现。于是双叶根据这些留言者的账号反向追查，找到了一个和我们的网站构造极其相似的平台，名字是‘狮童方舟’。”

“嗯，偏偏是‘方舟’吗？把狮童这样的人比作蒙受上帝恩德的义人，这趣味可实在是糟糕透了。”一直沉默不语的佑介忍不住发出感叹，放下了资料。

“没错，这就是问题所在。这个网站把狮童塑造为阴谋论的受害者，是一个以身殉道的无私之人，而他们的故事里，怪盗团是抹黑诬陷他的元凶，如今狮童归来，将要铲除奸邪，拯救万民于水火之中。”

“这种明显瞎编的故事，听听都快吐了，怎么可能有人信啊。”杏也沉不住气了。

“小杏，你在国外也许感觉不到，但是这边现在相信这个故事的，大有人在。我前两天去公司的时候，时不时就会听到员工之间谈论这件事，似乎……社会上已经炒得沸沸扬扬，人尽皆知了。”春轻轻拍了拍杏的肩膀以示安慰，可她自己脸上的神情却也并不轻松。

“这正是最麻烦的，狮童事件已经过去了两年多，正是事实真相逐渐模糊的时节，而且这种带有都市传说色彩的故事，正是人们最为津津乐道的谈资。原本只是坊间传闻，但是说的人多了，成为主流话题，不知不觉间似乎就混杂了三分真相。”

“啊对了对了，”双叶突然打断了真的分析，“我查了这个网站的流量记录，它成立的一年以来，前期一直是一个私密的、会员制、有些类似于暗网的结构，直到大约一个月前，才开始大范围公开运营，这之后的访问呈指数性增加，中间还因为超过服务器的承载能力而崩溃了几次。还有，之前的几个人格豹变成为狮童的信者而后失踪的案例，似乎也跟这个网站有直接关系。但是他们之间最终是如何在现实世界进行接触的，从网络上我实在是查不出其他线索。”

“不管怎样，在网络端他们的扩张是一个有组织有计划的长期阴谋，但是真正开始针对怪盗团进行攻击，却是你们和‘那个’遭遇之后才发生的。他们同时在自己的平台和我们的平台上对我们展开攻势，怪频上根本无法应付。这个势头，简直就像是——”

“宣战。”莲下了结论，大家共同陷入了沉默。

只有明智轻轻一笑，随手把文件丢在了桌上。“舆论攻击、阴谋论、反转，这个模式，不觉得有点熟悉吗？”

所有的目光聚焦到明智的身上，大家不约而同地回忆起了这个青年曾经带来的恐怖。

看到大家的反应，当事人倒像是有些得意，“看来大家都想起来了？事先声明，他们的这次行动，我可没有参与任何的出谋划策。”

“所以明智认为？”莲问得平静。

“任何出其不意的计策，不管是多么的精妙诡谲，都不能再原封不动地用第二次。这就是为什么我可以断言‘那个’并不是狮童本人。虽然很不想承认，但是我生命的大半都是盯着这个男人度过的，他的计谋、行为模式，我再清楚不过。所以这么拙劣的模仿，绝对不是出自他的手笔。以那个人的冷血残酷，嗯，让我想想，直接动用特动组的人脉把你们全部逮捕，或者绑架、要挟、暗杀，他都做得出来，不论哪种都比现在的大费周章要更加简单有效，毕竟对于人格面具使用者的我们来说，最大的弱点就在现实世界。尤其是在他已经被你们击溃过一次的现在，那个男人绝对不会重蹈覆辙，试图在认知世界光明正大地挑战你们。”

片刻的沉默，莲推了推眼镜，提出了新的疑问。“那么如果说，他们的目的本来就不是消灭我们呢？”

“没错，虽然那伙人确实并不太聪明，但是照搬一样的套路也实在不合情理，那么答案就只有一个——他们有不得不这么做的理由。”

“等一下啊！”摩尔加纳突然跳了起来，“你是说，他们在利用怪盗团的声望？”

“对，宣战不是目的，而是手段。他们要搭怪盗团的顺风车，还想要彻底取而代之。”

“也就是说，他们需要这份‘信仰的力量’来维持某个东西的存在，也就是，‘那个’狮童的存在吗？”

整件事情在抽丝剥茧中渐渐水落石出，怪盗团团长揉了揉发酸的眉头，感受到前所未有的疲劳。“舆论对这件事情的态度是怎样的？他们是真的渴望被‘那个’拯救吗？还是只是看看热闹嚼嚼舌根？这方面能够分析得出来吗？”

真和双叶交换了一个眼神，轻轻叹了一口气。

“对方的网站公开之后，也添加了一个明显仿照怪频的投票版块，题目叫做‘你相信狮童会带来救赎吗？’双叶调查了投票的历史数据，很遗憾，虽然最开始支持率并不高，但随着话题的酝酿发酵，现在逐日增加，已经超过了50%。”

“是吗，”莲冷笑了一声，“大家还是这样热衷于放弃自由呢。也罢，会在网站投票的，毕竟还是支持者居多，这也没什么稀奇。那双叶，现在对方网站的影响力，大概能够到什么程度？尤其是，和伪神那时候相比。”

“那个的话还差得远哦，话题的流行度应该还不到原来的一成，仍然停留在坊间传说的程度吧。当然在特定与狮童相关的地方可能流传度会更高，就像春他们家公司里那样。”

莲抓起签字笔，嗖嗖地在指尖转了起来，他数据在脑海中碰撞，照亮了暗藏的疑点。“如果以伪神为例的话，他在现实世界没有实体，所以需要通过印象空间来影响现实世界，他几乎夺取了所有人的‘信仰’，才令印象空间侵蚀现实变为可能。但是我们那天在殿堂见到的那个存在，力量似乎已经更甚于伪神，但是以现在的话题流行度，它应当是不可能具备那种程度的力量的。”

新岛真的心里咯噔了一下，果然这种显而易见的疑点，曾在当年那样的阴谋中绝处逢生的莲是不可能错过的。你会怎样应对呢？真用余光瞟了瞟对面的青年，只见他从容不迫，毫无动摇。

“组织是怎么造出‘那个’的，对我们来说还是个谜。伪神是在民众的潜意识里自然诞生的，那也是他唯一的支柱，‘那个’虽然看起来也在谋求信仰，但他实际的诞生方法与力量来源，恐怕并不相同，所以用伪神的标准去套，我想并不合适。”

“我的意思是——”

“啊！反正我是想不明白这些东西是怎么回事的，总之是要去打架对吧？”龙司突然的大吵大嚷打断了莲的质疑。真在心里默默扶住了额头，原本明智已经几乎蒙混过关，偏偏这边还有一位说话不走脑子的。好在龙司毕竟是龙司，冲动反而是最自然的表现。

“龙司，总要先想明白策略才能动手，贸然行动只会落入敌人的圈套。”不着痕迹地把话题圆了回来，真轻轻理了理鬓角的碎发，她抬头看向莲。“我猜，会不会和他们制造的药物有关。但眼下我们的情报不足，所以我同意明智君的观点，假设对方拥有和伪神相近的力量比较合理。”

莲淡然地点了点头，没再继续纠结于这个话题。他拿着笔在几份资料上做了些标记，陷入了思考。一时大家都没有话可说，讨论陷入了僵局。

“接下来我们该如何行动，莲，你已经有想法了吗？”真主动打破沉默。

“也只有直接打过去了吧。”莲手里的签字笔绕着他的手指一圈一圈地旋转，带起一阵凌乱的反光。“那个自称‘狮童’的声音说过，他会在涉谷等着我们，做一个了结。既然对方已经发出邀约了，那我们应战就好。”

“我同意。”明智果断表示了赞成，“对于这种没有实体的存在，来自人们的信仰越强烈，他们的力量就越强，所以拖得越久，对我们来说就越不利。”

明智也许没有察觉，但雨宫莲在刹那间皱起的眉头却完完整整地落在了真的眼里。

“当然，也不能就毫无防备地冲进去，事先调查还是必要的。如果能够查探一下目标建筑内部的状况就好了，双叶，有什么办法吗？”

“嗯，我想想，如果Mona可以把我做的昆虫仿生机器人带进去的话，应该能神不知鬼不觉地搞定。嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿，最近刚做出来，早就都想试试了。”双叶搓着手邪恶地笑了起来。

“嗯嗯，我也参与了外观的设计，是兼具功能与美感的杰作！”

“啊但是狐狸的设计实在是太不实用了啦，真的添了很多麻烦诶。”

“你说什么！？只要美感足够，功能什么的才不重要！”

“啊所以说，我是在做机器人啊——”

技术宅和艺术宅突然开启脱线模式吵了起来，把紧绷的气氛一扫而空，莲也终于放过了转得快要起飞的笔，笑着放松地向后靠去。

明智扶着额头不住摇头，“结果不论过去多少年，笨蛋军团也还是笨蛋军团吗……”

“这就是怪盗团哦，怀念吗？”莲把头靠在沙发背上，顺势偏头看向明智，那是真从未见过的温柔神色。

“怀念不怀念的，像你们这种笨蛋组织竟然能活这么久，也真是奇——”莲突然伸出手，把明智略长的鬓发轻轻拢到了耳后，当事人动作轻柔顺畅，如呼吸般自然。

只见明智的耳尖蹭地一下红了，他猛的回过身，瞪得圆滚滚的眼睛气势汹汹地盯着旁边一脸无辜的始作俑者，压低了声音抗议。“你……你干什么！”

莲抽回手坏坏地笑了起来，“嘿嘿，一不小心没忍住。怎么说呢，莫名觉得有点火大啦。”在后一句话近乎自言自语的呢喃之后，他收起了笑意，用指节扣了扣桌子。

“那么我们分兵两路，Mona你协助双叶对目标建筑进行调查。虽然目前的状况看，他们直接危害我们人身安全的可能性比较低，但大家还是要小心，注意保护自己。外面的调查，整体就拜托真来统筹指挥了。”

“知道了，你放心吧。那么你们呢？”

“我会一个人去目标殿堂在可能的范围做一些基础的调查，放心，我不会涉险深入的。”

“我也一起——”

“不，我一个人去。”莲少见地打断了明智的话，然后淡淡地补上了几句。“对方也许有针对你的探测手段，可能会暴露我们的行踪。再者，这几天行动密集，我需要有人在家里坐镇，好吗？”

虽然是问句，用的却是毋庸置疑的口气。真看着对面起伏不定的阴晴变化，心里的不安更加强烈了。明智没有反驳，轻轻点了点头。

“好，那么明天我们内外同步进行调查，顺利的话后天进行伪狮童殿堂的攻略，争取在这个周末解决战斗，没有问题吧。”

龙司激动地站了起来，摩拳擦掌，被摩尔加纳嘲笑了，一人一猫你一言我一语地吵了起来。另一边佑介和双叶重新开始讨论关于机器人的外观问题，杏和春也唠起了家常。

只有新岛真还是无法把目光从对面的两个人身上移开。莲仍然低头看着资料，神色丝毫不见轻松。他一定已经起了疑心，也许应该把实话告诉他——

明智吾郎注视着真，轻轻摇了摇头，然后淡淡地微笑。真收起了动摇的念头，他们之间的事情，还是交给他们自己处理吧。

收拾好资料，最后确定了之后行动的细节，怪盗团的全体会议终于到了解散的时候。莲送着大家到了殿堂入口，一如平常地向大家笑着挥手，叮嘱所有人注意安全。明智留在了屋里没有出来，也许是想要留给怪盗团自己的空间。

临走前，真最后回头看了看身后。她觉得殿堂里的光线，似乎比往常昏暗了一些，照得莲的笑脸，好像也蒙上了一层阴影。

应该是错觉吧，她想，如果是错觉就好了。

道声再见，新岛真离开了莲的殿堂。回到姐姐的家中，还来不及与姐姐详细说明情况，手机已经不停地震了起来，伙伴们的消息接二连三，双叶的加密网络会议链接也已经发了过来。

她去洗了把脸，一个计划已经在头脑中成型。

窗外夜色正浓，但怪盗团的战斗，才刚刚开始。


	12. 第十一章 绑匪与人质

**第十一章 绑匪与人质**

* * *

“你有事情瞒着我。”早餐过后，莲一边喝着咖啡，一边平静地说。

“嗯，如果你没有察觉，我倒是会觉得有点失望。”明智小口品了品咖啡，发出满意的哼鸣。看到莲沉默地摇晃着自己的杯子，他放下咖啡，笑着说道，“你不会不识趣到要问我隐瞒了什么吧？”

莲把杯底的咖啡一饮而尽，杯子回到杯托的怀抱，发出清脆的声响。“姑且，等我调查完新狮童殿堂再说吧。”

“你是不是忘了，现在我们两个还在对决之中，没道理向对方透露自己的底牌。”

“那你是不是也忘了，我们对决的内容并不是比谁先解决掉组织。”隔着桌子，莲探过身逼近。他的脸靠得很近，近到明智的眼睛几乎无法聚焦，呼出的热气喷到脸上，说不清是暧昧还是压力。

但明智没有躲闪，他保持着几乎要亲吻的危险距离，从容不迫。“正因为没有忘，所以才更加不能告诉你。再说，有所保留这一点上，我们彼此彼此吧？”

莲微微一怔，脸上有些泛红。“那不是什么重要的事情。”

“那我的也不是什么重要的事情。”

谈话就此陷入僵局，莲叹口气，换了语气。“我要去调查殿堂了，不给我一个激励的吻吗？”

“呵。”明智笑了，伸手捏住了莲富有弹性的脸。“如果我不答应呢？”

“啊，那我没了干劲，一个人在殿堂里被干掉了怎么办。”

“鬼才信呢，没有我的时候你还能去找Mona撒娇吗？”

“确实不能，但现在有你。”看到莲的脸色有点黯淡，明智心里一阵翻腾，还是抬起头吻上了他的唇，如蜻蜓点水，一带而过。

然后他偏过头，低声细语。

“路上小心。”

“嗯，我去去就回。”

莲得寸进尺地用额头抵住了他的，又亲昵地蹭了蹭鼻子，这才恋恋不舍地直起身，揉了揉因为难拿的姿势而发酸的腰。

“真的要一个人去？”

“嗯，你也同意的吧，对方很可能可以监测你的存在。”

“如果整个殿堂都像上次那样的话，确实会被发现吧。当时好像整个殿堂都成为了他的一部分一样，回想起来真是有点恶心。”

“放心吧，我不会冒险深入的。”莲说着已经走到了门口，又停下来，转回头。“再说，既然彼此都有点小秘密，那各自就都需要些私人时间咯，对吧？我走了，可不要太思念我哦，亲爱的吾郎。”

迎面飞来一只杯盏，被莲偏头闪过，撞在门框上化作一股黑烟消失了。怪盗团团长回头报以贱兮兮的魔性之笑，在下一波攻击飞来之前溜出了卢布朗的大门。

明智没有跟出来，雨宫莲略有些寂寞地打开了导航。上次导航的记录仍然静静地躺在列表顶端，姓名与殿堂性质已经被乱码侵蚀，一片惨不忍睹。

原本莲试过输入“狮童正义”的词条进行检索，却并没能监测到殿堂的痕迹，可见明智的猜测是对的，那个并非狮童本人，而是个借用了他身份的别的什么。

但先前的殿堂崩溃溶解，成为了新狮童殿堂的一部分，反而给他留了一道侵入的后门。

从自己殿堂的入口向里看，卢布朗安静地坐落在下沉区域的一个角落，四周散落着与它格格不入的其他房间——武见医生的诊室、四轩茶屋的小澡堂、还有特意准备却一直无人问津的飞镖馆。绝不可能出现在同一画面的建筑们冷淡地矗立在那里，从不会质疑环境的不合理。

莲突然觉得，这幅景象荒诞无比。

没错，他是撒了一个无关紧要的小谎。殿堂，从来都不是没有来由就能存在的东西。这个地方，从诞生的那一天起，就有着明确的目的。那是在密集的炮火中撑起的一面盾，是从死神的镰刀下偷走猎物的隐形衣，是掰开命运的铁钳逆势而行的执着。即便拼尽全力，这东拼西凑的狭小空间也已经是他能做到的极限。

他不知道这小小的一方天地，一旦失去核心，是否会被来自世界的反噬挤压、碾碎、崩溃。他只知道现在不是思考这些的时候。

卢布朗岿然不动，里面的人并没有出来的意思。莲甩甩头，按下了导航启动的按钮。

熟悉的涉谷，不熟悉的街景。

不，准确的说，这里根本就没有街景。除了地上的多岔路口的纹路还能勉强看出原来的细微痕迹之外，气氛、建筑、行人，全都失去了原本的形态。

这里不是喧闹的城市交通枢纽，而是一个气势恢宏的神庙祭坛。

首先在眼前铺展开的，是大地上无限延伸的庞大地基，洁白冷艳的大理石一块一块排列整齐，镂空的浮雕精妙绝伦，描绘着美丽的天使与神的故事，璀璨的金色镶边点缀着他们精美飘逸的衣裳裙袂，纯洁无瑕的脸上是恰到好处的完美微笑。

倘若佑介站在这里，大概会喟叹于那不存于人间的技艺。但此刻的Joker，只觉得被这炫目的美闪得胃里一阵作呕，后悔刚才早饭没有少吃一点。

21世纪什么时候成了被神明青睐的年代？Joker忍不住暗自腹诽，竟然接二连三地跑来“拯救”人类，现代的神明还真是清闲呢。

越过奢侈浮夸的雕刻向上看去，一道金灿灿的宽阔楼梯笔直地指向天空，高耸入云。台阶笔直规整，仿佛永无止境地进行着自我复制，阶梯的两侧每隔七级矗立着一对天使雕塑，远远望去，就像是整座天梯展开的洁白羽翼。把视线推向尽头，天空云雾缭绕，看不清顶端何在。

Joker揉了揉发酸的脖颈，将目光从那辉煌宏大的建筑上移开。利用空间让人生畏的老把戏，对怪盗来说，不过是令人生厌的雕虫小技。

除了冷冰冰的建筑，Joker的身边还挤满了人群。之所以没有立刻注意到，不仅因为建筑过于壮观夺目，也因为人群极尽渺小卑微。

他们穿着乳白色的宽松长袍，整整齐齐地排成一个个方阵，跪伏在地。

是Shadow吗？还是只是认知中的存在？Joker小心翼翼地在他们之间穿梭，并没有激起任何敌意。他俯下身，去观察隐藏在兜帽下的脸。

“你为什么在彷徨地游荡呢？”兜帽下的人注意到异乡之人的注视，抬起头对他露出温和的笑容。那张脸有些眼熟，但却又一时想不起在哪里见过。

“你是…？”

“我只是个虔诚的信徒而已。”

“信徒？谁的信徒？”

“当然是狮童大人了，只要把一切都交给那位大人，不管是谁都能获得心灵的平静，再没有任何担忧与烦恼，只有无限的幸福。哎呀，你也是来向那位大人寻求救助的吗？”

Joker不置可否地嗯了一声，对方迫不及待地继续了。“那赶快沿着神之梯，上去经受神之洗礼吧！”

“洗礼？”

“没错，把你的愿望传达给那位大人的仪式，虽然一开始会稍稍有些痛苦，但是结束之后你就会明白了，常世的烦恼是多么的微不足道。快去吧，祝你早日获得救赎。”

信徒脸上摆出令人作呕的虔诚微笑，Joker直起身把他甩在背后。继续随机地询问了几个人，语言千篇一律，神色如出一辙，唯有每个人截然不同的体态五官才能勉强将他们作为个体区别开来。他们有些看着眼熟，很快Joker就想起了自己回忆的出处——他们全部都是在人格豹变者资料中看到过的面孔。

一丝寒意爬上了Joker的背脊，人群的细节过于逼真，不可能是批量诞生的防卫型Shadow。那么，他们难道都是被吸到这片殿堂里来的本人Shadow吗？那这里岂不真的就是当年印象空间的翻版？

他环顾四周，试图寻找上一个殿堂的主人，但在可见范围内并没有看到他的踪影。Joker稍稍踏上几级台阶，回头览视。广场上人头密密麻麻，但却排列整齐，每个方阵由20横排、20纵列组成，四百人的方阵渐次排开，向远处延伸。目之所及已有几千人之多，再向远处看时，阵列边界因距离而变得模糊，很难估算实际的数量。

即便开启第三眼视觉，也看不到任何攻击性Shadow的迹象，这一片祥和的景象压得Joker喘不过气。倘若这些人真的是自觉自愿地成为了虔诚的信徒，那么自己又有什么资格去剥夺这份所谓的“救赎”呢？

但现在就开始忧心还为时过早，他转过身，将信者的海洋抛在身后，向那看不到顶端的天梯发起进攻。

不知从何而来的阳光从各个方向打在洁白的阶梯上，驱散一切阴影，肆虐着Joker的眼睛。好在善解人意的人格面具替他过滤了太过强烈的光线，让他不至于在这片光的盛宴中失去视力。

天梯的宽度目测将近十米，每一级的高度保持着精准的一致，向上无限延伸。在现实的楼梯中常常会每隔几十级台阶修筑一方缓冲的平台，而此处却并不存在这样的东西。倘若一脚踏空滚落下去，恐怕在广场上摔个粉身碎骨之前，是无论如何都停不下来的吧。

Joker沿着天梯的右侧扶栏拾级而上，套索牢牢扣在手心，小心提防着随时可能到来的攻击。万一失去落脚点，扶栏外的天使雕塑便是绝好的立足之处。

但始终警戒着的攻击并没有出现。反而是云层渐渐压了下来。在不知不觉的机械攀登动作中，他已经远离地面，若不是怪盗的常备药物，想必精神与身体都已经积累了大量的疲劳——确实是某些宗教震慑世人的那一套把戏。Joker一手攥紧匕首，一手备好套索，深吸一口气，钻进了浓厚的雾气中。

目之所及只有白茫茫的一片，脚下突然踩空，腿从预估的高度加速落回地面，膝盖和胯骨在意外的冲击中传来一阵钝痛。Joker小心地挪动步伐，确定自己来到了一片平台。

突然间风云突变，一阵猛烈的风围绕着他剧烈地旋转起来，吹散了浓密的云雾。

Joker发现自己置身于高耸的王座之上，身下是一张巨大的西洋棋盘。隔着旷野般宽广的盘面，越过层层叠叠的巨型棋子，明智吾郎端坐于正对面的王座顶端。看盘面的惨状，棋局已然过半，战况复杂诡谲，双方各有损伤，如果不考虑身在殿堂的事实，这或许是一场值得享受其中的鏖战。

他试着挪动身体，却被不知名的力量牢牢地摁在了冰冷的坐席上。挣扎时他看到自己的衣服变回了原本的样子，伸手向眼眶摸去，人格面具不知去向，指尖传来塑料镜框的普通质感。

没有敌意吗？还是说，一切只是个幻境？莲一边向四下看去，一边分析着当前的状况。不管怎样，唯独有一件事情是可以确定的——对面的明智不是真的。虽然隔着相当的距离，莲却能奇迹般地看清对面人的相貌，与自己日夜端详的那个他截然不同。

他穿着卡其色的制服，头发的长度刚刚及肩，眼睛亮晶晶的，是曾经那争强好胜的锐气。那是将近三年前，初遇时的明智吾郎。

坐在对面的人是否也对自己怀抱着满满的杀意，莲无从得知。但他清楚，近来与自己日夜为伴的那个明智要消瘦憔悴得多，头发因长时间得不到修剪，柔顺地垂到胸口。最重要的是，他的眼底早已没有当年的神采，流淌着仿佛死亡一般的平静。

对面的明智动了起来，他果断地挥舞手臂，地上的棋子随他心意动了起来。

看着对面那个年轻的他，那个意气风发的他，那个自己没能救下的他，莲觉得心脏传来一阵阵的钝痛。

但棋局没有给他多愁善感的时间。耳边响起了读秒的声音，看来不走完这残局，他便离不开这诡异的空间。莲只得将目光从对面的人身上抽回，集中注意力在眼前的对弈中。

厮杀。厮杀。厮杀。

棋子纵横杀伐，被击碎的尸体散落在棋盘四周。转眼间包括双方的王座在内，棋盘上只剩下了寥寥五枚棋子。虽然明智仍然占据多数，但莲刚刚成功地釜底抽薪、兵升变后。以巨大代价穿越生死线的小兵凤凰涅槃，以崭新的姿态转过了身，向明智所在的方向展露獠牙。

长考。

在读秒即将结束的时候，明智随意地挥挥手，向旁边移动了一格。

“什——？！”

莲被那自投罗网的一步震惊了。虽然己方的子力价值略胜一筹，但想要将死对方，却也没有那么容易，可他这么轻巧的一挪……

一步。只需一步，只要命令底线上那个已经在磨刀霍霍的新后移动到正确的位置，一切就结束了。

远方的明智看着莲淡淡地笑着，眼里是熟悉的仿佛已经死去的平静。

“不——不！！！！”

莲控制不住地嘶吼起来，对面那双褐红色的眸子像深渊一样吞噬着他的理智，等到回过神来的时候，棋局已经恢复了最初的样子，而明智眼里重新点燃了斗争之火。

心脏剧烈地冲击着胸膛，那仿佛往事重演的一幕如鲠在喉，捶打着他的灵魂。

好在他获得了第二次机会，重头来过。

第三次机会，再来。

第四次。

第五次。

第……

永无止境的循环轮回，莲觉得自己的精神开始在崩溃的边缘打转。一次又一次，仿佛是命中注定一般，对面的人除了对自己的王座毫无怜悯之外，对其他棋子的掌控却精妙狠辣。既要留着自己的性命，又要提防明智的花式自杀，即便不断提出求和，也得不到哪怕一次的回应。要同时保护双方的王，只有一方兵力的莲捉襟见肘。

我在干什么？我究竟在与什么东西战斗？莲不清楚，他被无限的缠斗消磨得精疲力尽。

“还不明白吗？”对面的明智终于开口说话了，眼里是死亡的平静。“不战胜我，你永远都出不去。你想永远待在这里吗？”

“求和。”莲固执地发出请求。

“明明不是和棋的局面，你这样做我会很失望的。拒绝。”

“为什么拒绝？”

“因为就是这么规定的。”

“谁规定的？”

“谁知道呢？命运？”

一抹蓝色扑闪着掠过眼前，为他疲劳混沌的双目带来了光，片刻的惊讶，莲剧烈地笑了起来。

对面的明智识趣地闭上了嘴巴，安静地看着，像个木偶一样。

冰蓝色的火焰窜上了莲的脸颊，在高亢的笑声中他自然地站起身。一身漆黑的Joker翻身一跃，轻巧地站在了王座高耸的椅背顶端。他深吸一口气，注视着对面的人，静静诉说。

“虽然你不是他，但我还是要告诉你。我不信命运，如果这方棋盘注定着你的死亡，那么我就毁掉棋盘。我会救你的，我能救你的，我一定要将你救出来……不论代价。”

远处的青年没再说话，只是淡淡地微笑着，带着空洞的死亡般的眼神。

大火自棋盘的下方窜了上来，那是Joker的人格面具的力量。幻境开始崩解，碎片如雨点般下坠，将所剩无几的棋子一只一只砸得粉碎。一道道裂纹撕碎了黑白相间的格子，他们一起下坠，直到冷火将彼此吞噬。

脚下重新传来地面的触感，浓厚的雾气已经消散殆尽，空间展露出原本的样子——一方乳白色的大理石平台，四角有高耸华丽的立柱，除此之外，再无其他装饰。

正前方一个人影正大步走来。Joker把匕首攥得生疼，克制着自己发泄愤怒的冲动。他开启第三视觉进行监视，却惊讶地发现自己的能力并不能定义敌人的强弱。他向后撤了半步，做好了随时脱离的准备。

来人一边鼓着掌一边呵呵地笑了几声，他确实有着与狮童正义一模一样的脸和身体，但却一看就知道并非狮童本人——因为那不是属于人类的眼神。

“竟然能够单凭自己的力量就从幻境中脱身，不愧是怪盗。”他站定在Joker面前五步的距离，脸上带着慈悲的笑容。

“不过名噪一时的怪盗竟然对明智君有这样的执著，吾真是相当意外呢。作为曾经拯救世界的男人，吾还以为会有怎样惊世骇俗的愿望，没想到也不过就是普通的爱恨情仇。说到底，也只是个普通人类吗？”

“你究竟是谁？”

“吾是这里的主人。啊，你是说这具身体吗？狮童正义，吾既是他，也不是他。”

Joker讽刺地哼了一声，“不必故弄玄虚，就算你不想告诉我，我也一定能调查清楚。”

男人笑着摇了摇头。“不，你误会了，吾并非想隐瞒什么。吾是自信徒的愿望中诞生的存在，他们希望信赖那个男人，所以就借了那个男人的躯壳，仅此而已。他的记忆、手段、威望，现在属于吾。”

“既然如此，现在还装出一副圣人的嘴脸干什么？像上次一样坦诚一点如何？那时候不是叫嚣着要让我们死无葬身之地吗？”

“上次？啊……是那位活祭的事吗？那时的话还请你不要放在心上。吾已经说过了，吾是自愿望中诞生的存在，那时吾才刚刚苏醒，塑造我的人都是组织成员，他们的复仇心很强，所以我才会那样行动。但是现在成千上万的信者将愿望交给了吾，他们与你们无冤无仇，吾便无需再与你们为敌。”

“无冤无仇？只因为组织的人数少，他们的仇怨便可以被忽略不计吗？这么说您还真是明辨事理呢。”

“呵呵，没想到你还会为他们着想，真是难得。不过你不必担心，他们已经放下了仇恨，献身于更加崇高的事业，成为这座理想乡的基石了。”

“理想乡……基石？”

“没错，你看到地面上虔诚的人们了吗？这里是为了他们打造的理想乡，只要留在这里，他们就再也不必为任何事情烦恼，获得永远的幸福了。”

“留在这里，什么事情也不做，只是匍匐在地吗？你认为这是幸福？”

男人摇了摇头，笑容讳莫如深。“你说错了，定义幸福的并不是吾，而是跪在那里的他们。吾不过是在实现他们的愿望而已。”

Joker没有说话，警戒地凝视着他。

“你看起来并不相信呢，没关系，你可以问问他们，你也可以出去调查，你总会明白的，吾说的都是事实。不仅如此，吾还可以实现你的愿望。你想要让明智君活下去吧？但是那孩子倔强得很，总是不听别人的话。从幻境的样子来看，你也拿他没办法对吧？把他交给吾，吾能让他改变心意，和你一起幸福地活下去。”

一颗子弹呼啸着划破空气，向那张与狮童一模一样的脸飞去，被男人偏头躲过。Joker向后急窜几步，立在了天梯顶端的天使头顶。

“不好意思，手滑了。你的胡扯实在是令人作呕。能够让明智回心转意？你是要把他再一次变成你的人偶吧？我绝不会让你碰他哪怕是一根头发。”

男人还是温厚地微笑着，仿佛根本没有受到过任何攻击。“你不必这么着急否认，回去好好想想吾的提议，只有与吾合作你才有可能救下明智君的性命。”

Joker听到自己爆发出一阵有些疯狂的笑声，紧接着用冷漠淡然的声音说起话来，他听着觉得无比陌生。“一个两个都拿那家伙的性命来要挟我，你们以为自己是谁，凭什么左右他的生死？我不在乎你究竟是谁，狮童也好，神明也罢，你都给我听好了，明智吾郎的命是他自己的，没有任何别人有权利干涉，包括我在内。如果你想要把他当做道具，那我一定会竭尽全力地打败你。”

“是吗。”男人低头陷入了思索。再抬起头的时候，片刻之前的慈善已无迹可寻，同一双灰色的眼睛里只剩下冰冷的杀意，好像突然之间变了一个人一样。

藤蔓触手突然间从四面八方袭来，和上一个殿堂中遭遇过的一样。Joker一跃而起躲开了攻击，刀刃削断攀上他衣角的枝芽。藤蔓源源不断地向上攀附，就像是追着太阳的向日葵，Joker在仅有的几只雕像间穿梭，无奈上空缺乏支点，在接连不断的攻击中，他的立足点正在不断缩小。

一条枝芽缠住怪盗的脚踝，将他甩向冰冷的大理石地面。将将在落地前稳住平衡，Joker半跪在楼梯的边缘，面前是甩不开的敌人，身后是万丈深渊。更多的藤蔓攀了上来，限制住他的行动。

男人对战果很是满意，他从容踱步到Joker的面前，居高临下。

“真是遗憾，如果你肯乖乖合作的话，明明是可以获得幸福的。可以的话吾并不想杀你，但是人格面具使用者是无法成为活祭的，所以只好请你安心地去死了。放心，吾会让你在美梦中安然地离去的。”

“哼，终于露出真面目来了？张嘴闭嘴都是活祭，底下的那些人，对你来说也都是用之即弃的道具吧？”

“嗯？吾的信者们？你误会了，吾已经说过很多遍，吾是由他们的愿望诞生的存在，吾只会为了回应他们的心愿而行动。因为你不肯合作，所以你就成了阻止他们获得幸福的障碍。决定要铲除你的，并不是吾，而是他们。”

“事到如今还要把罪恶怪到信者的头上去吗？干脆坦诚一点如何？”

“嗯？吾不明白你为什么……啊，原来是这样啊。”男人思索后突然现出恍然大悟的神情，随即又变为一种怜悯的讥笑。“怪盗，自诩救世者，是这样的吧？对你来说，跪在下面的人，都是无辜善良的民众，是需要被拯救的对象？哈哈哈哈，这可真是，死在自己想要拯救的人的恶意之下，不知是怎样的一种感受。”

Joker手心里扣着烟雾弹、遁逃索等几样道具，但他还并不急着脱身。眼前的敌人虽然具有压倒性强大的力量，但是脑筋却似乎比它的原型要简单直白得多，这绝好的榨取情报的机会，怪盗是不会放过的。

“你是说，想杀我的不是你，而是他们吗？”

“没错，觉得难以相信吗？确实，分开来的话，他们中的任何一个都不会产生想要直接杀死你的想法吧，甚至对你还有一丝丝的羡慕和尊敬。但是你阻碍了他们获得幸福的路，你就成了他们的敌人，每个人的恶意积累聚集，就足以变成碾碎你的庞大意志，这就是吾。”

“嗯，一个一个的意志聚集而成的力量，我可是再熟悉不过了。但说我阻碍了他们的幸福，你能给他们的幸福又是什么？”

“不必奋力求生的自由。吃惊吗？你一直在试着给予他们奋斗的自由吧？被自己想要拯救的对象抛弃，感觉怎样？”

“最后一个问题，你为什么一定要得到明智？下面那些人的依存关系，是不是还不足够让你稳定地存在？”

男人面色一凛，箍住Joker脖颈的藤蔓猛地绷紧。瞬间的疼痛和缺氧让Joker眼前一黑，冷酷的声音从头顶阴恻恻地传来。

“你是不是还以为自己能逃得掉，所以在试探吾？真是狂妄的小鬼，吾这就送你上路。”

突然爆炸的烟雾遮蔽了视野，几道银色的光芒闪过，割断了限制自由的枷锁。Joker一跃而起，一边用枪击落追击而来的藤蔓，一边向天梯外侧的虚空坠去。

连发的套索沿着天梯下行的方向控制着怪盗坠落的方向，转瞬间高台已被他甩在了遥远的身后。冰冷的风呼啸着灌进肺里，Joker这才终于猛烈地咳嗽了起来，缓解那一瞬的窒息带来的不适。脖颈的皮肤上传来火辣辣的痛感，顾不上确认伤势，他就着接近地面的一座雕像，收住向下坠落的劲头，在半空翻身，稳稳落在天梯的底层。

原本整整齐齐匍匐在地的人群蜂拥而至，再没了早先的和善。他们争先恐后地涌上来，用手、用脚、用牙齿，用脆弱的肢体倾诉着对阻碍者的杀意。他们没有化为Shadow的战斗形态，只是以人类之躯重复着攻击的行为，就像是呼啸着恶意的浪潮。

Joker的直觉明确地告诉自己，如果对他们造成伤害也许会产生不可逆的后果。犹疑之间藤蔓四起，裹挟着人海的巨浪席卷而来。挣扎间，战斗服的左边袖子被扯破了，不知是指甲还是尖牙划过皮肤，带来明晰的痛感。

怪盗用广场上所剩不多的几尊雕塑作为支点，勉强从人群中脱开身，人格面具的火焰将没完没了涌上来的枝条燃成灰烬。在冲进来时的坐标返回自己的殿堂之前，敌人的声音响彻了整个空间。

“呵呵呵呵，你果然伤害不了他们，真是可悲呐。既然你要做救世主，好吧，那么吾再给你一个选择。把明智带给我，不然的话，整个殿堂的人类，都是我的人质，吾并不会在意出现一个两个牺牲者，明智还是民众，好好做个决断吧。哈哈哈哈——”

空间切断了所有的嘈杂，雨宫莲半跪在自己殿堂的入口，大口喘着粗气。脚边还散落着几节烧焦的藤蔓残骸，他们以肉眼可见的速度腐烂溃败，化作黑烟消散了。

低头看向手臂，虽然原本的衣服仍然健在，但血液已经浸透了布料，顺着手指坠落地面，炸开一朵朵鲜红的花。Shadow造成的伤害固然可以用技能与药物恢复，可是这实打实的皮肉伤，却只能等待着身体的自然治愈。

不想惊动明智，莲消无声息地摸进了狭窄的诊室，东翻西找却一无所获之后，他想起先前为了给明智上药方便，把药箱留在了卢布朗。

血还在不停滴落，即便并不想让他看到自己这狼狈的样子，但实在也不是顾忌这些小事的时候了。莲轻声向卢布朗走去。

里面有说话的声音，也许是摩尔加纳或是真来汇报外面的行动情况，怪盗团团长没有多想，随手推开了门。但就在从他伸出手到门上的风铃发出清脆声响的不足2秒的时间里，有文字一清二楚地钻进了他的耳朵。

那是明智的声音，不知由来归处的、孤零零的四个字，他说：

“我死之后——”


	13. 第十二章 决战前夜

**第十二章 决战前夜**

* * *

即便需要处理的信息令人应接不暇，明智吾郎仍然是第一个反应过来的。也许同时在场的另外两位怪盗团成员还会心存侥幸地认为莲没有听到那句话，但已经在这里生活了一段时间的他是不会注意不到的，被掩盖在大门开启的声响之下，整个空间的震动。

更直接的证据是，雨宫莲脸上那转瞬即逝的错愕与绝望。

“你受伤了？”总要有人率先行动起来，明智快步上前扶着莲坐下，转身去取药箱。伤员沉闷地低着头，有点粗暴地扯掉了浸满血的袖子。旁边的一人一猫的反射弧这才重新接上，手忙脚乱地来帮忙。

伤口很深，但并不大，也许只是划破了一根大血管，出血量才会有些吓人。明智动作熟练，清洗、消毒、止血、上药、包扎，有种熟能生巧的精细。雪白的纱布在他的指尖翻飞，莲不敢抬头看他的眼睛，他害怕，怕看到那个仿佛已经死去的眼神。

“莲，你的脖子！”摩尔加纳跳到莲的怀里，一抬头就看到了被藤蔓勒出的一道道血痕。

“哎呀，还真是好久没看到你这么狼狈的样子了，总觉得有点怀念？”明智的手指灵巧地打了一个漂亮的结，像是在层层纱布上留下了一只雪白的蝴蝶。他俯下身检查莲脖子上的伤，冰凉的手指抚过发烫的伤痕。

“这个没事，放着不管就行了。”肌肤相触，莲不着痕迹地拨开明智的手，抬头笑着看向屋内的三个同伴。“没有人好奇发生了什么事情吗？”

“第一次看到你伤得这么厉害，有点新鲜。”真收拾完滴落在地的血迹，踏实下来坐到莲的对面。

“哈哈哈，你看吧，不是我一个人这么觉得。你这个家伙太不可一世了，是需要有人教训教训你。”明智收拾好药箱，给他面前摆了一杯红糖水。“给你补补血吧。”

莲愁眉苦脸地看着眼前暗红色的液体，脑袋上挂起了三道黑线。真呵呵笑着为明智助攻，“很管用的哦。”

摩尔加纳也有点幸灾乐祸地笑了起来，莲在对面三位同伴的注视下，不情不愿地喝了一口。温暖的液体顺着喉咙流进体内，给因失血发冷的身体带来了暖意，恰到好处的甜度产生愉悦，稍稍舒缓了紧绷的神经。也许是因为那是明智亲手做的，所以即便在被对面一排眼睛盯着喝的羞耻感中，莲仍然觉得被治愈了，至少恢复到了能够汇报状况的程度。

严峻的形式容不得他再隐瞒细节，只能将发生的事情和盘托出。莲的描述尽可能轻描淡写，即便如此，对面的伙伴的脸色也明显地沉了下去。

“又是民众啊……”摩尔加纳大大地叹了一口气，“吾辈想成为的人类，不应该是这么软弱的才对……”

“Shadow本来就是人类心理暗面的具象，如果只是Shadow的话，和平时也没什么两样。你们见得也不少了，事到如今才感慨人性黑暗，是不是有点太迟了。”只有明智不为所动。

“啊，吾辈不是这个意思……”

“主要问题在于，那些家伙和你们以前在印象空间见到的Shadow不太一样吧。”

“没错，以前碰到的都只是被动地‘待’在那里，对我们的闯入没有兴趣，单纯地存在在那里而已。只有个别执念深重的家伙，才会占据一块空间对外来者展现出攻击性，放着不管就有可能发展成独立的殿堂。而这次的这些，不仅全部表现出了攻击行为，而且还看不到任何明显的个体特征，就算放任他们也不会产生各自的殿堂吧。还有，就算和某个个体对话，感觉也像在面对某种庞大而单纯的东西。”

“所以你认为——那个狮童所言不假？”

“对…可能性极大。就敌人来说，那位狮童的行为方式实在是过于直白了。还有他决定攻击我之前的停顿，不像人类在进行思考，就好像只是单纯的在等待运算结果一样。”

摩尔迦娜挠挠自己的耳朵，提出了疑问。“但是吾辈们在上一个殿堂遭遇的那个，明明还很像是真正的狮童的。”

明智摇摇头，反而露出了点笑容。“这说明组织的人玩儿脱了。他不是说了吗，那时候他集结的意识还比较少，受组织成员的意识左右。组织的人对狮童个人的了解比较深刻，所以那时展现给我们的就更像是狮童本人。等到集成了大量民众以后，狮童就被抽象化为单纯的概念和形象，甚至连组织的那份奸诈也失去了。这其实是个天大的好消息，不是吗？”

“……就战局来说，也许确实如此。”

“但前提是，他说的都是真的。”新岛真一向是团队里最为谨慎的，凡事都要考虑全面。“如果这个狮童是组织认知诃学的研究成果，为什么他们会放任他暴走呢？”

“那你就要问对面这个喜欢拿自己当诱饵的笨蛋了。”明智没好气地随手指了指面前的伤员，“谁让他不管不顾地闯进去一口气掳走了五名组织成员？还诱拐了组织唯一能进出殿堂的稀有道具。那些乌合之众可不是当年的狮童党，没了我这张手牌，他们就不再有作为组织存在的立足之地了，狗急了尚且会跳墙，何况是他们？我猜他们在被你劫狱之后，迫不得已提前把未完成的那个拿出来，结果搬起石头砸了自己的脚。”

“组织的可怕之处原本在于结构精细，人员庞杂，殿堂悔改的效率太低，信息成本又太高，所以我们才总是落于下风。如今他们被自己的造物吞噬，压缩进了同一个殿堂，将他们在现实世界中的优势拱手相让。这对我们来说，是个千载难逢的好机会。”

“啊…这样的话……”摩尔迦娜突然窜上了桌子，他抓抓耳朵，眼里闪现出希望的光芒。“这不就回到吾辈们的老本行了吗？”

明智愉快地点点头，“没错，异世界产生的隐患，最终回到异世界去解决，没有比这更合适的结局了。”

“结局…吗？”沉默许久的莲缓缓开口，虽然明智说的在理，但他无论如何都高兴不起来。也许是因为那殿堂的怪异，也许是因为明智轻松的表情，莲只觉得好似千钧压顶般喘不过气，偶然听到的那几个字在脑海中不断回响、增幅。

“莲？”看着莲脸上变幻莫测的阴郁神色，真担心地询问。

莲揉了揉发酸的太阳穴，仔细地斟字酌句。“没什么…我只是觉得……也许不必操之过急。这个殿堂还有太多蹊跷的地方，虽然就结果的表象而言，群体性的迷失与认知变化，这与伪神时确实十分相似，但我直觉觉得，有什么本质的东西是完全不同的，只是我现在还说不清楚究竟是什么。能够在殿堂里做个了断固然是好事，但详细的攻略方法还有待商讨吧。”

沉默。

莲抬起头，真和摩尔迦娜都现出为难的神色。明智左右看看，淡定地开口。

“如果听了这边的情况，你就不会这么认为了。”

“外面…怎么了？”

“还是我来说吧。”真接过话茬，“我们用双叶的机器人调查了那栋小楼，结果那里…几乎什么都没有。”

“什么都没有？他们提前撤离了？还是情报有误，那里并不是他们的基地总部？”

“不……那里应该确实就是他们的基地总部，双叶黑进了那栋楼出入口附近的监控系统，对一个月以来出入的人流进行了分析。结论是，按人次计算，入大于出。这是大致的分析报告，你可以稍微看一下。”

给莲递上一份文件，真继续说了下去。“进入后又离开的人中，能够识别出身份信息的部分和我们之前调查的人格豹变者的名单有较高的吻合度。而那些进入后没有再出来的人，都有着极强的反侦察能力，没有一个摄像头能够拍到可识别的面部信息。因此推断，这些人都是组织正式成员的可能性极大。”

“结合我这边获得的信息来看，他们进入目标建筑之后，就以某种方式进入了殿堂，从现实世界‘失踪’了？”莲很快跟上了思路，回想起殿堂里的所见所闻，尤其是反复被提及的‘活祭’一词，背脊上刺骨的寒意阵阵袭来。

“上次行动的目标呢？他有没有——”

“有。”这次是明智打断了莲的问题，“只进不出的人物中，他是唯一被摄像头拍到的对象。而且从图像上看，他进入基地前的状态，已经与废人无异。”

“但我在殿堂中并没有见到他。”

“照你所说，他应该属于‘活祭’的一员，可能存在于你尚未探索到的区域。这件事可以暂且不提，先把‘药’相关的事情告诉他吧。”明智低下头，把一个东西推向前。莲这才发现他的面前放着一个小碟子，正中有几颗白色的圆形药丸。

真点点头，用手指轻轻捏起了一颗。“这是我们在目标建筑中找到的唯一和组织有关的物品。我们通过机器人亲眼目击到有信者模样的人进到建筑里，轻车熟路地找到存放的房间，带着虔诚与敬意将之取走。存放间里并没有进行组织分发的人，但来取货的人的行动却都井井有条，仿佛一切都已经被提前严密地安排好了。”

“我们跟踪了其中的两个人，他们取走药物之后会到固定的地点分发，而服下药物的人，都会很快表现出迷醉的神情，然后安静地离开。我们以为这是组织开发的某种毒品，于是也偷了几颗给武内医生和丸喜老师，可是他们分别得出了相同的结论——这些药只是普通的营养剂，没有包含任何可能对思维和认知产生影响的成分。这是他们两位的检验报告。”

莲接过化验单，心里却已经大致有了答案，“是安慰剂吧。”

“非常可能。”明智认可地点点头，“并不需要含有特定的药物，只要它本身包含着‘能够见到万能之神’的概念，就足以在人们的认知中打下楔子，使其精神被拖拽进核心殿堂这件事成为可能。这与其说是药物，不如说是某种信物，是能够开启殿堂大门的钥匙。只不过，人们以为自己打开的是天堂之门，殊不知其实却是——”

“就算在我们看来是地狱，但在他们自己看来，也许真的是天堂吧。”莲的声音很小，仿佛从极远的地方传来，却像一声炸雷在所有人的耳边爆裂。他的眼睛望向虚空，瞳孔微微放大，不知注视着什么，就连他的存在，仿佛也变得遥不可及。

他又幽幽地开口了，脸上是从未有过的迷茫。“那是他们想要的，他们不想被拯救，他们不需要被拯救。”

“莲。”

“嗯？”

明智伸出手，扳过莲的下巴，在他失神的眼瞳中映出自己冷毅的脸。“需要拯救的人是存在的，在你像个废物一样迷惑之前，先好好听听他们的呼喊吧。”

莲的眼睛重新聚焦，方才神游天外的魂儿又回到了他的身体里。明智松开手，真适时地递上了另一份资料，是从怪频上截取的留言。

大量的呼救信息，有的关于亲人突然的人格豹变，有的关于朋友发疯似的推销信教，有的关于街区聚众嗑药。翻到下一页，是几张统计图表，将不同类别的求助分类计数，三位、四位的数字在表格中陈列，阻断了莲所有可能的退路。

“简直就是社会的恶性肿瘤，要治疗的话还是尽快吧。在它发展到——”

“我知道了。”莲打断了明智的话，他的声音透着疲惫与黯淡，真和摩尔加纳都没有见过自家团长的这幅模样，一时不知该作何反应。明智却对此并不陌生了，那是两年多前，与丸喜的决战前夜他就已经亲眼看过的神情。与当年的如释重负不同，再次看到那张表情的明智，此刻只觉得心脏猛地抽痛起来，只想将目光逃离。这时，莲那双灰色的眼睛看了过来，明智只得强撑着坚定回望过去。

“即便知道这是敌人想要抓住你的圈套，即便知道殿堂对于你来说危机四伏，即便我希望你不要去，你也不会答应吧？”

“对，我有必须在场的理由。”

“即便那是飞蛾扑火？”

“这场决战是我们合作至今的全部意义，你不要把这件事忘了。”

沉默。

莲移开了眼睛，缓缓低下了头。

“好。我知道了。预告函的事情就交给双叶和佑介吧。真，麻烦你和Mona组织一下外面的事情，明天怪盗团全体出动，攻略殿堂。这样没有异议吧？”

“没有……莲，你没事吧……”摩尔加纳还是忍不住多问了一句，他胆战心惊地看着莲泫然欲泣的神色，实在放不下心。

“抱歉，我没事。”莲伸手摸了摸黑猫的头顶，淡然地笑了笑，站起身走向门口。“我去稍微洗把脸，你们收拾好了直接回去吧，我没有其他事情了。”

* * *

送走新岛真和摩尔加纳之前，莲都没有再露面。当明智从殿堂门口回到卢布朗，看到系着围裙在吧台后忙碌的莲的时候，他已经能够百分之二百地确定对方听到了那句并不是说给他听的话。不过听到了也好，明智想，有个心理准备未必是件坏事。

忙着做饭的莲看起来平静如常，脸上挂着努力的笑容，嘴里开着些无所谓的玩笑。这演技未免太拙劣了，明智看着他阴晴不定的反应，心口一阵阵钝痛。

陪着莲演这出相敬如宾的好戏并不算难，但一顿饭的功夫下来，明智还是觉得精疲力尽。这样不对，他想，明明应该像上次一样，把话交代清楚，然后决绝地转身离开，不给这折磨人的离别之愁发酵酝酿的机会。

但明智吾郎不是个自怨自艾的人，既然谁都脱离不开这恼人的情景，既然已经接受了那莫名其妙的“战约”，既然胸中满溢着毫无虚假的感情，那么至少，他不想在与人世告别时后悔没有珍惜那最后的一段安然。

所以明智守在卢布朗的大门口，在铃铛发出清脆的欢唱，莲沐浴归来的时候，他伸出手把他抵在门上，熟练地摘掉眼镜，然后吻住了他错愕的唇。

有什么东西滑落在脚边，无人在意。莲的手紧紧环上明智的背，把两个人的身体锁在一起，胸腔重叠着剧烈起伏，呼吸愈发紊乱。明智搂着恋人的脖子，水滴顺着没擦干的头发划过他的手，带来湿润的触感。

到两个人都有些站不住的时候，他们才松开纠缠的双唇，让空气重新流进各自的身体。莲的脸上终于挂不住那强装的柔和，现出悲怆的苦笑。

“这是什么……？临别的馈赠？”

明智伸手在莲的额头上轻轻弹了一下。“这么说，你已经要认输了吗？”

莲的眼睛里翻涌起激荡的情绪，他猛地张嘴想说些什么，却被明智的手紧紧捂住了，只留下些意味不明的哼鸣。

褐发的青年凑到雨宫莲的耳边，轻声说。

“我不想听。现在，什么都别说，抱我。”

* * *

跌跌撞撞纠缠着上了楼，雨宫莲的大脑一片空白。他紧绷的神经一直在殚精竭虑地思考着所有危机袭来的可能，他盘算着各种各样的解救之法，自诩有能力在外部的威胁中保全明智的性命。唯独有一个缺口他永远都不可能堵上，那就是名为明智吾郎的这个人本身。

你永远无法拯救一个想要主动放弃生命的人——因为他从来都不曾渴望他人的拯救。

思考产生了停顿，大量的感官信息涌入雨宫莲的大脑，强行挤开了纷繁的思绪。

明智的身体很柔软，他熟练地引导着莲的探索，皮肤上浮现起粉红的色泽。他趴在莲的身上，柔软的发丝自光裸的肩膀滑下，垂落到莲的脸上，在皮肤上勾起一阵酥痒。莲如痴如醉地描摹着眼前的美丽的脸，他抬起左手，勾着他的脖子吻了上去。明智沉下撑起的身子，滚烫的胸膛贴在一起，在激吻中发出簌簌的摩擦声响，挑拨起彼此更深的欲望。

莲的右手抚过爱人光滑的背脊，在对方的引导下探进了隐秘的洞穴。也许他自己准备过了，莲不是很清楚，他只觉得那里柔软而湿润，温热细腻地包裹着他的手指，热情地邀请着他。耳边传来明智轻微的喘息声，莲觉得眼前发黑，只想放纵自己长驱直入。

正值意乱情迷的时候，莲摸到了一道触感有异的痕迹，那是一条轻微的凸起，从入口向内延伸了半个指节的长度，才逐渐平复消失，虽然谈不上硬度的变化，但是那里黏膜致密，与四周组织的质感并不相同。

——是伤疤。

雨宫莲猛然警醒，压制住了险些给恋人带去伤害的冲动。然后现实的纷乱就又回来了，那一道疤痕梗在他的心头，鲜明地疼了起来，脑海中各种各样的念头挤在一处，理不清头绪。他的手指缓慢而温柔地继续着扩张的动作，理智却又飘向了其他的方向。

——真应该让那个可恶的狱卒再多吃些苦头，悔改实在是太便宜他了，那怎么能弥补明智受过的哪怕是一分的苦痛。

——啊，不。还是忘记那个该死的家伙吧。我会治好明智的伤，无论是身体上的还是心灵上的。我一定可以，啊，我真的可以吗？我救得了他吗？

——他明天不是要自己去寻死的吗？

还在小心开拓的手臂突然被粗暴地甩开，包裹好的伤口狠狠撞在床边的墙上，剧烈的痛感再次吹散了脑海中杂乱的思绪。

“竟然在床上走神，你是在小看我吗？”只见明智一脸的不悦，他右手撑住莲的胸口，借着力直起身，扶住身下人的欲望，抵住了自己脆弱的入口。

那画面触目惊心，没经验的莲彻底慌了神。

“等一下——”

“等什么？”

“等……等我带上——”

“不用。”

“至少用点润滑——”

“不用。”

茶发美人的目光自上而下凛然地扫过来，琥珀色的眸子里透露的神色让雨宫莲彻底忘记了挣扎。那是什么呢？死亡？绝望？诀别？怜悯？仿佛都是，也仿佛都不是。又或者，是担忧？他读不懂。胸口的重量限制着他的行动，雨宫莲觉得自己的心脏快要在各种情绪的冲击下爆炸了，他好想永远逃开这令他发疯的场景，带着眼前这心爱的人远走高飞，离开这被称作为“世界”的地狱旋涡。

这时明智的嘴唇翕动，一段轻柔的音节打破了沉寂。

“你的第一次全都是我的，给我用身体好好记住。”

然后他沉下腰，义无反顾地坐了下去。

强行进入带来的剧烈摩擦给双方带来的都不是什么舒适的感觉。莲倒抽了一口冷气，顾不得自己被挤压得生疼，赶忙一边握住明智撑在自己胸口的手，一边扶住他的腰，支撑他摇摇欲坠的身体。明智紧紧皱着眉头，额角渗出冷汗，他的手轻轻地抖动着，屏住呼吸忍耐着疼痛与不适。

莲慌了神，却又不敢动弹，生怕加剧对方的疼痛。

“你这是……何苦……”

“这是惩罚……”明智的声音像羽毛一样轻，显然还没有完全缓过来。但他突然抬起眼睛，有点认真地甩过来一个带着点恼怒的眼神。“谁让你在床上走神的，太失礼了吧。”

那神色栩栩如生，是活着的，充满生气的表情，把雨宫莲从绝望的泥潭里一把拽了出来。看着莲终于渐渐松开的眉头，明智气不打一处来地伸手恶狠狠地捏住了他的脸。

“你这家伙倒是躺得挺悠闲的啊？你这是想叫本大爷我自己动吗？”

作为恋人的明智笨拙得可爱，莲按下眼眶止不住的酸楚，轻笑着温柔地握住明智的手，勾着他的脖子把他拉向自己，深深地吻了上去。借着甜美的吻，他轻柔地环抱住他，小心翼翼地搂着他翻过身，把他压在身下。他终于能够暂时摒弃杂念，全心全意的服侍眼前的爱人。

——不，不是能够，是必须。如果明天他注定就要离去，那又怎能让宝贵的今宵虚度。

吻渐渐变得激烈起来，将一度冷却的热度重新燃起。一旦扫清了迷茫，哪怕没什么经验，堂堂怪盗团团长还是能够无师自通地摸索到取悦爱人的方式。他的舌头不再收敛地浅尝辄止，而是开始带着越来越强的侵略性探了进去。津液顺着明智的嘴角溢出，被莲勾勾舌头舔得一干二净。他的手也不安分了起来，顺着脸颊、脖颈、滑到他光裸的胸口，用带着点下流的动作挑拨着明智的情欲。

雨宫莲感觉两个人紧贴着的小腹中间有什么又精神了起来，于是他轻轻地抽动了一下，挤出身下人的一声轻哼。紧紧相连的地方不再干涩地紧绷着了，莲小心翼翼地缓缓动作，抽身出来。明智轻轻咬着嘴唇皱了皱眉，忍耐的神情看在莲的眼里，只让他血脉喷张，忍不住又低头舔了舔他水润的嘴唇。

担心了许久的流血事件并没有发生，莲不敢大意，小心地左右端详，生怕刚才明智的逞强行为给他带来了什么伤害。明智被看得久了，反而有点绷不住，他抬起脚恶狠狠踹在莲的肩头，却被对方捉住了脚踝，更加受制于人。

“你有完没完！”

“不好好检查可不行，万一受伤了怎么办。”莲不慌不忙地顺着明智的腿一路吻下去，瘦归瘦，肌肉的线条却紧实好看，惹得莲情不自禁又多流连了片刻。

“唔……可以了吧。”头顶传来略微急促的喘息，明智的声音闷闷地，抽腿向旁边躲闪着莲的纠缠，殊不知却只是让自己更加门户大开。

雨宫莲抬起头，看到明智偏头咬着嘴唇，脸颊上一片红晕，两只手没着没落地攥紧了床单。眼神对上的时候，莲勾起嘴角笑得邪魅，明智来不及阻止，就看到他抬起自己的胯，低头舔了下去。

“啊！你！你干什么！”顾不上身体传来的触电般的奇怪感觉，明智慌不迭地撑起上身，伸手去推那颗毛茸茸的头，“你不必这样！直接——唔！嗯！”

反抗被无声地镇压了，无师自通的小恶魔腾出一只手，绕到前方握住了精神的小家伙。明智的抗议拐了个弯，化作一声压抑的呜咽，腰也瘫软了下来。他抵在莲头顶的手没了力气，虚虚地勾着他的头发，反而带了点欲拒还迎的意味。

“唔……莲，别…你不……需要…………啊…莲……”舌头换做手指，湿热的唇舌又攀附上方才被滚烫的手抚慰的地方，拒绝的话语被莲全方位的刺激揉碎成了零零散散的软语，一阵阵滑腻的水声盖过言语，他只能徒劳地用手臂捂住脸，咬着手腕忍耐一不留神就会脱口而出的呻吟。陌生的酸软快意如浪潮般一波一波侵袭着他的神经，那是他从未体验过的，没有痛的、不觉得恶心的、只有快乐与愉悦的欢爱。

“怎么样？对我还满意吗？”莲不知何时像条蛇一样游了上来，不给明智喘息的机会，就拉开他交错的手臂吻了上去。他的舌头凉凉的，带着股淡淡的腥味，明智觉得自己的心脏快要因为害羞而爆炸了。

等到莲终于舍得放开他的唇的时候，明智急促地喘了几口气，才小声怼了他半句。“这么熟练，你真的是第一次吗。”

“咦？我倒要问你，这么羞涩，真的有经验吗，前~辈~？”

“你这——”也许是因为莲留在下面不老实的手又划过了不妙的位置，也许是回想起了刚才的场景，明智的脸更红了，他赌气地偏过头支支吾吾，“没你……唔……这么缠人……的……都说了你不用——”

“我愿意。”莲捧过明智的脸，认认真真地看进他的眼睛，“我绝不会再让你受伤的。”

这时明智才发现，看似游刃有余的他脸上也是一片绯红，眼里闪烁着激荡的神气。还没来得及感动，他就看到莲的嘴角勾起了坏坏的弧度，凑到自己耳边低语，“所以，以后我会好好磨练自己的技术的，哪怕吾郎以前见过些世面，我也不会输的。”

被这孩子气满满的宣言逗乐，明智轻笑着伸手抱住了趴在身上的笨蛋，爱怜地摸了摸他纷乱柔软的卷发，“真是的，哪儿学的这些个正儿八经的荤话。好了，来吧。”

雨宫莲嘿嘿笑着，抽出了湿淋淋的手指，扶着自己忍得生疼的欲望抵住了已经充分柔软湿润的花芯。他又撒娇似的讨了个吻，然后有点不好意思地小声说，“这之后我也许会控制不住自己，要是疼的话你记得打我——”

“啊知道了你给我把嘴闭上！”明智有点没脾气地捧起了莲的脸，蹭蹭他的鼻子，认真看进他的眼里。

“什么都别说，抱我。”

他的腿缠上他的腰肢，他主动进入他的身体，他们的身心都紧紧地结合在了一起。

* * *

雨宫莲趴在明智的胸口轻轻喘着气，身下的人还没从失神中缓过劲，胸口剧烈地起伏着。当幸福与愉悦逐渐退潮，现实的残酷质感卷土重来，脑子里有的没的各种思绪又重新冒了出来，挤在一片白茫茫的背景里仿佛某种奇异的背景噪音。他像只猫一样在明智胸前蹭了蹭，舍不得离开。

然后声音从紧贴着恋人胸膛的耳朵传来。

——咚！咚！咚！

规律、强健、有力，心脏稳健地一下一下跳动着，维持着这具名为明智吾郎的躯体的生命。那是任何一个生物本能的求生欲，它孜孜不倦地爆发着无穷的生命力，把无数的不可能变作可能，顽强抵抗着身体的主人为它设定的时间期限。莲不想去面对这场在决战前发生的欢爱的意义，可殿堂中那双满是死亡气息的眼睛却阴魂不散地重现在眼前，还有翕动的嘴唇交代着与死亡有关的残酷话语。

希望与绝望的夹击撕碎了他的心，青年忍不住收紧双臂，好似害怕怀中人不翼而飞一样，抱住心爱的人不肯松手。明智回过神来，就发现莲像只撒娇的大猫一样，趴在自己胸口，轻轻颤抖着。他抬手抚上他的头与背，才发现那抖动不很自然，然后胸前的皮肤捕捉到了异常的滚烫触感。

——他在哭。

——那个不可一世，总是游刃有余的怪盗团团长，正趴在自己的身上克制地流着眼泪。

就结果而言，一切都如计划般顺利运行，但明智却感受不到丝毫的轻松，他只觉得自己被滚落的泪滴刺痛了心脏。他能计算清楚局势的任何细微变化，却总是算不准那看似微不足道的被称为“人心”的变量。明智吾郎管不住自己的心，管不住自己的注意力不断从结果本身抽离，渐渐聚焦在身上这个即便曾与自己赌命厮杀，却还是义无反顾地黏上来，毫无防备地对自己展现脆弱的大男孩。

明智轻轻地抚摸着他柔软的卷发，对决战的担忧在脑海中挥之不去。这时莲微微撑起身，嘶哑着说话了，他的声音带着点微弱的鼻音，却掩去了懦弱的哽咽。

“明智，请你答应我一件事情。”

“什么事情？”

“无论我们的赌约结果如何，明天……明天请和我一起回来。如果你无论如何都不想再继续活在这世上，那时候……我会亲手……送你上路。所以……明天，至少明天，请和我一起回家。”

尾音带着些微不可控的颤抖，昭示了主人自身的动摇。雨宫莲像是要在明智的胸口盯出个洞一样，固执地低垂着头，不肯去看对方的眼睛。明智捧起他的脸，强迫他看向自己。

“你真的做得到吗？”

安静得仿佛时间都静止了，殿堂内原本就没有环境音，在无人说话无人动作的现在，只有彼此的呼吸与心跳仿佛永无止境地行进着。

僵持。许久。抑或只是一瞬。雨宫莲缓缓地将一只手移到了明智吾郎那纤细的勃颈上，手指虚虚地扣着，像在与什么较劲一样轻微颤抖着，却始终没有将压力传递到对方白皙的皮肤上。也许是无意识的，他停止了呼吸，表情也是木然僵化的，看上去就好像整个人突然被抽走了灵魂，化为行尸走肉。

明智握住了莲虚掩在脖子上的手，开口结束了这仿佛噩梦般的瞬间。

“我明白了。莲，我答应你。”

“你……答应？”

明智吾郎拉起雨宫莲的手，用自己的小手指勾住了他的，然后认真地看向对方尚带着点木然的眼睛。

“你听好。我答应和你一起回来，只要，到那时，你还是你。”

“我还是我？”

“对，只要你还是你。”

* * *

雨宫莲睁开眼，是许久未曾造访的天鹅绒房间。熟悉的囚服、熟悉的牢狱、熟悉的铁门。还有对面那个永远不会长大的蓝色少女。

“好久不见，欢迎来到天鹅绒房间。”

“啊，真的，好久不见了。”

“又一次面临巨大的危机了呢。你的这场豪赌，终于要迎来结果了。”

“你想说什么？”

“我想你的心里应该比任何人都清楚吧。这是一场前所未有的危机，抱歉，我没有什么能够帮助你的。我只能像以往一样，提醒你一件事情——在面临抉择的关头，请务必试着回想起和你缔结了羁绊那些人，相信他们每一个人的力量，你从来不是孤独的。”

“相信……吗？”

“你不是一直都是相信着走过来的吗？”拉雯妲少见地轻轻微笑，优雅的声音如蝴蝶抚过囚徒紧绷的神经，景象逐渐溃散不见，只有声音留在了雨宫莲模糊的记忆里。

“时间到了，愿我们能够很快再见。请记住，你的选择，就是世界的选择。”

“祝你武运昌隆。”


	14. 第十三章 收束

**第十三章 收束**

* * *

把怪盗团全员都带进目标殿堂颇费了点功夫。这是新岛真提出的建议，为了以防万一，全员都在涉谷集合，由外部世界开始入侵。之所以采用这样麻烦的侵入方式，是为了确保两条逃跑的通路。莲觉得这建议虽然操作复杂了些，但却合情合理，并没有多想。

不过，带着明智回到那个曾经用来关押他的阴森所在，莲总还是不很情愿。才到自己的殿堂门口，莲又忍不住转过身抬手把明智头顶帽子的帽沿向下压了压。

“喂我说你可以了吧，想把我包成木乃伊吗？这样反而更可疑了好吗！”明智穿着一件随意的帽衫，棉质的柔软帽子罩在硬挺的棒球帽外面，遮住了他已经带上口罩的侧脸，从帽檐到口罩之间仅有的一点空间，也被一副宽大的墨镜挡得严严实实。除了身高和体型，没有任何信息能够透露他的秘密。

“果然还是在衣服里再塞点什么吧，像你这么瘦的人可不多见。”同样从头武装到脚的雨宫莲歪着头很认真地说。就算看不到表情，也能轻易感觉到从他全身每个毛孔发散出来的焦虑。

明智轻轻止住了还在固执地想要压低帽檐的手，抬头隔着双层的墨镜看向对方的眼睛。

“莲。”

就像被针扎到手指，莲抽回了手，若无其事地转过身。“抱歉…那，走吧。”

“嗯。”

* * *

久违的现实世界，和从前并没有什么不同。曾经用来关押囚徒许久的空间已经被打扫一空，现在看来也只是个普通的空置地下室而已，并没有什么特别的痕迹。

莲对这个地方几乎没有什么印象，不过仅凭这里曾经的用途，就已经足够让他产生厌恶了。明智倒是较有兴致地环视一周，快步走进了搭着床板的里侧。他在墙角翻腾了几下，像是在翻找什么东西。

“那里有什么吗？”莲跟上去，看到撕开的墙纸下有一道道的刻痕，角落的一块砖被挖掉，里面有些杂乱的物品，表面能看到几只针管和几张纸片，下面还压着些没有标签的药物。

“墙上的是我的简易日历。不过恐怕是不太准，很多时候不知道昏迷了多久。里面是我的藏宝箱，为了逃出去准备的，看来我藏得不错，他们都没有发现。”

“有很重要的东西吗？”

“怎么可能，不过是越狱道具而已。为什么这么问？”

“你会特意去查看的东西，不可能无足轻重吧。”

隔着厚厚的衣物屏障，两个人谁都看不到彼此的神情，尽管如此，莲还是听到明智轻轻的笑声。

“你也太敏锐了，这种时候看破不说破才是好孩子哦。嘛，你就当我是故地重游有点感慨吧。”明智一边说着一边把墙角恢复原状，站起了身。

“走吧走吧，没有时间可以耽误了。”

莲知道逼问下去也不会有结果，只好摇摇头跟着明智走出了房间，按照既定路线向地面移动。

人去楼空的建筑透着一股阴森诡谲，因此即便带着墨镜，两个人在跨出大门、重新沐浴在阳光之下的时候，还是被自然的光线刺痛了眼睛。涉谷的空气带着人间特有的烟火气，路上汽车驶过的汽油味、身边行人走过时扑鼻的香水、对面饮食店散发出的食物香气、甚至是路边垃圾箱隐隐传来的臭味，各种各样的气味混合在一起，编织出真实世界的触感。比起无味无声的殿堂，涉谷扑面而来的过量细节重新确认了“活着”的现实意义。

站前广场还是一如既往的样子，只不过川流不息的人群明显比以往少了很多，显得有些冷清寂寥。明智感受着这久违的“自由”空气，想到自己也许是最后一次来到这个曾经与身边的家伙多次“偶遇”的地方，不禁真的觉得有些感慨。

头顶巨大投影屏播报着的新闻里，正在报道早些时候东京各地遭到黑客袭击，播放的不明影像。在播音员身旁的画框里，是怪盗团醒目的红色标志。

“每次都搞得这么华丽，不被盯上才怪了，你们是不是应该稍微考虑一下团队的安危问题？你们现在可正被视为恐怖分子啊。”惊叹于怪盗团总是高调行事，却还能活蹦乱跳的事实，明智吾郎实在是忍不住吐槽的欲望。

“面对这种情况，不华丽点起不到预告的效果嘛，不过比起狮童那时候已经收敛多啦，那次我们可是全员都出镜了，虽然是逆光剪影。”

“真是的，不顾危险也该有个限度！那时也就是因为我不在，要不然你们——”虽然紧张的决战近在眼前，明智的心里还是因为怪盗的愚蠢与无畏窜起了一股无名火，组织的事情似乎反而没那么重要了。

也许是被戳到痛处有些不好意思，雨宫莲隔着帽子挠了挠后脑勺，“那时候也确实没有退路了，后来我还是有注意一些的。不过反正我一直这样，现在也改不了了，担心的话，以后你来替我考虑，不好吗？”

莲没有得到答复，因为不知不觉间，他们已经抵达了汇合地点，同伴们等候在树荫下隐蔽的角落。他不知道这问题脱口而出的时机是巧合，还因为自己畏惧着可能听到的回答，总之，现在已经没有必要再去深思了。

双叶掏出一个接口有些复杂的小型机械，伸手别在了明智的胸前。“毕竟我们还是不能完全相信你，这是用来监视你的心跳的，要是你有任何不良企图，怪盗团全员都会立刻变成你的敌人。”

“看来怪盗团里并不是人人都像你一样没有危机意识。”明智对着双叶点点头，顺从地接过了从机械主体垂下来的线缆。“很合理的要求，至少也应该有这种基本的提防。说实话，要是你们一个个都像这个笨蛋一样，我反而会比较困扰。这些线，垂着就好吗？”

“把这几个电极放到衣服里去，贴在胸口周围。”

明智小心把电极贴好，为了看起来不太显眼，把机械反过来别在了帽衫的内侧。双叶紧盯着他做完了所有的动作，满意地退了半步。“好！那么今天的作战，请多关照了。”

明智也许笑了笑，隔着口罩莲看不清楚，只见他点点头，然后警觉地扫了扫四周。“这里人多眼杂，不宜久留。快点进去吧。”

怪盗团警戒着周围凑在一起，莲打开导航的历史记录，深吸一口气，点选了最上方已经变作乱码的一条。

异世界的景象侵占视野，取代了涩谷的繁华街道。出乎Joker的意料，殿堂里静悄悄的，一个人影都没有。前次拜访时给Joker带来了巨大麻烦的信徒方阵消失得无影无踪，只剩下一座辉煌的巨型阶梯孤零零地矗立在原处。

“呜哇！好高！！”第一次来的伙伴们纷纷仰着头发出了惊叹。墨镜和口罩已经被各自的面具所替代，Joker终于又能看到Crow的眼睛了，他轻轻握住他的手，冰凉的触感从手套传来，他才稍稍安心。

“身体没事？”

“嗯，目前没有什么特别的反应。难道是没发现我吗？不过你们的预告函发得那么华丽……应该不可能吧？”

“毕竟这个殿堂的主人和咱们第一次碰到的时候大不一样了，也许因为大众并不了解你的存在，所以对你没有反应。如果真是这样，一切倒是简单了，但是……上次来的时候，他曾经指名道姓地提到你，恐怕不可能那么顺利吧。不过眼下，我更想知道那些信众的Shadow都去哪里了。”

“你上次来的时候他们就聚集在这里吗？嗯，这么宽阔的空间，确实没道理就这么闲置着。但不管怎样，只是杵在这里的话，答案也不会自己掉下来。”

“我同意，让我们尽快上去一探究竟吧。”Fox打断了对话，刚才还在兴致勃勃地观察雕塑的他现在看起来严肃凝重。

“诶？难得御狐会这么在意，有什么特别的情况吗？”Navi一边对环境进行着解析，一边探过头问。

“啊，嗯……怎么说呢，这里的雕塑，完全没有个性。第一反应只是感到厌烦，可下一秒却觉得无比恐怖。”

“这是为什么？看起来只是挺漂亮的雕塑而已，啊，虽然仔细一看我也莫名觉得它们看着让人很不爽就是了。”听了Fox的话，Navi调出细节仔细观察，然后嫌弃地吐了吐舌头。

Fox点了点头，“你也注意到了啊，没错，就是那个。艺术是反映人的内心的镜子，唯有这份真实，是无论如何都伪装不了的。所谓漂亮，指的大多是技术，而美，却代表灵魂。殿堂里的装饰物，在技术层面都是完美的，剩下的就只是主人本身的灵魂而已。想想我们以往去过的殿堂，那里的造物都千奇百怪吧？尽管扭曲，但我认为那正表现了他们灵魂的形态。然而这里的东西，就只有漂亮而已，也就是说，这个殿堂是没有灵魂的。”

“虽然我不懂什么艺术，但是这个地方确实让人觉得火大，就这样一口气冲上去把他们揍一顿吧！”Skull活动着手臂，摩拳擦掌。

“我说Skull，别说的好像我们是什么恐怖组织一样好吗！”Mona习惯性地吐了个槽转回身，“Joker，决定好了吗？”

“嗯，不在这里遇敌，对我们来说反而是求之不得，毕竟我们也不希望在这里耗费过多的体力。所以Mona，我们乘着你的直升机直接上去，以防半路被他们靠人数优势堵截。Navi负责警戒，我也会在直升机外随时做好战斗准备。Crow……只要保护好自己就好，虽然不清楚事到如今对方为什么还执著于你，但既然你是他们的目标，总是要多加一份小心。”

“放心啦Joker，我们会看好他的——”Skull大大咧咧地一掌拍在Crow的肩上，瘦削的青年没有防备，一个趔趄向前迈了半步。“啊，抱歉！诶？话说你以前有这么——？”

“你——”

“啊所以说Skull，能不能长点脑子啦！”Panther一把揪住冒失的同伴，她这次是特意从大洋彼岸飞回来参加作战的。旁边的Noir也带着大小姐的优雅微笑帮忙打圆场：“没事的Crow君，这次女生坐在前面，男生坐在后面，不会再把你踩在脚底下啦。”

“那还真是谢谢了……”回想起那次悲惨遭遇的黑衣青年哭笑不得地扶住了额头，不过拜这乱七八糟的插曲所赐，之前紧绷绷的气氛缓和了不少，连Joker的嘴角也浮起淡淡笑容。

——有他们在身边的话，即便面对天大的事情，这家伙也一定会没事的吧。

明智看着眼前滑稽又温馨的场景，在心里发出了释然又落寞的叹息。

“好啦，既然决定好了，就赶快出发吧。”Queen还是很像个学生会长，适时地把脱缰的大家拉了回来，“有Navi和Joker的戒备，我想不必太担心遭到意外的袭击，但是如果大家分别进入了幻境，一定要回想起来那并不是真实，尽快脱身。毕竟如今敌人对我们的戒备水平已达到最高，要尽量避免被逐个击破的战况。”

“啊，真卑鄙，心理战什么的。”Navi对着空中挥舞了下拳头，“哼，管它幻觉还是梦境，都尽管放马过来吧！看我阿里巴巴大人怎么收拾他们！”

怪盗团洋溢着一如既往的乐观与希望，仿佛这也不过就是他们曾经经历过的大大小小的战斗中，普普通通的一场而已。这气氛让Crow突然有些怀念与羡慕，他甩甩头，走向黑猫化作的直升机。

* * *

黑色的直升飞机与楼梯保持着十多米的直线距离平缓地向上飞行，它的右侧下方跟着飞碟型的人格面具，那是正在时刻对数值进行监控的Navi。Joker用套索坠在直升机的正下方，警戒着殿堂内的风吹草动。

只不过放眼望去，实在是没有任何值得关注的事物存在。光洁的大理石阶梯徒劳地闪耀着神圣的光芒，可惜却没有得到往日人群投来的崇敬与赞美。

随着高度的攀升，从辉煌的楼梯外侧已无法目视到地面的情况，只有一片灵动缥缈的虚空，像诱惑旅人堕入深渊。

四周一片寂静，只有头顶的直升机传来扇叶旋转的嗡嗡声，Joker把被晃得有些发酸的眼睛从雪白的地面上收回，抬头向上望去。阴沉的云层逐渐压了下来，只要突破了那里，应该就距离目的地不远了。

在这最后决战打响前的片刻，他独自捂住心口，努力平复躁动的心。从前每每面对艰难的困局，也总是难免会紧张焦躁，但那往往更像是对于即将到来的战斗的兴奋与激动，而这次却似乎不太一样。心脏突突地冲击着胸腔，紊乱的节奏透着一丝慌张，似乎在提醒着些什么。

——一定遗漏了什么重要的事情。

Joker对此十分笃定，但那模糊的疑点就像是藏在厚实的云层之后，拼命从他的视线中隐瞒着自己的踪迹。

“Joker，没事吧？你的体征看起来可不太好。”飞碟不知何时下降了些许，来到Joker的身边与他保持同一高度前行。虽然看不到Navi本人，但她的声音里还是能听出明显的担忧。

“嗯，我没事。只是觉得…好像漏掉了什么重要的信息。”

“关于什么的？”

“关于这座殿堂的真相。”

“Joker，我觉得如果有怀疑，那么你就相信自己的直觉就好。”

横亘在脑海中挥之不去的疑问像脱缰的野马，在Joker的意识反应过来之前便已自行付诸唇舌。“为什么？你认为我的直觉是对的？还是说，因为这和你们瞒着我的事情有关？”

也许是因为曾经同在惣治郎的庇护下成长，对于莲来说，相比于其他的伙伴，双叶是更接近于妹妹一样的存在，有种家人般的信任，所以当质疑脱口而出的时候，他不仅没有产生失言的窘迫，反而感到一种坦白的释然。

片刻的沉默，只有头顶的嗡嗡声和不断迫近的云层记录着时间的流逝。

随后Navi开口了，她的声音里并没有任何的惊慌、愧疚或是抱歉，也许是错觉，Joker甚至从她平稳的回答里听到了一丝庆幸。

“虽然详细的情况我不能说，但是我…不，我们希望你能记住一件事情——你可以相信我们。对于Crow那个家伙，我们大家的心情都是一样的。啊！你不要误会！我可不是说大家都看上他了啊，那种毒舌死傲娇，大概也就只有Joker你能hold得住……啊我在说什么啊，真是的！我的意思是，两年前为他的‘死’而遗憾悔恨的，并不只有你一个人，虽然大家没有好好聊过，但是，不希望那家伙死掉，尤其是以那种形式死掉的心情，怪盗团的每一个成员都是一样的。”

“所以，虽然不知道之后会发生什么，但是一定会遇到只有你才能面对的考验吧。到那时，你只要专心做好自己需要做的，那之后，请你相信我们就好。我们一定会赌上一切，完成只有我们才能完成的职责。这样子的，才是一直以来的怪盗团吧。”

“Navi……”Joker看着平稳飞行在身旁的飞碟，突然被一阵愧疚压得说不出话来。自从一头扎进明智的案子里之后，有多久没有推心置腹地和伙伴们好好聊聊了呢？

“诶？怎么了怎么了？难道Joker害羞了？哇让我拍几张照，哎带着面具拍不到诶，好可惜！”古灵精怪的丫头突然又恢复了一贯的样子，片刻前的严肃认真烟消云散，仿佛根本不曾发生过。

“啊糟了糟了，光顾着和Joker说话，忘记监测了，这不是马上就要进云层了吗！！啊——全员！云层里没有监测到Shadow的反应，但是视野会受到影响，Mona按照我给出的路径继续前进！”

说话间雾气占据了全部的视野，不论是头顶的直升飞机还是旁边的飞碟，都被浓雾吞噬，消失不见了。只有耳机里不断传来的联络音维系着他们。虽然没有得到答案，Joker仍然觉得慌乱的心稍稍落回了胸膛，他拍拍脸做好了准备——至少现在他能够集中注意力面对即将到来的敌人了。

破云而出，一直提防着的幻境攻击并没有如预期般到来，直升机平稳地降落在云上的平台，而这里仍是没有一个人影。

现在Joker终于有余裕好好观察这个平台，四角的雕塑和下方没入云层的楼梯仍同上次造访时相同，而正对面的前方，是一条通往更高处的细窄的悬空阶梯，顶端凭空漂浮着一座莲花底座般的浮岛，那是上一次未曾到达的地方。

“啊！Shadow的反应，在那个浮岛上面，有好多！诶？怎么回事？！这…这个数量！上……上万？！”

“哈？上万？太夸张了吧？！诶，不过一万个Shadow是多少个啊……完全数不清啊。”第一个从直升机上下来的Skull被数字震惊，戳在飞机门口不动了，后面的Panther像开门一样把他推到旁边。

“Skull！不要戳在门口啦！一万就是一万啊！”

“啊疼！诶不是，但是一万个诶，我们至今也没打过这么多Shadow吧。”

“如果我记得不错的话，即便是伪神的殿堂也没有这种数量级的敌人吧，如果有那样庞大的数量，我们肯定在到达伪神之前，早就死在天梯的某个角落里了。”Fox跟在Panther之后，抬头看向上空那座浮岛。

怪盗们陆续从直升机中现身，Crow来到Navi的身边，似乎对这一切都并不吃惊，“一万还是几万？甚至更多？如果能够和信徒的数量相对应的话，也不是不能够理解的。”

“嗯，现在很难解析，无法计算确切的数目，只能确定数量级确实是在万以上。”Navi还在紧张运算着，Queen也加入了讨论。

“现实中信徒数量方面我们也很难获得准确的数字，但是考虑到东京都的总人口在千万量级，那么信徒总数应该是在十万到百万量级。”

Crow摇摇头，“说到底，我认为Shadow是殿堂主人精神力量的某种具现，也就是说，那不可能是无限的。即便把有群体殿堂属性的伪神和丸喜殿堂考虑进去，Shadow的数量和强弱，也仍然由主人的意志所决定。毕竟当年囚禁在印象空间的那些人类的Shadow，并不是真正的Shadow，只是个人的欲念在异世界的投影罢了。”

“啊这么说的话确实是这样，这些Shadow的反应数值很奇怪，怎么说呢，就好像是卡在了两种Shadow模式的中间一样，监测起来也极不稳定，真的很难计算啊。”Navi有点烦躁地敲着键盘，头也顾不上抬。

就着这些信息，二度造访的Joker感觉自己已经能够隐约猜到上面的情况了。“Navi，不要管这些杂兵了，找一找里面——应该是在浮岛的中心位置——有没有一个特别强大的Shadow。”

“啊好，强大的……强大的……啊！确实有！而且就像你说的在最中心的位……诶…这是什么啊！这个数值，真的还是Shadow吗？”

“非常强大是吗？”

“是啊，这个，这个也太强了吧，比我们以前遇到过的所有敌人都强。就像是……把很多个Shadow的战斗力强行压缩塞到了一个Shadow的身体里去一样。这个……简直就是犯规了吧！”

“原来如此，这还真是要谢谢他们了。”Joker轻轻拍了拍Navi紧绷的肩膀，随后舒展了一下自己的肢体。而其他人愣在原地，没有明白他在说些什么。

Mona终于变回了怪盗的样子，蹦跶着问，“谢谢他们？谢什么？”

Crow回过头笑了笑，“是啊，谢谢他们决定不以个人的力量来对抗我们。说到底，所谓‘民众’就是这样的存在了。你故意把预告函搞得那么华丽，目的就是这个吧？”

“嗯，没错。凭借我们过往的那些‘功绩’，让普通人产生畏惧已经足够了。如果对方决定像上次对付我时一样，直接用人海战术，那我们恐怕一丝胜算都没有。所以只有规避掉这种不利的局面，才有获胜的可能。现在他们每一个人都不希望自己成为怪盗团的悔改目标，于是就全都缩起脖子，把力量和希望寄托在代理的身上，自己则作壁上观。”

“啊！这么说，我们只要打败那个假狮童，就可以了吗？”

“这不过是推测，只有上去实际看看，才能确认。”Joker看着眼前的黑猫，突然想到了另一个问题。“Mona，秘宝的气息……能感觉到吗？”

Mona停顿了一下，转头向着浮岛的方向望去，耳朵抖动了两下，然后他转过身，摇了摇头。

“模模糊糊的，感觉不到明显的秘宝的气息。唔……大概和伪神那时候一样吧，他当时把作为秘宝的圣杯的力量都用在了印象空间与现实世界的融合上，所以那份气息就分散在整个殿堂里了。”

联想到已经遭遇了两次的无所不在的藤蔓，虽然仍有疑点，但Joker也觉得这个说法能够解释得通。他点了点头，决定把注意力集中到作战本身。

“那我们就上去吧。大家，即便真的只有一个敌人，也一定不可以掉以轻心，把他们当成伪神等级的敌人来对待。”

* * *

在旋转的阶梯尽头通向浮岛底部的一道门，其后长长的隧道尽头透着耀眼的白光。矮身穿过狭小的门洞，黑暗旋即包裹住所有的感官，抬头向前望去，从出口方向透过来的那一丝光亮，就好像是虚无中唯一的救赎。

又是精神施压的那一套鬼把戏，Joker一边带着嫌恶想，一边唤出人格面具用冷焰为伙伴照明。女孩子们多少总会有些怕黑，但好歹也是经历过各种各样殿堂的怪盗，还不至于因此而慌了阵脚。

Joker的眼睛搜索着在稍后位置的Crow，他看起来行动如常，似乎没有受到弱化影响的样子。但是考虑到他超乎寻常的逞强能力，Joker还是不自觉地多看了两眼。也许是对方感受敏锐，也许是Joker的目光过于明显，Crow抬起头冲着他笑了笑，又摆了摆手，像是在叫他放心。

为什么在对我笑？Joker突然觉出一丝违和。

不，笑容当然好。但是，他有这么坦率吗？尤其是其他人都在的这时候？是在刻意顾念自己的情绪吗？还是说……？

“Joker，敌人的反应就在正前方上空，只要顺着通道出去，就会立刻遭遇。”Navi打断了他脑海中瞬间冒出的万千思绪，把他拉回眼前的局势上。

“啊……嗯，这个距离我也能看到了。通道里我没有看到其他的Shadow，你那边的观测结果呢？”

“结果一致，可观测范围内没有其他Shadow了。”

“呼。”Joker深吸了一口气，“大家，追查了两年之久，总算到了这一刻，一起做个了结吧！”

在怪盗团齐心协力的呼应声中，Joker的眼睛仍是不自觉地瞄向了那个唯一没有开口人。他的嘴角勾着一个温暖的弧度，安安静静地站在外围远远地看着他，就好像他从来都不属于这里，就好像这一切都已经与他没有关系，就好像他马上就会消失不见。

——他会死。

不是猜测、预感这类模糊的感受，Joker从理智上确信了这一事实。只要踏出这个甬道，他就一定会以某种方式离去，再无转圜的余地，真真正正的死亡会降临到他的头上，正如他早就准备好的那样。

时间不知疲倦地稳步前行，随着每一秒的流逝，没有人能追回过去，任何人，即便是那将世界收于掌中的诡诈师也不能。

不能。

在无法抗拒的前进的势头中，不管他觉悟了什么，怪盗团的团长都必须带着同伴们步入最后的战场。把视线从那个祥和的笑容上移开的时候，Joker的心头窜起一股名为“恨意”的烈火，他恨这擅自缠上他的不详力量，恨这容不下他的狭小世界，恨这无能为力的弱小自己。

怪盗在沉默中朝着尽头的光明大步走去，任由那阴暗的火焰熊熊燃烧，灼烤名为雨宫莲的普通人类的灵魂。

* * *

甬道的尽头是一个正方的平台，光明从头顶的四方天空中挥洒下来，照亮空气中的粒粒尘埃。扳动静候一旁的机关，在沉重的齿轮声中，乳白色的方砖载着他们缓缓升上最后的舞台。

在光明中等待着怪盗们的，是一个巨大的罗马式竞技场。

高耸的大理石围栏在地面圈出了一个完美的椭圆形，光洁的墙面高达五米，石头滑腻的表面流窜着温润的光芒，干净平整看不到任何缝隙洞穴，想来是为了杜绝场内人兽的逃离。

仰起脖子，视线跨过高耸的围墙，能够看到一圈一圈仿佛无穷无尽向上延展的坐席，那上面黑压压地坐满了人。震耳欲聋的呼喊声一浪一浪从四周袭来，在椭圆的封闭空间中不断回响，如海啸般吞没地面上寥寥数个渺小的人影。

怪盗团就像是被突然扔进战场的困兽，孤立无援、四面楚歌——至少敌人的意图看起来是这样的。

Joker懒得理睬虚张声势的乌合之众，大踏步迎向前方那个同样渺小的身影。

士气是面双刃剑，如果能够成功压过对方一头，那自然是再好不过，但若是对方根本不予理睬，那无异于搬起石头砸自己的脚。看到怪盗来势汹汹、丝毫没将这阵仗放在眼里的样子，聒噪的人群音量骤减，整个竞技场都像是往外缩了一缩。

呼号谩骂变成窃窃私语，在动摇进一步蔓延之前，殿堂的主人从容挥了挥手，制止了观众席上的骚乱。

“把明智君带来了呢，我们可以和平相处的，何必这么剑拔弩张呢？”他温和地笑着，俨然一副长者的慈爱。

Joker只简单地把手里的兵刃一横，抬起下巴冷冰冰地宣战。“明智绝不会交给你，我们是来一起打倒你的，拿起你的武器来吧。”

“哦？是吗。”狮童Shadow对他的回答不置可否，也并不吃惊。然后他的视线看向后面的Crow，“他是这么说的，那么明智君，不，我亲爱的吾郎，你也是这么想的吗？”

回应他的是破空而来的子弹。“混蛋，再用那种恶心的方式叫我一次，你就把嘴永远地闭上吧。”

Shadow微微偏头躲过突然的袭击，遗憾地摇了摇头。“我还以为你会更加聪明一点，你明知道你们——嗯？莫非——？”男人突然抬起头狐疑的左右来回看着他们两个，眼里露出了残忍的笑意。

“呵，明智君，你可真是个坏孩子。也罢，老朽就陪你们演演这出闹剧吧。不过我事先说好，虽然我是比较希望你能自愿地回来，不过我其实也不介意把你弄坏之后再抢回来，毕竟我们只是需要你存在在这里而已，至于你的生存质量嘛，本来就是无所谓的事情。”

他还没有得到当事人的任何反应，一柄尖利的短刀就已经斩向了他的脖颈。黑色的怪盗逼到了他的眼前，近在咫尺的一双黑色眼瞳，隔着面具射出冰冷的杀意。

“Joker！”不知是谁喊了起来，但怪盗不再关心了。不想去思考敌人的言外之意，无视呼之欲出的答案，脑海中只留下打倒敌人这一个念头。

“拜托你们支援，我去配合他！”Crow紧跟着蹿了上去，配合他的进攻节奏。纵然被突然袭击稍稍打乱了阵脚，但敌人本身强大的力量足以很快扭转颓势。藤蔓纷飞，从四面八方袭向两人，却不想大半被中途击落，那是来自外围怪盗团其他成员的攻击。

袭扰起了效果，在人数优势下，怪盗反而渐渐占了上风。围观的庞大人群陷入恐慌，他们不能理解，为什么数十万数百万人的力量，却会被区区一支不足十人的队伍压制。他们想不到，正是每一个人都不愿直面敌人的这个想法，为他们庞大的力量套上了一个名为“狮童正义”的枷锁。而此时此刻，人群的骚动，更是进一步瓦解了Shadow本就不再占优的力量。

不过Joker此刻并没有思考这些，他只是无情地斩断着呼啸而来的枝叶，仿若挥舞着镰刀收割生命的死神。余光中能暼到Crow在近旁利落的身影，他不敢看，也不忍看。

人群一旦产生了动摇，恐慌便如瘟疫般在竞技场内扩散开来。敌人刚刚显出一点疲态，便已经全线溃败。怪盗团转守为攻，将Shadow压制在了不断缩小的包围圈中。

Joker终于抬手撕下了人格面具。

撒旦耶尔庞大的身躯从天而降，整个浮岛在它伸出的巨大手掌下就像是一粒微不足道的石子。人群在惊恐中忘记了挣扎，他们呆坐在原地，木然地看着天空中恶魔的身影。

巨大的枪管缓缓瞄准了匍匐在地的Shadow，汇集现实世界中人们的祈愿，在枪膛中积蓄着幽静的蓝色眩光，那是被他们不小心丢弃的，自由与希望的种子。

Joker勾动手指，扣下扳机。那团光球从撒旦耶尔的枪口中迸发出来，撞击在竞技场洁白的地面上，炸开一朵七彩的烟花。一道道光在场中交织游走，为观众席上的每个人带去来自外界的思念，引领他们的心回到他们该回去的地方。

那是一场光的盛宴，是许多人与许多人的信念的交锋。撒旦耶尔完成了使命，带着观众席上数不清的人影，一同在光影间消散。待到尘埃暂歇，原本人头攒动的环状阶梯已空空如也，只剩下洁白的大理石面反射的柔和光芒。

——这样就结束了吧。拜托了，请就这样结束吧。

Joker绝望地祈愿。

要多少次的事与愿违才会压倒一颗心？也许并不需要很多。

当他的祈愿如预料般再一次落空的时候，Joker并没有太多的惊讶，他只是隐隐约约地感到了一阵苍凉。

“大量的人类Shadow确认消灭！但与我方作战的Shadow仍然健在，而且他的力量正在逐渐恢复！”

Joker死死盯着不肯回到棺材里的冤魂，沉默地持续攻击着。对方不攻不守，像个木桩一样承受着大量的伤害，脸上还挂着渗人的笑容。

“这家伙怎么回事啊！动也不动但就是打不死！”Skull终于沉不住气跳出了战斗范围，才发现除了Joker以外的其他人都已经退出了战场。

Queen冲着他点了点头，他刚想说点什么，就被Panther一把捂住了嘴，这才乖乖安静下来。

Crow向前迈出两步，回头对着怪盗团轻轻笑了一下，低声说。

“谢谢你们，之后就拜托了。”

他黑色的身影衬在洁白的背景下显得异常单薄，这个曾经让怪盗团畏惧与怨恨的存在，如今却给每个人的心灵蒙上了一层遗憾与惋惜的阴影，一切终究该落幕了。

Navi狠狠地咬了咬嘴唇，然后深吸一口气，开始向Joker喊话。

“Joker！快停下！他的身后下方有人类反应！！Joker！！”

不想听。不想看。不想知道。

Joker固执地对那早就显而易见的答案视之不见，他不肯回头，不肯答话，也不肯停下。他知道，一旦停下，有些事情就再也无法挽回了。

在不断的击打中，Shadow突然用狮童的那张嘴脸高声笑了起来，毛骨悚然的笑声中尽是残酷的嘲笑。然后Joker的左手被拽住了，轻柔却不容挣脱。

“真可怜啊，你这幅痛苦的表情真是太美味了，哈哈哈哈。”狮童若无其事地拍拍身上的灰尘，利索地站了起来，伤痕一道一道恢复了原样，而他的眼里则重新燃起了与这副皮囊相称的狡猾与残忍。

“姑且先感谢你们一下。多亏你们赶走了那些碍事的民众意识，我的脑子终于能清净一会儿了。不过是些下等的畜生，居然敢鸠占鹊巢，真是令人作呕。不过好在你们大闹了这么一场，等解决了你们，再把他们重新抓回来好好地当我的奴隶。”

“那是不可能的，”Joker举起手中的枪，对准了面前大放厥词的Shadow。“我会确保让你滚回地狱里去的。”

Shadow非但没有躲闪，反而坦荡地张开双手。“气势不错，那就好好瞄准试试，看看你能不能伤到我？”

“Joker！等一下！！他身后的反应不对！喂！你到底在后面藏了些什么！”Navi大声质问。

Shadow又是一阵大笑，随后他抬抬手，身后的地面拉开了一个方形的洞口。“就让你们死得明明白白，好好看清楚吧。”

一阵阵痛苦的呻吟声从洞口呼啸而出，伴随着嘎吱嘎吱的机械噪声，一个方形的囚笼缓缓升上地面。

里面横七竖八地倒着几十个人，他们一个个都肮脏不堪，头发因油腻板结成块，脸孔被泥污遮蔽，嘴边流着泛白的泡沫，眼睛空洞无神。一股恶臭远远飘来，带着与异世界格格不入的现实质感。

即便没有Navi的分析，所有人也都立刻理解了一件事——笼子里惨不忍睹的躯体并非异世界的产物，而是货真价实的人类，或者更准确地说，是人类的残渣。

痛苦的声音从笼中的地狱里源源不断地传了出来，就像某种解不开的诅咒，一下一下敲击在怪盗们的身上。

“这……这是怎么回事……”Navi的惊呼变作恐慌的喃喃自语，“这，难道……伤害都被他们承受了……？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Shadow得意地高声笑了起来，“答得不错！怎么样？我的祭品们，看起来很壮观吧。”

“祭品……他们都是什么人？”Queen强压下心底的恶心与动摇，冷静地发问。

“这我怎么可能记得住，主要是组织的成员，或者是组织的背叛者。核心的是那些唤醒了我的研究人员吧。”

“研究人员？！你怎么可以这样对他们！他们只是——”也许是联想到了自己枉死的母亲，Navi失去理智地大喊起来。

“嗯？研究人员怎么了？”狮童的脸上露出残忍的不解，“让他们成为我的一部分对这些虫子来说难道不是最光荣的事情？他们也就只有这点价值了吧。再说这群蠢货擅自引入民众的意识，给我造成了这么多的麻烦，替我受点皮肉之苦是他们应得的惩罚。”

一时间空荡荡的竞技场内鸦雀无声，只有笼子里传来的阵阵痛苦的呻吟。

Shadow对怪盗团的挣扎很是满意，他笑着侧开身，让出了通向笼子的道路。“他们的意识已经全部献祭给我了，你可以理解为，我是他们全员的Shadow。顺便提醒你们一下，让我认输悔改是不可能的，因为只要他们还活着，我就不会死。”

“怎么样？救世主怪盗团？要不要杀了他们？这样你们就能轻松获得胜利了。”

“当然，如果你们想继续攻击我，我倒是也无所谓，反正承受伤害的是他们。哦对了，早上你们来之前，我记得他们一个个都还好好的呢。他们现在这副人不人鬼不鬼的样子，正是拜你们所赐。哈哈哈哈，快！小鬼们！你们要怎么做？”

敌人恶意满盈的笑声在空荡的竞技场反复回响，荡起可怖的尾音。

谁都没有说话，就连最沉不住气的金发男孩都保持了沉默。莲不愿去揣测这背后的原因，也许只是大家都被困境难住了，他这样安慰自己。只要身边的他别说话，求求你了，什么都别说。

事与愿违。

在所有人静默的等待中，清冷的声音从耳边传来。

“我们当然不会任你摆布，因为还有第三条路可走。”

狮童咧开嘴咯咯地笑了，“呵呵呵，在这种情况下？哈哈，明智，你真不愧是我的孩子，这么残酷的事情，我都难免于心不忍，你倒是狠得下心。”

“这是我们之间的事情，你闭嘴。”

“好好好，那我就安心欣赏这场狗血剧了，看你怎么玩弄这位纯情怪盗君的感情。”一颗子弹精准地擦着Shadow的耳朵呼啸而过，敌人耸了耸肩，笑着合上了嘴。

偌大的圆形竞技场，一时安静得瘆人。凝重的空气没有一丝风的流动，压得人喘不过气来。大理石地面仍是一如既往的干净整洁，孜孜不倦地泛着柔和的乳白色光芒，晃得莲头昏脑涨。

“别说。”听到握着自己的手腕的人轻微的吸气声，莲抢着低声说。这是他最后的挣扎。

明智伸手轻轻地把他的身体扳过来面对自己。

“你已经明白了吧，这个殿堂的真相。”

莲倔强地偏着头，不肯看他，也不肯回应。明智安静地继续说下去。

“所有的殿堂，都是有秘宝的，那是一切扭曲的源头。只有夺走或毁掉秘宝，才能粉碎人们歪曲的野心。他们知晓我的力量，相信我的那份邪恶可以为他们所用，这就是一切的原点。你已经切断了盲从的民众与他的关系，现在我们离胜利只有一步之遥，只要破坏掉秘宝——让扭曲的源头消失，就全都可以结束了。”

“一定还有别的办法……”莲无法抬起头，无法直视对方的眼睛，无法面对那双眼睛里尘埃落定的释然。结论是如此的简单明了又理所当然，让一切的辩驳都哑口无言。仿佛面前站着的并不是有血有肉的活人，而是个不得不徘徊在世的亡灵。

“没有别的办法了。这不是你可以左右的事，早在我决定用这份力量为恶的时候，就已经无法挽回了。我必须死在他们的面前，只有这样，才能让他们彻底死心，结束这场早该结束的灾难。”

莲感觉自己紧紧攥着的拳头被明智一根一根地掰开，又一根一根地握上，金属的冰冷质感隔着手套刺痛了他的皮肤，沉甸甸的重量压在手上，与用惯了的仿真枪有着截然不同的质感。

雨宫莲看着明智左手握在自己的手上，固定住枪身，右手抓住套筒，用力滑动。“咔嚓”，声音清脆，他上膛的动作干脆利落。

扳机就在食指的下方安然地等待着攻击的号令，这熟悉又陌生的武器像一条盘绕在手上的毒蛇，吐着红色的信子随时准备展露尖牙。

莲突然觉得一切都变得很不真实。

这会不会只是一场恶劣的梦境？如果用手里的武器杀死彼此，是否就能从噩梦中醒来？一定是这样吧，不然世界怎么可能这样残酷，定要亲手杀死另一个自己？

——这样的世界，一定是错的。

脑子里仿佛有无数只虫子在嗡嗡嗡嗡地叫着闹着，意识与想法不断汇集又不断被撕得粉碎，莲闭上了眼睛。

摘下手套，一双温暖的手捧住了他的脸，轻轻抬起他的面具，明智微凉的皮肤贴上他滚烫的脸颊，额头与额头相抵。

他们离的那样近，仿佛紧密无间。可他们又离得那样远，隔着一把冰冷的手枪。

“听我说，莲。如果可能的话，我愿意答应你的要求。这一段时间，虽然不长，但是我过得很开心，因为这些时光，我很感激你多给了我这两年的生命。嗯，没错，你还不知道吧，当年我是阴差阳错地掉进了你的殿堂，才捡回的一条命。”

“但是，这个殿堂，这份罪孽，是我开启的，也只能由我来结束。如果我不死，死的就会是你们，还有整个世界。Joker，一个罪人和无辜的世界，这并不是什么难做的选择题。”

“来吧，为两年前就应该结束的战斗做个了结。为了所有人，也为了我，让我解脱吧。未来，你要连带着我的份一起，好好活下去。”

触感离开了，莲感觉到明智松开手，向后退了一步，然后他抬起手指，轻轻点在莲的眉心。

“再说，这一枪本来就是我欠你的。瞄准这里，我曾经击中了你的地方。”

最后一丝相连的触感断开了，雨宫莲抬起头，看到明智吾郎站在一步之遥的地方，轻轻地微笑着。他笑得很美，就像是日落前壮丽的火烧云，蔑视着下一秒即将到来的黑暗与毁灭，傲然绽放生命的花火。

那是他最后的最美的告别。

雨宫莲颤抖着举起了枪。他的大脑一片空白，被眼前绝美的笑颜填满。明智的眼睛像是有着魔力，指引着他瞄准自己的额间，食指向扳机收拢。莲勉力在支离破碎的脑海里搜索着曾经彻底研究过的人体解剖图，哪里？到底是哪里？即便贯穿也不会致命的——

接下来的转瞬之间很多件事情几乎同时发生了。

原本好整以暇看戏的Shadow一跃而起，一边大喊着“住手”一边操控着藤蔓向Joker袭来，然后被迅速反应的怪盗压制。

不知谁高喊了一声：“去死吧！可恶的怪盗！”

混乱中Navi惊呼起来：“Joker！危险！”

明智的笑容被恐惧扭曲变形，他猛扑向莲，拼尽全力把他推向一边。

“砰！”

——一声枪响。

时间仿佛在雨宫莲的眼前停止了。

一道血柱从明智的胸口喷出，划着优雅的抛物线飘向地面。他的身体缓缓下坠，眼睛里写满担忧地注视着自己，嘴角溢出血液，却还带着一丝笑。视线向远处荡去，是Shadow惊恐扭曲的脸，再远处的笼子里有一个站立的囚徒，他举着枪的手还没有放下，同样惊恐地看着正在倒下去的身影。

雨宫莲的脑海突然一下子变得清澈了。自进入迷宫以来，心里熊熊燃烧的那把火终于吞噬了最后的理智，烧毁最后一道屏障。碎片陨落，曾经坚定的信念变作可笑的幼稚，坚守的底线成了荒唐的遮羞布。

如果这就是答案，那还不如直接毁掉问题。

怪盗稳住平衡，看向呆愣在不远处的敌人。面具被残暴地剥下，黑色的不详火焰缠绕上人格面具的身体，他抬腿向前走去，一边举起了手里那把已经上了膛的真枪。

伙伴们从不同的方向扑了上来，分别按住他的肢体。他们的嘴开开合合，大声说着些什么，可他听不到。他死死盯着眼前的猎物，渴求着他们的鲜血与死亡。

“啪！”

清脆的一声响，是狠狠抽在曾经的怪盗团长脸上的一记耳光。雨宫莲稍稍回神，看到双叶噙着泪水的眼睛，她冲着发疯的自己怒吼。

“给我醒过来！好好看看他！看看他！！”

莲僵硬地缓缓扭过头，明智躺倒在地，女孩子们围在他身边，似乎是在进行急救。莲看不到他的脸，只看到他抬起了颤巍巍的右手，慢慢地，勾动着小指。

一句话如炸雷般劈开了雨宫莲激荡的思绪。

——我答应和你一起回来，只要，到那时，你还是你。


End file.
